Gundam 00: The Meaning of Zero
by Knightmare Gundam of Ni
Summary: In the Twenty-Fourth Century, Mankind wages war with itself as it advances towards space, and a plan 200 years in the making comes to fruition. AU With characters from Code Geass. Finished
1. Prologue

Gundam OO: The Meaning of Zero

Prologue

The year is 2307 A.D. The world has effectively been split into three power blocs, trapped in a zero-sum game of false peace, none winning or losing. The advent of the Solar Energy System, a combination of photo-voltaic technology and the orbital elevator systems, has laid to rest many of the old conflicts. And started so many more. The three power blocs each control one primary elevator. The Union of Solar Energy and Free nations, composed of the nations of North America, South America, and japan, completed it's elevator first. The Human Resource League, made up of much of Asia and the former Soviet nations, control, the second elevator. The Advanced European Union, an enhancement of the old European Union, is still developing it's own Elevator, although it has completed the Solar Energy system.

In this world occupied by three great powers, battles still rage on Earth, and even in space among the orbital stations. Lesser nations and terrorist organizations strike at each other and at the three main players on this global stage, spreading death and destruction, misery and hatred.

_So_, thought Zero, _this world needs a force to weld these disparate scraps of metal into a strong shield, able to last for centuries. But no mere mortal has the strength to wield the hammer, only the Celestial Being_

A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so Im kinda nervous about the whole thing.....but please read and review. Im gonna try to keep it at about three or four updates a week.


	2. Chapter 1: Celestial Being

Gundam OO: The Meaning of Zero

Chapter 1: Celestial Being

It was a nice day, slightly sunny, calm and peaceful. This was however, not the case in the testing range for the AEU, as three turquoise machines swerved between false buildings of wood, glass and concrete, dodging rounds shot by automated machine cannons.

" Hah! is this really a test? I could do this asleep!" cried the pilot of the lead mobile suit, one Patrick Colasaur, self-proclaimed ace of the AEU military. The other two groaned, and continued their maneuvers as the lead machine pulled away to show off. "Yahoo!" cried Colasaur as he plunged his AEU-09 Enact prototype into the storm of gunfire, his defense rod spinning to block bullets. He shot past the machine cannons, using his Linear Rifle to pop the balloon targets in the air before fancily spinning to blast the targets mounted atop the cannons.

"What does he think he's doing? This is a demonstration, not a frigging ballet!" grumbled one Henry "Hit" Xavier.

"It could be worse," consoled Arsalan "Arse" McDane "We could be in an actual combat situation with him..."

"Now you've gone and jinxed us Arse," moaned Hit, "Somethings gonna come along and kill us all now."

In the stands, the Enacts were observed by a variety of military and political individuals from the member nations of the AEU, as well as two from the Union, one rather famous.

"Well, what do you think of them?" asked Billy Katagiri, expert mobile suit technician and technical adviser for the Union military.

"It's good, but except for the solar energy system, it's a copy of our Flag." replied Graham Acre, one of the two famed aces of the Union. At this, the lead Enact practically screeched to a stop in front of the stands, opening it's cockpit. Out climbed Patrick Colasaur, third closest thing to a rival Graham Acre had ever had.

"What was that? You wanna get over here and say that directly to my face ??!!!" "Good audio receptors too," commented Billy.

In the other Enacts, the aces groaned. "Yep, I told you so. Patrick's gonna set off Graham and he's gonna slaughter us." moaned Hit, who had gotten his nickname from the last Solar War, where he had used his AEU-05 Hellions fists and empty rifle to clobber Grahams VMS-15 Realdo.

"Well, at least it'd be quick." commented Arse, who's own nickname resulted from a retreat order where he had turned tail and used his Hellions thruster to scorch the other Union ace.

High in the sky, another mobile suit and its pilot were about to make their own debut.

"Setsuna F. Seiei commencing operation."

"O.K. Setsuna, now remember, just make an impression, and then go to phase 2." said a rather commanding voice from the speakers.

"Yes L-"

"Setsuna!" the voice interrupted.

"Yes Zero".

In the testing ranges command tower, an aid noticed a rapidly descending target.

"Commander!" he called.

"What is it?"

" We've detected an object descending towards the range."

"Well what is it?" asked the exasperated commander. Back in his day he wouldn't have had to ask. they would've just spouted out valuable information upon sight...

"We're unable to confirm sir, there's no radar signature."

"Use the camera then!" as the camera zoomed in, the command tower's crew gasped, and fell into shocked silence before: "What in Gods name is that thing?"

On the testing range, the spectators noticed a stream of what looked like glowing dust, and at the forefront, a mobile suit colored white, blue, and red.

"Well, this is impressive," commented Billy, "Two new units..."

"I don't think that's it Billy..." said Graham. As the new mobile suit landed, the AEU spectators stood from their seats and began muttering, and trying to contact the tower. Graham noticed as one opened his cell phone, only to receive a burst of static. "No communication...." muttered Graham "ECM?..."

Patrick climbed into his Enact, smirking as he prepared to defeat the intruder and bath in the following glory, and 'befriend' the women who would come.

"Who are you? Union? HRL?" he asked on loudspeaker, "Well, doesn't matter, only that you're intruding in AEU territory." Better make this flashy, thought Patrick, more impressive.

As Patrick's Enact pulled out its sonic knife, an AEU officer said

"Idiot, what does he think he's doing!?"

"Calm down," said his friend, "It's good publicity."

"What unit is that?" wondered Arse.

"Who cares, it's about to get trounced," sighed a bored Hit.

"What do you mean?"

"These are prototypes Arse, brand-new, theres no way it's about to get beat," replied Hit "And it's gonna be Patrick who gets to claim the first kill..."

Setsuna watched coolly as the Enact charged him, waiting for the right moment. As the mobile suit neared him, it thrust it's knife towards him. _Now_, thought Setsuna. His units right arm extended outward, the blade on it's shield sliding smoothly into place. just as the Enacts blade drew close to the mobile suit, the arm snapped forward, slicing off the machine left hand.

"Tch", grunted Patrick as he drew the Linear Rifle and fired off a pair of shots. The strange machine in front of him moved, gracefully dodging the shots, and dashing forward, slicing off the Enacts right arm. "I am-" another slice, and the left shoulder parted from the body "Patrick Colasaur-" a horizontal slice, and the Enact was decapitated "And I have never lost-" The unidentified mobile suit snapped it's arm to it's side, the blade sliding back to it's 'sheathed' position. "a battle!" Colasaur cried plaintively, as gravity overcame his Enact, crashing him to the ground.

"Not to your prediction, now was it Hit?" said Arse, staring at the strange mobile suit.

"It's Patrick" said Hit "He would screw this up. Now come on, let's pull the red carpet out from under his feet"

"The new guy beat us to it."

"Well, then, let's pull it out from under his." The two remaining Enacts circled the mobile suit, preparing their attack. "Now!" ordered Hit, and he and Arse unleashed a barrage of rounds, filling the space between them with heated magnetic lead. unfortunately for them, The unit evaded all of it, and dashed toward Arse, who flew to meet it. Arse's Enact drew its knife, and flipped over the charging mobile suit, trying to get at it's thrusters. To no avail, as the agile unit drew a device from it's back, and dodged under the slice. The device emitted a pink beam of light, and the mobile suit turned, slicing the Enact in half just above the cockpit before circling around, destroying the thrusters. As Arse fell, helpless, Hit chose this moment to make a try for the cockpit, in an attempt to finish the machine quickly. instead, the beam saber rose to meet him halfway to his target, and he too fell to the strangers blade.

The spectators gazed in awe, as the last of their three prototypes fell in pieces.

"Excuse me," said Graham as he snatched a pair of binoculars from the official directly next to him.

"Hey!" protested the man, only to be replied with

"I said excuse me." Turning to the strange mobile suit, Graham scanned the unit, until his eyes fell on an engraving upon it's forehead. "Gundam." he read.

"Is that it's name?" asked Billy.

"Who knows..." replied Acre, as the Gundam rose, leaving a trail of light. "Of more interest is that light..."

In high atmosphere, another Gundam waited, rotating. The pilot inside grinned.

"Perfect Setsuna, now for phase 2..." he turned on a communication link, saying "Allelujah, Tieria, get ready for phase 2."

Allelujah felt a sense of anticipation as he raced along the hallway. _Now it begins_ he thought. 

_"Indeed Allelujah, now it begins. But can you go all the way? You and your bleeding heart?"_ came the thought. _Hallelujah_ thought Allelujah. His ruthless alter-ego. As he reached the end of the hallway, the door slid open to reveal his Gundam. 

_"Our Gundam Allelujah, a weapon of war meant to kill, to destroy. Can you accept that?"_

"Hmph" grunted Tieria. _That Allelujah...I swear, he doesn't have what it takes to be a Meister. I wonder why Veda chose him....._ As he waited in the space below the HRL's Tenchu elevator, Tieria turned his Gundams head to look where he suspected the commander was watching him from.

And he would be completely wrong, as a camouflaged eye watched him from kilometers away. _Tieria's in position,_ Thought Zero, _And Allelujah is launching. How about Setsuna?_

Down on Earth, Setsuna raced his Gundam through the sky along the AEU's elevator, as squadrons of Hellions flew down to meet him. _So Zero was right, they were concealing more forces than their allotment._ Setsuna deftly moved his Gundam to avoid the rather badly aimed shots raining down from above, as his Gundams blade slid into combat position. As the Hellions approached, Setsuna put on a burst of speed, slicing as he passed the lead suit. The two halves fell towards the ground, before exploding. On cue, the other Hellions split, circling around the Gundam.

On the ground, a white and green mobile suit laid, a rifle's barrel extending over a dozen meters into the air. In the cockpit waited Lockon Stratos.

"Combat engaged, Combat engaged," spoke a small orange ball inside the cockpit.

"Well then," said Lockon "We can't let Setsuna have all the fun now can we?" Reaching towards the top of the cockpit, Lockon pulled down a rifle-like attachment, a small piece popping out to reveal a reticule. "Lockon Stratos, sniping the targets!"

Back in the air, Setsuna was swerving side to side, using his shield to block the occasional shots. Then, a beam struck one of the Hellions, blasting away some of the wing and fuselage. _Lockon Stratos_ thought Setsuna, as he briefly looked down at where the clouds were blasted apart by beam after beam.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn. damn!" said one of the Hellion pilots, whose suit yawed to the left due to control surface damage from the beam. The pilot was frantically trying to contact the command tower, when a beep sounded, warning him of imminent collision. "Huh?" the pilot momentarily diverted his attention from the radio to gaze at the white, blue, and red mobile suit that dominated his view screen. The last thing the screaming pilot saw was the glowing edge of a blade.

_Well, looks like I was right about pairing Setsuna and Lockon,_ thought Zero. _Now, what of Allelujah and Tieria?_ Keyboards extended from the left and right sides of Zero's cockpit, and he began keying in commands to the eyes he had in space, positioning them around the HRL's elevator.

In the elevator, a party celebrating the HRL Tenchu's 10th anniversary was ongoing, and at the center was Wang Liu Mei, famous celebrity and Celestial Being agent. "How selfish, they're abandoning us." she commented as several HRL officers left the party.

"Miss," said Hong Long, her bodyguard, "It would seem that Sumeragis' prediction was correct. Shouldn't we evacuate?"

"No need Hong Long," replied the agent, "She and Zero planned accordingly."

In and around the elevator, Space-type Tierens swarmed like slow-moving wasps, scrambling to intercept the dozen or so Terrorist Hellions approaching with missile launchers.

"Heh," puffed one terrorist pilot "These HRL people are so slow, it's a wonder they saw us-" He was cut off as a barrage of beams pierced his Hellion, instantly destroying it and the missile launcher it carried.

"What the-" cried another terrorist, just before he too, was annihilated by a burst of beams.

"There!" said the terrorist next to him, pointing his Hellions rifle at a white and orange fighter approaching at a rapid speed, it's side-mounted gun spewing beams of energy.

"What is that? a new HRL fighter?"

"Who cares, just-" The force was quickly reduced to only three mobile suits and one missile launcher, all rushing to get to firing range of the elevator. To no avail, as a white and black Gundam, wielding a large cannon hovered in place in front of the elevator.

"Fire the missiles! Fire!" screamed one of the terrorists as he kamikazed towards the mobile suit. Moments later, six missiles fired from the launcher, accelerating rapidly toward the elevator. Slowly, almost uncaring, the mobile suit hefted it's cannon, ignoring the rounds from the terrorists' Hellions as they scattered off it's armor. A moment later, an enormous energy beam reached out, disintegrating the missiles and the Hellions.

"Show-off" muttered Zero. Just then, something in one of his camera's caught his eye. "Oh? a reserve force in case something goes wrong? Well," he grinned "This entire venture has indeed, gone terribly wrong. For you at least."

Dozens of kilometers away from the Tenchu elevator, a few more terrorists debated their next course of action.

"We should leave," argued one,, "Those mobile suits, whatever they are, would destroy us if we took any action now."

"Fool," retorted one, "We should attack! They aren't expecting us, and if all else fails, we can at least accomplish our objective."

"Sadly, you're mistaken." Silence reigned for a few brief seconds, before a belated reply.

"What? Who is this?"

Zero chuckled, sounding mechanical through his helmet.

"I am what lies at the end of your life." "Is that a threat?" Zero went on, ignoring the fool. "By shooting, you have shown that you are willing to be shot. And so, I, Zero, command you to die!" With the code phrase spoken, six objects appeared out of thin air, shards of metal about the size of a mobile suits arm. Immediately, the objects began moving, darting here and there, almost seeming to taunt the terrorists.

"Heh," chuckled one, "you'll need a lot more than some toys to kill us fool!" he lunged towards one of the objects, firing as he went. The machine ignored his rounds, accelerating towards him. Just before contact, a beam saber sprouted from the front of it, piercing the Hellion through. On some unseen command, the other objects began firing beams, shooting off limbs and thrusters, incapacitating the Hellions.

"Wait!" pleaded one, "We surrender!"

"It's amazing the change defeat can engender in a person," Zero replied, just before his weapons beam sabers pierced each of the cockpits. "Now," he said, "To finish this mission." He typed in a few commands, sending a message to a few news companies. "Lets see how the rest of the world reacts to us" Zero said "To the Celestial Being."


	3. Chapter 2: Revelation

Gundam OO: The Meaning of Zero

Chapter 2: Revelation

"Just minutes ago, a strange mobile suit infiltrated the AEU's demonstration, destroying the three prototype units being shown, and defeating the forces stationed on the elevator with aid from another strange unit. Yet another pair of unusual mobile suits intervened in a terrorist attack on the HRL's Tenchu orbital elevator, saving it and all the party goers celebrating the elevators tenth anniversary."

In Japan, a crowd of people watched the broadcast on an enormous television screen. "Hold on....this just in: JNN has received a video from the organization that owns the strange mobile suits. We will now show it, unedited."

The reporters image was replaced with that of an aged bald man wearing a dark suit and monocle, holding a cane in front of him as he sat in a chair in front of a window.

"I have an announcement for all people living on the Earth." he began. "We are Celestial Being, a private organization in possession of the advanced mobile suits: Gundam." At this, people in the crowd began to mutter. Several joked about how it was a hoax, little better than the prank siblings played on one another. others, however, took it more seriously, including a brown-haired man and a redheaded woman. "We stand for the total and complete cessation of war," continued the man "And to accomplish this, we will attack any and all perpetrators of conflict. We will not attack anyone for personal gain. For this goal...we will stand up for you, the ones crippled by war, the ones who have never known true peace. We will not tolerate acts of aggression, be they for religious, economic, energy, or pride. We will attack, and if necessary, eradicate any nation, corporation, or any other organization supporting war." The man paused, and finished. "That is what we are here for. We are Celestial Being."

As the speech ended, the brown-haired man snorted in disgust, and turned way. Several meters away, the redheaded woman stared, grinning.

In space, a group of people gathered in the briefing room of Celestial Beings ship, the Ptolemaios.

"So..."spoke a woman with long brown hair. "It's officially begun."

"Indeed Sumeragi Lee Noriega," spoke Tieria,"From here on, the world shall change."

On Earth, on an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, three men stood near containers emitting GN Particles.

"It's began" said Lockon "Now it can't be stopped."

"And those who try shall be our targets." Said Zero, still wearing his helmet.

"We've started a worldwide conflict, you know that, right? Setsuna, Zero?"

"Yes, I do" said Setsuna, who had just removed his helmet.

"As do I," said Zero, who began to unlatch his helmet, "For we are the Celestial Being" he continued as he removed his helmet. "We are...Gundam Meisters." he finished, as his helmet came off, revealing a pale, handsome face, violet eyes and hair dark as pitch black night.

A/N: Huh. You know, It looks a lot longer in Open Office.....although I actually meant this chapter to be pretty short.


	4. Chapter 3: Intervention

Gundam OO: The Meaning of Zero

Chapter 3: Intervention

"So Allelujah and Tieria will arrive tomorrow, and then we'll all move to Ceylon and begin the operation." It was morning, and Zero was briefing Setsuna and Lockon on the third intervention to take place the next day. "Setsuna, you and Lockon will destroy the combatants on the battlefield, Allelujah will attack the base, and Tieria will eliminate their naval forces." Zero finished, waiting for any questions.

"A fine plan, Zero V. Seiei." They all turned to see Wang Liu Mei in a safari getup, held bridal-style above a running stream by Hong-Long. "What shall you be doing?" At this Zero smirked, and said

"I shall be doing the same thing I did during the first two interventions: remain at high altitude, ready to aid where anyone who requires it."

"The whole operation would go much faster if you aided the other Meisters from the outset." said the agent. At this Zero chuckled, saying

"Wang Liu Mei, it is not wise to reveal your hand in poker, even if you know exactly what your opponents are going to do."

The next day, Allelujah and Tieria began running their Gundams through system checks, making sure everything was in order, knowing that it was rather redundant. "Alright you guys." said Christina Sierra, bridge operator.

"Zero's given the go-ahead for you to launch." At this, the containers on the outside of Ptolemaios began to rotate, first aligning Kyrios' container with the linear catapult that served as the ships spine. the lifts dropped Kyrios into the catapult, and the panels along the side flipped open, revealing rails built into the walls. "Kyrios, launching" said Allelujah as the status changed to a green launch. The electromagnetic forces pushed at the Kyrios, accelerating it to supersonic speeds into the vacuum of space. Next was Virtue, which repeated the process to join Kyrios near the Earth's upper atmosphere. "Virtue, activating GN Field." At this, GN Particles began streaming out of four vents on Virtues Cannons and hips, forming a spherical shield. The same occurred with Kyrios, and both descended into the atmosphere, braving the friction and heat.

At Tenchu, the watch officers noticed the two Gundams.

"So," mused the senior. "They can reenter own their own..."

On Earth at Celestial Beings island, Zero noted the incoming Gundams.

"There's Allelujah and Tieria. Move out." on the island, the containers opened, revealing three Gundams. They all ascended. moving to join their comrades.

Miles away, a battle raged on Ceylon island. One side fought with HRL Tierens of all types, while the other died within it's outdated Anf mobile suits. The commander of the Tierens received a message. He dismissed it's contents, believing that this Celestial Being would fall to his guns, or those of his men.

"Approaching Ceylon Island." said Zero. 'Everyone , ready your weapons. Remember, neither side is to live if they continue fighting. If you must, completely annihilate both sides."

"Yes sir." replied Lockon, Tieria, and Allelujah almost simultaneously.

"...Setsuna?" The middle-eastern boy didn't respond. He watched the oncoming battle on his screen, zoomed in so he could see the mobile suits clearly. He saw his comrades torn apart by machine gun fire. He saw bombed out shacks and shanty houses. He saw an Anf leveling it's machine gun in his direction.

"I am Gundam."

"What?" Exia veered off, heading towards the battlefield.

"Well, I'm off." said Allelujah, heading towards the HRL's base.

"Virtue, commencing operations." Tieria said, moving to destroy the ship offshore.

"Well, I guess I'm off too." sighed Lockon, following Setsuna. Above, Zero followed Setsuna's progress with shaded eyes.

On the battlefield, chaos reigned. Exia moved among the combatants, slicing suits in half, destroying each side. Hovering half a kilometer in the air, Dynames sighted the artillery Tierens shelling Exia's location, and fired, each beam hitting a Tierens engine block, causing an explosion. On the other side of the island. Kyrios bombed the base, before transforming and finishing the remnants. On the shoreline, Virtue annihilated a battleship with one blast from it's GN Bazooka.

"Perfect." said Zero, watching from up high. Then a tone sounded, signifying the detection of new targets. "Hmm?" a few keystrokes and a window popped up, showing ten tan Tierens hovering amongst the waves, approaching the battlefield. _High-Mobility Tierens._ thought Zero. _The HRL's attempt at a flying mobile suit...._ The Meister sat there for a moment, chuckling, before: "GN Aggelos, Zero commands you: Kill."

Moments later, three machines exited from their camouflage, moving towards the Tierens at high speed. Noticing this, the bulky mobile suits began firing, missing the small objects horribly. The machines, known as Aggelos amongst Celestial Being, activated their sabers, and began cutting up the Tierens like a butcher slices meat. One Tieren drew its blade and tried to slice an Aggelos out of the air. It fell to the ocean in two pieces, an explosion heralding its defeat. Another retreated, still firing at another Aggelos, which ignored the bullets parting the air around it before impaling the Tieren in the engine, then turning 180 degrees to stab another in the back. The third Aggelos spun like a drill, piercing two Tierens through, as the first Aggelos bisected the Tieren in the lead. Within a minute, only four Tierens remained, fleeing in the opposite direction. The Aggelos' beam sabers deactivated as the shard-like machines pursued their quarry. A moment later, the Aggelos split laterally, revealing the barrel of a beam gun. A single shot from each Aggelos destroyed three Tierens, the last increasing it's speed in a desperate attempt to live. Unfortunately, the Aggelos dashed ahead of him, before impaling the mobile suit in the cockpit.

Zero grinned, pleased that so far, his system had stood up to the test of combat. With a few keystroke commands and a spoken password, he deactivated the Aggelos' combat program and ordered them to return. He turned back to the combat just as Exia cleaved an Anf in two, the diesel-powered mobile suit exploding. Zero checked the other Gundams. Kyrios was already retreating, having mostly annihilated the base. Virtue was already at the rendezvous point. Dynames was finishing the last of the artillery guards.

"Intervention: Complete"

Technical A/N: The Aggelos were originally going to be observation devices operated remotely from the Ptolemaios, before Zero had the splendid idea to modify them for combat. Each Aggelos has, aside from its camouflage system and multi-spectrum camera, a beam saber and a beam gun, as well as a micro-GN Field system. Each Aggelos has a limited GN Particle Capacitor, so they can operate independently for a limited time of 1-2 days in combat, or 1-3 weeks out of combat. In order to recharge, they must dock with Zeros Gundam in order for GN Particle Compressors to fill the capacitors with high-density GN Particles.

A/N: I'm a geek aren't I? Also, Im not sure what the Anfs are powered by, so I just went with Diesel gas, which sorta makes sense considering who uses them.


	5. Chapter 4: The Aces and Angelos

Gundam OO: The Meaning of Zero

Chapter 4: The Aces and Angelos

"Captain, you are one of our two best pilots." stated the briefing officer. "Therefore, by official orders from the Joint Chiefs, you and Captain Graham Acre are to form the Anti-Gundam Investigation Squad. You will be piloting the new Patriot prototypes, recently finished ahead of schedule by Mr. Katagiri and Professor Eifman" With this, the brown-haired Asian in front of him saluted, saying

"Yes, Sir!"

Patrick Colasaur, Hit, and Arse were meeting with their immediate superior in a briefing. Needless to say, neither of the latter two were very happy with their assignment.

"WHAT!!!," Hit practically screamed. "We have to work with THAT guy and try and take down those beasts?"

"Calm down Henry," said the officer soothingly. "It's not that bad." At this, both Hit and Arse stared at him in a combination of amazement, disgust and sheer hatred while Patrick preened for some unknowable reason.

Saji Crossroad was going to die, Or, so he thought, looking at his current financial state. _I won't be able to buy food for myself at this rate_ he thought sadly. Indeed, it was true. Between his dates with Louise, college expenses, and having to help his inattentive sister with her bills, Saji Crossroad was quite broke. As he began to open his apartment door, he noticed two other people next door. Turning, he put on a friendly expression and greeted them.

"Hello, you must be my new neighbors." At this, the taller, paler one smiled, bowing and saying:

"Indeed we are. This is my younger brother, Setsuna F. Seiei" he gestured to the middle-eastern teenager next to him. "I am Zero V. Seiei."

"I'm Saji Crossroad," Saji introduced himself.

"Very nice to meet you Crossroad-san." said Zero before opening his door, Setsuna stepping inside with him following after. _Huh, they seem somewhat nice_ thought Saji before entering his own apartment, only to see his sister putting her shoes on.

"Nee-san? you're leaving?"

"There's been another Celestial Being incident," she offered by way of an answer. "Dinners on the counter, don't stay up late waiting for me." Saji rolled his eyes, saying

"See you later" as Kinue exited the apartment. After a few minutes, Saji's cell phone rang. Sighing, the university student read the caller ID, then activated the phone, opening a small holo-screen "Yes Louise?"

"Saji, quick! Turn on the news!" Sighing again, Saji turned onto the local news channel, just in time for a report on something happening on the AEU island of Ireland. As Saji watched, he grew more amazed. A conflict that had lasted for over three hundred years, ended. All because of this Celestial Being. "Saji?" queried Louise.

"The world is...changing." Was the Japanese boys only reply.

Back on Celestial Beings island post, Zero, Setsuna, Allelujah and Lockon were gathered for the next interventions. Tieria had taken Virtue in order to return to the Ptolemaios to recharge it's GN Particle supply. For the next day or so, the number of Meisters on Earth was four. "O.K., Lockon, you will be going to Africa to disrupt the diamond mines. Allelujah, you will destroy the drug plantations in South America. Setsuna and I will be continuing the Ceylon intervention." With this, The Meisters departed, each heading for their target location. In Africa, the mining mecha quickly abandoned their posts with the advent of Dynames. The drugs in South America burned due to Kyrios' bombs. On Ceylon, the HRL Tierens were falling one after another, often sliced in half by Exia's GN Blade. Then, a High-Mobility Tieren assaulted the Gundam.

Setsuna's eyes narrowed as he glared at this new opponent. The glare quickly turned into a questioning stare as the Tierens arm rotated, dropping the gun mounted on it before taking the blade from its waist. _He wants to engage me in close-combat?_ Setsuna thought. The Gundam Meister was caught off-guard when the tan Tieren charged him, moving to slice the Gundams head off. Before the blade bridged the distance between the two mobile suits, Exia's GN Blade swept across and down, disarming the Tieren. Only for the Tierens _other_ arm to move forward, grabbing the Exia's head. The Tieren lifted the Exia clear off the ground, displaying its baseline models brute strength. Setsuna gritted his teeth, angered by the act. In response, he moved the Exia's free hand back, grabbing a beam saber and activating it. The next instant, he swept the glowing beam of GN Particles across, slicing the Tierens arm off at the elbow, and following up with slashing the GN Blade across the Tierens leg and shoulder. The Tieren fell, secondary explosions rocking it. "Don't touch me." said Setsuna.

_Good_ thought Zero. _He didn't try to use his GN Blade to slice off the arm, knowing he didn't have the leverage to do it. Instead, he used the Beam Saber, which primarily uses thermal energy to melt through targets, knowing that it didn't need what was lacking._ Zero opened a channel to Setsuna.

"Setsuna, good job. I think we've finished The HRL here."

"What of the other base?" asked Setsuna.

"I destroyed it, of course. You don't think I would leave loose ends do you?" chuckled Zero. The two Meisters moved off, heading to the temporary "base" where they would leave their Gundams before heading back to the apartment in Japan. Then, Zero's Gundam was smashed into, knocking it off-course at the same exact instant a black and gold mobile suit attacked Exia. _What the HELL!!!???_ Zero screamed in his mind.

The pilot of the white and gold mobile suit hovering before Zero calmly faced the Gundam, noting it's strange configuration. _This is for you, Lelouch_ thought Captain Suzaku Kururugi of the Union Military.

Zero cautiously scanned the mobile suit before him, taking in the two swords, the double-barreled rifle, the elongated wedge-shaped head, and the relatively thick frame. _Must be the new Union model_ he thought. _But that wasn't supposed to be finished for years...._.

Suzaku observed the Gundam. It was almost a carbon copy of the one Graham was battling, except for the weapons, the wing-like objects mounted on its back, and the color scheme. Where the other Gundam had white, blue and red, this one was colored black, purple and gold. The wings were pitch-black, and instead of being outfitted with a combo shield/sword/gun and other melee weapons, this one had a large blade on its left hip, and a twin-barreled gun on its right. Suzaku ran a quick systems check, noting how the Gundam kept its distance. Then, he charged.

_Shit!_ thought Zero. Setsuna was still engaged with that other new-model suit, and it didn't seem likely that he was going to be able to break away without trouble. Moving quickly, Zero boosted away from the charging Union suit, reaching for his GN Submachine Gun. He watched in disbelief as the suit quickly closed the distance, drawing it's two swords, which veritably glowed white from the heat and vibrations the metal was subjected to. The Meister swore, adding more speed as he fired several bursts at the speeding Mobile Suit. _No doubt. It's the prototype Patriot._ Zero frantically recalled the details of the suit, while buying time with erratic maneuvers and sporadic bursts of GN beams. _SVMS-02X Union Patriot, an update on the Union Flag, incorporating several new technologies, including satellite-based microwave energy transfers and enhanced electromagnets. It's made out of an E-Carbon/Neo-Titanium alloy, incredibly light, and yet only somewhat weaker than the difficultly manufactured E-Carbon. Its plasma thrusters use the latest electromagnets, allowing it output more than five times that of the Flags, compensating for the extra weight while still increasing overall speed. It's swords are made out of silicon, E-carbon and tungsten, allowing it to achieve temperatures that would easily melt other materials. Its experimental linear rifles use new high-density charged titanium slugs, allowing it to punch through a meter of solid concrete. Overall, an impressive machine, but still outdated by the Gundams_. As Zero recalled the details of the Patriot, he continued to dodge the slices of it's blades, temporarily driving it back with GN beams.

_He's good_ Suzaku reluctantly admitted. He had hoped that he could quickly incapacitate the Gundam, but the suit was fast enough, and the pilot good enough, to stay just out of reach or avoid him when he got too close. The confusing thing was that the Gundam hadn't directly attacked him. It was almost like it was stalling.

An alert flashed on Zero's HUD, informing him of some recent arrivals. A grin spread across his face, feral and almost insane. "Well then," he said "let's see how you handle these...." He holstered his Gundams GN SMG, drew the GN Long Sword, and charging the Patriot.

_What!?_ Suzaku had to move backwards and down to avoid the blades slash, and again when the Gundam continued to assault him. _What changed? Why is he taking the offensive now?_ Suzaku glanced briefly towards Graham before returning his attention to the Gundam in front of him. It wasn't reassuring. Despite the improved thermal blades, Grahams Patriot was being slowly driven back by the Sword Gundam. All of a sudden, his Patriot was rocked by a series of impacts, throwing him off-course and almost into a slice from the Winged Gundams blade.

Zero smiled again, pleased by the result. On it's own, his Gundam was woefully underpowered. But, with the Aggelos.... The shard-like weapons returned to their storage under his Gundams wings, recharging on GN Particles. Zero eyed the gauge that appeared on his HUD. _Just five seconds...._

Suzaku took the offensive again. He and Graham had observed the effect those remote weapons had on the HRL forces. Needless to say, he didn't want them turned against him. The situation was back to the way it was before the arrival of the remotes, him charging, and the Gundam retreating. Of course, there was more urgency now, as the Gundam had a greater chance of winning.

The Gundam Meisters eyes lit up when he booted the system. Across his screen scrolled G.E.A.S.S. LVL 1. Zero grinned as he remembered the acronym. Gundam Extension Armed Subordinate System Level 1. Chuckling, Zero extended his arms to either side of his body, his specialized pilot suit reading the movements and sending signals to extend the keyboards mounted on either side of his chair. Zero began typing, entering calculations and coordinates at a near inhuman speed of one-hundred fifty words a minute. Six Aggelos exited his Gundams wings, three from each side, fully charged and ready to spread Zero's message of doom.

"Now then," said the Meister "face the power of Gundam Angelos."

Suzaku warily assessed the situation. With any other kind of remote weaponry, the Union Ace would have ignored them, instead striving to destroy their controller. But, he had witnessed what these things could do. Also, unlike other modern remote weapons, these were fully combat capable aerial platforms. Then, the remotes dashed to either side of him, three on each side. **Shit**_take Mushrooms!_ thought Suzaku as he retreated from the things, which began firing beams at him. Any other pilot in any other machine would've perished then, and even Suzaku and his Patriot barely managed to avoid the crossfire. "Crap!!" The Ace turned to see Grahams machine smoking, missing both arms and its rifles. In a flash of insight, Suzaku understood what happened. The Gundam Pilot wasn't just stalling for time. He was also positioning Suzaku so that even if he missed, he'd still hit Graham. The Union pilots had been outmaneuvered. Swearing, Graham dodged the Sword Gundams slices, as Suzaku swerved side to side, keeping Graham out of the remotes' line of fire.

Zero, grinning, directed the Aggelos to fire just to the right of the white Patriot, causing it to dodge left, colliding with the black one, who was dodging Exia's blade. Quickly, Zero typed a series of commands, arranging the into two triangles, one horizontal and the other vertical, facing the Union machines. The six remotes simultaneously fired, each beam hitting its target. Just not in the right places. Zeros grin lessened in intensity, as the white Patriot managed to block two beams with its right arm, three with its left, and the final one with its knee. It accomplished this by maneuvering around the black unit, ending up with only its whole left leg, half of its right leg, and half of its right arm. Then the white Patriot moved the remnants of its right arm and moved to and past the black one, catching it around the waist as they flew away. Setsuna made to move after them, but a hand grabbed his Exia's shoulder, preventing pursuit. "Let them run." advised Zero. "Their stories and the flight recorders of their mobile suits will warn others to cease fighting. They will eventually do so, one way or another." The Gundam Meister meant of course, whether they dropped their weapons, or no longer had arms to wield them. Setsuna nodded, and stowed away Exia's weapons as Angelos's Aggelos stored themselves. "Although I must admit, I had hoped they would stay long enough for me to test the G.E.A.S.S better. Let's go." Both Gundams flew away, opposite the path of the Union Patriots.


	6. Chapter 5: Praise the Lord

Gundam OO: The Meaning of Zero

Chapter 5: Praise the lord.

Allelujah sighed. It was going to be a long day. His mission was to observe the HRL's new Tieren mobile suit, which Veda had admittedly little data on, thanks to the HRL's (justifiably) paranoid isolationist tactics. If the suit was powerful, he was tasked to destroy it before the HRL technicians could get anything useful from its test. In his head, Allelujah could sense the feeling of hope emanating from Hallelujah. The Meister sighed again, sitting down on his seat on the HRLs linear train as the preparations began to end.

Zero was sitting at a desk, while Setsuna cleaned the numerous weapons they carried around, including (but not limited to) four silenced pistols, two sonic knives, an authentic katana made out of E-Carbon, an advanced assault rifle (complete with attached scope, grenade launcher and bayonet) and Zero's personal stealth needle pistol. _Now, wheres that list....here it is_. Zero was currently hacking into the Union's database, looking for more information on the Patriot mobile suits and their pilots. The Meister/Tactical Commander paused in his scanning, seeing something rather unexpected. _USA 8th Independent Tactical Aviation Corps? This wasn't here the last time I hacked their system..._ Curious, Zero selected the unit, bringing up a list of pilots and mobile suits assigned to it. Unsurprisingly, both lists were overwritten by a large **CLASSIFIED** sign. Zero snorted, and began typing again, hacking the system as easily as breathing, which he stopped afterwards. _Suzaku....._ The images flashed before his eyes, seemingly of another life that he once lived. The brown-haired, green-eyed boy that was easily beaten in chess, yet could outfight experienced soldiers.

Setsuna eyed Zero, wondering what could have affected the man. Putting down the knife he was sharpening, Setsuna walked over, looking over Zero's shoulder. And practically recoiled in surprise, seeing the mobile suits from the previous missions. The Kurdish teenager had been unnerved by the one in the black unit, Graham Acre, who had declared his attraction for Gundam when he attacked Exia at twice the speed of sound. This didn't explain Zero's reaction, whom Setsuna saw was hardly breathing, staring at the image of the other pilot. Exia's Meister briefly glanced at the picture, memorizing the Union ace's picture, before roughly shaking Zero. He started, whirling around to face Setsuna, who regarded him questioningly.

"I-It's nothing, just an old face. From before." The hacker turned back, tapped a few keys and attached his pocket computer to the terminal, downloading all relevant data to the Patriot unit. The Krugis Meister eyed Zero for a few moments before turning away. They were the only two in Celestial Being who had known each other before-hand. As such, both felt some responsibility for the other. Both treated the other as some kind of sibling. All too ironic, considering they both had personally killed members of their real families.

Glancing around, Allelujah exited his compartment, proceeding to the checkpoint to retrieve his luggage (a transmitter disguised as a phone, two pistols contained in a lock box, some food, and a few sodas). All of a sudden, pain wracked his head, incapacitating him and dropping him to his knees in agony. In his mind, he felt another presence, aside from Hallelujah, who began taking over, controlling their body as Allelujah mentally writhed. Distantly, Allelujah felt Hallelujahs murderous intent being directed onto the outside presence, which (understandably) immediately grew terrified and unnerved. As the pain faded, Allelujah re-assumed control, and a series of explosions rocked the station. The superhuman Meister immediately knew what was happening, grabbed his bag and ran, activating the transmitter as he went.

Outside, a girly pink Tieren was going nuts as an average blue one attempted to stop the rampaging peach suit. The pink one fired another burst of rounds, it's second in as many minutes, before going limp. The damage was done though, and three large sections of the elevator floated away, pulled by Earth's gravitational field. The blue Tieren, piloted by one Sergei Smirnov, survivor of Setsuna's devastating assault on Ceylon, raced towards the blocks, using his Tierens boosters to try and accelerate the blocks into stable orbit. _Damn it, there's not enough thrust!!_ screamed Sergei in his mind. At that moment, a heat source registered on his thermal sensor. _Why didn't it show up on radar? Unless..._ Sergei's thoughts were proven correct when Kyrios jetted up next to his Tieren, transforming into mobile suit form and placing it's hands against the blocks' hull, greatly increasing it's velocity. _Almost, but not enough..._ thought the Wild Bear of Russia, starting to lose hope after even this advanced machine's thrust proved insufficient. "Everyone, get in the central block!!" Sergei was astonished by the pilots voice, the owner of which could only be twenty at most. Then Sergei practically jumped out of his seat when an enormous beam split space just a few meters to his side, blasting through the metal holding the left block to the others.

"Well, here's something decidedly more tasteful than driving off miners." Lockon Stratos stated, his Dynames outfitted with an array of sensor equipment, aiming an enormous rifle connected to several condensers at space. The sniper frowned as a group of clouds strayed across his line of sight, then said "Setsuna, get rid of those clouds would ya?" The Exia streaked upwards, slicing the clouds and creating a draft that ensured a distinct lack of rain in the area for the next week. _Powerful this scope may be, it's not exactly suited for seeing through obstructions._ Lockon took aim, corrected for blooming, and fired, his shot ripping through the attachment of the other block, severing it and letting it fall to burn in the Earth's atmosphere.

In orbit, Allelujah pushed his Gundam, accelerating the block into an orbit that, if left undisturbed, would hold for decades. His mission done, the Meister changed his Gundam, accelerating past the HRL rescue team. Some of the Tierens began to pursue him, when an order roared through the command net. "STOP!" commanded Sergei, telling the team to focus on the civilians instead. The Russian glanced towards the point of light quickly disappearing around the curve of the Earth, thinking _This is my thanks Gundam._

A/N: I never really liked the episode this is based on, so I kinda skimmed over this part. So this chapter is pretty much just Zero and Setsuna background.


	7. Chapter 6: Annihilation

Gundam OO: The Meaning of Zero

Chapter 6: Annihilation

Zero frowned as he reviewed the mission data. While Sumeragi didn't mind Allelujah's mission change, Wang Liu Mei and Tieria had vociferously derided the Kyrios' pilot for his indiscretion. As a result, Allelujah had been restrained aboard the Ptolemaios in a containment room, his only contact with Haros that brought his meals. Professionally, Zero thought that Allelujah should have taken the chance to destroy the Tieren Taozi, but his personal opinion was that the Meister had made the right choice. Sighing, Zero filed away the mission review, pulling up a document. The genius scanned it, looking at the force deployment for the AEU. _So, they're holding an exercise with Moralia. Well, it looks like our next objective is clear._ Zero quickly typed up a report, including a list of units participating in the exercise.

Allelujah glanced up when the door opened, and was surprised to see Tieria at the door. "We're heading back." Was the Meister's only reply to Allelujah's expression.

"The target is Moralia." Zero stated, briefing Lockon and Setsuna. "I, as usual, shall remain on over watch, Allelujah shall engage the aerial forces deployed, while Tieria destroys the mobile suits at the air strip. You two will be in the thick of it, fighting the bulk of the forces. I'll aid where necessary." The strategist concluded just as Celestial Beings mechanic, Ian Vashti walked up.

"Yo, Setsuna, Lockon, I've got your new equipment," the aging man said, turning to two containers next to the Gundams, each opened and revealing racks of equipment. One held the Dynames' new shields, a small one and a large one, to be mounted on the shoulders. The other held Exia's new GN Swords, one long and the other short.

"What, nothing for me?" Zero said offhandedly. Ian scoffed, saying

"As if what you've done to your Gundam isn't enough! I tell you, build a new unit for a guy out of spare parts, a masterpiece considering the circumstances, and then he goes and makes all sorts of "upgrades" and "modifications"! Humph!" Zero stared after the mechanic, who went to supervise the expressionless Setsuna in equipping the new weapons. Lockon chuckled, patted Zero on the shoulder and trotted off to Dynames.

The next day, the Union's new unit, the Patriots, was hanging around just outside of Moralia's airspace. "I hope we're not wrong about this Graham..." Suzaku said nervously. The current thought tumbling around the aces' heads was that Celestial Being was going to attack weapons industries too, of which Moralia was a key factor, being home to the Private Military Corporation Trust.

"Hoy, there they are!" Suzaku turned, facing one Daryl Dodge, an African-American piloting one of the advanced Flags. Suzaku's colleague, Graham Acre, moved over to the monitor, which showed the overall flight of Gundams, with four Picture-in-Picture displays showing zoomed in videos.

"That equipment wasn't on the reports..." said Howard Mason, a Caucasian pilot.

"Where's that one you were fighting Kururugi?" asked Graham, noting the distinct lack of the Winged Gundam.

"It's probably hiding somewhere, acting as an Aerial Warning and Control unit, ready to support with those remote weapons," Suzaku replied. Graham nodded, turning back to the Sword Gundam, examining it's two new blades.

Allelujah could sense his alter-ego cackling gleefully in the corner of his mind as Kyrios accelerated towards the AEU/Moralian air patrol. As the linear rounds began to fly at him, Allelujah pulled Kyrios into a roll, releasing the missiles from the tail unit as he did. The missiles flew straight, contacting the Enacts and shredding them to smoking bits.

Tieria moved Virtue through the air, landing at the air field after he used a Bazooka blast to annihilate most of the forces stationed there. Two Hellions faced him, firing linear round that laughably glanced off of Virtue's armor. A single blast served to annihilate them, as well as the hanger behind them. Linear rounds pinged off of Virtues head as an alert sounded in Tieria's cockpit. With an annoyed sigh, the Meister turned his Gundam around to face the approaching Enacts.

"You're not the one that humiliated me, but you'll do for a victory!" cried Colasaur as he flew his Enact at the Big Gundam in front of a flight of Moralia Enacts. Arse and Hit were smartly hanging back, having seen enough of what all the Gundams can do. Neither of them were surprised when the Big Gundams shoulder cannons fired a combined blast, nicking Patrick's Enact as he reflexively dodged and hitting the Moralia units full on, disintegrating what it touched. Both sighed, and went to help their crashed 'commander', a position that still rankled them.

Setsuna dodged a clumsy swipe from a Hellion, using a Beam Dagger to slice off it's arm, and stabbed it through both cockpit and capacitor. He withdrew the Dagger from the exploding Hellion, turned, and threw it at a Hellion charging Dynames from behind, impaling the mobile suit. As that Hellion died, Lockon came under fire from another group of Hellions, his Haro-controlled shield moving to intercept the shots. "Not very polite are they Setsuna?" Said the sniper as he pulled a Beam Pistol and moved to fire at the new group while keeping his Sniper Rifle on the group he was still firing at.

Ignoring the comment, Setsuna moved towards yet another approaching group of Hellions, this time led by two Enacts. Setsuna drew his GN Long and Short Blades, charging the group as he dodged the rifle rounds firing his way. As he closed, the Enacts began backing up, trying to avoid him. To no avail, as Exia's Long Blade bisected the leftmost one, and the Short Blade beheaded the other, which was then sliced in half with a spin-slash. The Hellion turned to flee, and Setsuna sheathed the s GN Blades, using Exia's Rifle to pepper the retreating machine. Then, a line of linear rounds struck the earth, leading to impacts on Exia's head and shoulder armor. Setsuna glanced upwards, seeing an Enact painted darker than others. _Must be an enemy ace_ thought the Gundam Meister, as his GN Sword locked into place on Exia's forearm. As the Enact charged, so too did Exia, and the Moralian machine dodged Exia's initial slash, kicking the Gundam in the side, forcing it off-balance. Setsuna remembered another time such a move was used on him, only not in a mobile suit.

"The Suit may be good, but the pilot certainly is lacking now isn't it?" As the voice emanated from the Enact, Setsuna grew cold, remembering a distant battlefield, where this same voice spouted about God and Jihads. A liar. Enraged, Setsuna pulled the Exia about, and in a surprising burst of speed, raced towards the Enact in what would be a dash and slash maneuver. The overhead slice was intercepted by the Enacts rifle bayonet, and held there as both machines struggled for dominance.

"Ooh, touched a sore spot did I?" As the voice sounded again in it's mocking tone, a far cry from the kindly sound in his past, Setsuna veritably screamed, and Exia's Drive covering glowed as the particle sheath surrounding the GN Sword increased, glowing as it melted through the rifle. The Enact quickly dashed away, it's rifle falling in two pieces and exploding from the backlash of energy. Setsuna quickly typed commands into the console of his cockpit, causing the forehead sensor of Exia to flash in Morse code, reading *Were you in the Krugis Conflict?* Setsuna desperately wanted to force the pilot out, to confirm visually if it was the man he thought it was, but years of being taught by Zero what was smart and what wasn't told him how foolish that would be, and possibly detrimental to the long-term plans of Celestial Being.

"Yeah, I fought in that war. Was a good one too, but what's it to you?" came the reply from the Enact. Setsuna grew more desperate, and he keyed out another Morse code message. *Are you Ali Al Saachez?* said this message.

"Yeah, but again, whats it to you? Got some kind of grudge?"

Zero's eyes grew wide as the sentence was relayed to him through the Aggelos monitoring Setsuna. Quickly, his hands flew across the dual keyboards, stealthily launching the remaining eight of his Aggelos, all moving towards Setsuna's location. He would disable the Enact, and then let Setsuna have the final blow. The Krugish native deserved it, after what that man had forced him to do...but Zero would have his due for the man that had killed his family.....

The Enact barely dodged an aggressive rush from Exia, moving away from the blade that sliced towards it.

"Shit!!" cursed Ali as he moved the Enact backwards, keeping just ahead of the Gundam. The single curse became a veritable flood of swear words as nine beams struck his Enact, annihilating his head and both of his legs. Eight shard-like objects flew out of the sky, firing beams from gun barrels. The mercenary dodged each beam, often with mere centimeters to spare, and then retreated. As he flew away, the machines fell away, seeming to let him go.

Inside the Angelos' cockpit, Zero was staring at the monitor showing the retreating Enact, seeming as calm as ever. In his mind though, he was as calm as a hurricane. _I thought he died! I was sure that he was dead! Along with that bastard...._ Swallowing his disappointment, he opened up a communications window.

"Sumeragi, we're going to need to accelerate the operation." the Strategic Commander stared at him questioningly. "There's been.....a complication. We need to end this quickly." Nodding, Sumeragi turned towards Christina Sierra and Feldt Grace, both members of the bridge command crew. Feldt typed in changes to the command program, and Christina relayed the new orders to the Gundam Meisters. For most current operations, the Ptolemaios' crew would actually have little to do. Sumeragi was the Strategic Commander, who decided where the Meisters would attack, depending on suggestions from both Veda and Zero, as well as her own judgment. Christina was mostly a communications officer, relaying commands and suggestions between the Meisters and the Commanders. Feldt was a systems engineer and information analyst, her duty was to analyze the Gundams for possible problems, and upload relevant data. All of them were in Wang Liu Mei's mansion, overseeing the first major intervention. While Celestial Being had engaged in interventions against other forces, this was the first one matching them against a major military force. So far, it was going well.

Setsuna was still staring after the Enact when the change in orders was relayed to him. He looked around and then checked his sensor display. The only Aggelos left was the one assigned to observe him.

"Time to go Setsuna." After glancing one last time in the direction Ali's Enact had gone, Setsuna obeyed, going into a nearby fissure. Zero descended, the remaining Aggelos returning as the Angelos revealed itself. All around, Hellions and Enacts alike turned towards him, seeming to tremble as they raised their rifles. Seeing this, the Meister grinned, as he activated the G.E.A.S.S.

As Setsuna joined the other Meisters in the fissure, Lockon opened a communication window.

"Hoy, Setsuna, Wheres Zero?" queried the Irishman.

"He stayed behind to deal with the remainders." answered Exia's Meister. Lockon began to speak again, about to ask how Zero was going to stop them from informing the rest of the Moralian and AEU forces, but stopped when Setsuna eyed him.

"Oh...." whispered the sniper. As the four Gundams traveled along the inside of the fissure, a burst of deep green light flashed behind them, where Zero was. Each Meister was watching the timer displayed on their HUD, making sure that their travel time was in accordance to the plan. As the timer reached zero, the four main Gundams flew up, above the Moralian command center. On the ground stood dozens of Hellions and a handful of Enacts, each as surprised as the other when the Gundams thought occupied appeared before them. Setsuna moved Exia forward, ignoring the linear rounds filling the air around him as the Moralians panicked while firing. The first victim was a Hellion that was backing away, moving awkwardly before falling in two pieces and exploding. The next was a Hellion that was pierced through by Dynames sniper beam. From then on, chaos reigned as men and mobile suits fought for their lives, against Celestial Beings Gundams and Meisters. Virtues GN Bazooka fired a blast that eliminated four Hellions standing too close together, and its cannons fired together, clearing a group of low-flying Hellions in aircraft form from the sky. In that same sky, Kyrios danced to the tune Allelujah played on its controls, dodging missiles and rifle fire, all the while firing bursts of beams that perforated the PMC mobile suits. To the left of Exia, Dynames fired endlessly, rifle and pistol shooting beams that unerringly struck their targets, blasting holes in armor and cockpit. Exia moved gracefully back and forth, slicing with its' GN Long and Short Blades, carving Hellions and Enacts in two.

Mere minutes later, the four Gundams stood in a carpet of debris, the remains of Moralia's mobile suit force. Virtue leveled both Bazooka and Cannons at the command center, ready to destroy at a moments notice. Dynames stood towards the back, rifle aimed also at the building. All the Meisters waited, either for the surrender, or the signal for attack. A flare flew up from the command center, bursting in a white signal of surrender. Allelujah and Lockon sighed, while Tieria and Setsuna merely holstered their Gundams weapons and flew away.

A few miles away, Zero grinned as Angelos ascended above the battlefield, pleased at the missions success. As Angelos disappeared and flew away, two AEU Enacts flew over the battlefield.

"Dear God....." whispered Arse. Hit was lost for words as he stared at the sight. Mobile suits littered the landscape, destroyed in various ways. To the left was one laying in the dirt, holes stabbed into both arms, a single stab through both legs which were folded over each other, and a stab in the cockpit. To their right was a group of Hellions that seemed to have been ripped to pieces, only the half-cooled liquid metal indicating the Gundams beam weapons instead of the claws of some beast. Hellions and Enacts were seen everywhere in similar states of destruction, while others seemed to have been simply pierced by beam fire from multiple directions. The AEU aces suddenly began thinking more about their career and their lives.

A/N: note that previous chapter said _some members,_ not the whole thing. Ian doesn't like Zero much, because of the Meisters modifications to the Angelos. Also, while both Suzaku and Graham fought Angelos and Exia, they're Union and haven't informed the other nations about Angelos' existence. Its not until the Taklamakan Desert when Angelos' secrecy is blown sky-high.


	8. File 01: Angelos, Aggelos and Zero

Gundam 00: The Meaning of Zero

File 1

**GN-001A**

_Gundam Angelos_

Pilot: Zero V. Seiei

Height: 18.3 Meters

Weight: 60.43 Metric Tons

Power Source: 1 GN Drive

Propulsion: GN Vernier

Systems: GN Field, G.E.A.S.S, C.O.D.E, Trans-Am

Equipment: 1 GN Long Sword, 1 GN Submachine Gun, 12 Aggelos, 1 Advanced Aggelos, 4 GN Missile Launchers

Bio: Gundam Angelos is perhaps the only one of its kind among the 3rd generation Gundams. For one thing, its made almost completely out of spare parts from the other Gundams, primarily Exia. The wings are actually modified prototype of Dynames large shoulder shield. The Angelos is also unique in that it is perhaps the only Gundam designed strictly for a commander. Its sensors are among the most powerful developed by Celestial Being, and it possesses highly advanced encryption and decryption systems. However, the most impressive abilities come from the modifications made by its Meister, Zero V. Seiei. The Tactical Commander managed to add impressive capabilities to the software, and managed to install the Angelos' most potent weapons in its wings with the help of the entire Lagrange 3 base.

Aside from the operational modifications, Angelos differs from the other Gundams in its coloring. While the other Gundams have a paint scheme including white and the Meisters personal color, Angelos is black with Zero's secondary colors of choice. The design of the coloring is actually exactly the same as the Exia's, differing in that Zero replaced white with black, blue with violet, and red with gold.

Aggelos (means messengers)

Designation: Remote controlled semi-independent aerial/space/sea weapons

Number: 12

Weaponry: 1 Beam Saber each, 1 dual barrel GN Gun

Systems: Optical Cloaking, Micro-GN Field,

Bio: The Aggelos were originally supposed to be stealth observation devices for the Ptolemaios to survey military installations and keep a watch perimeter around the relatively vulnerable ship. The idea was scrapped due to redundancy, as it was judged that Veda and Celestial Being agents could provide relative information with less resource usage. When Zero joined Celestial Being, one of his most impressive feats was to redesign the Aggelos for combat purposes while keeping their stealth and observation capabilities.

The Aggelos are perhaps Zero's most powerful invention, taking the original stealth observation probe concept, and modifying it until it became a powerful design for remote weapons. Using advanced thrust vectoring technology, a partial A.I., and impressive particle capacitors, Zero managed to make it so that the Aggelos could move in atmosphere while still retaining both energy and GN Particles to fire weapons and generate a field. The Aggelos are usually stored on special ports on the underside of the Angelos' Wings, which contain advanced GN Particle condensers to compress the GN Particles so that more can be stored in the Aggelos' Particle Capacitors.

Each Aggelos has a Beam Saber and GN Gun for offensive equipment. The Zeros technical genius was especially displayed by the system allowing the Aggelos to switch between Saber and Gun. When in Beam Saber mode, the Gun ensconced inside the Aggelos fires a high-density blast of GN Particles, which is caught by a special field at the fore of the Aggelos, then emitted out of the cavity in the front of the machine while still contained by the field, creating a beam saber. When in Gun mode, the Aggelos splits length-wise, revealing the Gun and allowing it to fire unhindered. As a result of the thrust vectoring technology, the Aggelos are capable of moving in multiple directions: up, down, left, right, or any combination thereof. The GN Field system is essentially the same as the one present in the Virtue Gundam, only minimized.

Codename: Zero V. Seiei

Real Name: ??????? ????????? (omitted by request of Celestial Being and for fear of my life)

Age: 18

Eyes: Violet

Hair: Black

Race: ?????? (also omitted)

Occupation: Gundam Meister, Tactical Commander, Grandmaster (you guess)

Personality: Strict, albeit friendly

Bio: Zero V. Seiei joined Celestial Being at the exact same time as Setsuna F. Seiei. Both were found outside the wastes of the Krugis battlefield where Azadistan won, at the age of 16 and 14 respectively. When they were first recruited, it was originally decided that Setsuna should pilot Exia while Zero served as a crewman on the Ptolemaios. Then, about a month after their recruitment, it was discovered that Zero had a large amount of natural skill piloting mobile suits. It was decided that he would also be a Meister, as there were still some unused GN Drives in existence.

The only difficulty had been in designing a new Gundam for him. Which was actually resolved quickly when Zero suggested using spare parts for the Exia to make a new Gundam, with him modifying it. Zero's post as Tactical Commander came about when he repeatedly fought Sumeragi Lee Noriega in strategy simulations to a draw. When Celestial Being began its operations, Zero assumed the role of Meister leader, taking to the role as though he was born to it.

A/N: Well, thats that. As for why I'm submitting this technical/personnel file instead of an actual chapter......I realized I was writing the wrong chapter. So, the new chapter is actually gonna take a while and I wrote this in order to hopefully stave off the angry mob (or, considering the number of reviews, angry individuals)

1/23/09 A/N: due to a request by Blizzard Alchemist, I decided to separate the Aggelos from the Angelos file and elaborate on their origins and the modifications by Zero. As well as add some ideas I had to the coming soon list.

coming soon in technical files S1

GNW-004

SVMS-02X

GNX-665T

Advanced Aggelos

GN Fang presumed history

C.O.D.E system

and in personnel files S1

Arsalan 'Arse' McDane

Henry 'Hit' Xavier

Suzaku Kururugi

Kewell Ichi


	9. Chapter 7: The Beasts of the Void

Gundam 00: The Meaning of Zero

Chapter 7: The Beasts of the Void

_How beautiful space is....._thought Zero as he gazed outside the Ptolemaios' view port. All of the Meisters were back on the Ptolemaios, taking a short break for rest and Gundam maintenance. Not that the Gundams needed it. If Celestial Beings mobile suits could last practically unscratched throughout over sixty interventions of various types, then there wouldn't be much that could harm them. Although Zero couldn't deny the need for psychological relaxation. He was actually enjoying this little R and R. So long as he stayed away from Tieria. Virtue's Meister seemed to hold Zero in high esteem, as he considered Angelos' Meister to be the only other person who was actually worthy of being such. While that in itself wasn't exactly annoying, the results were. The androgynous man had taken to hanging around Zero. Sometimes, the Tactical Commander thought that if Tieria were either gay or a girl, he would be in a lot of trouble. _I'd better check on Setsuna._ Zero sighed and made his way in the direction of Exia's container.

Inside, Exia was swarmed with little Haro mechanics ensconced in worker drones, doing all they can to make Exia seem shiny and brand-new. Setsuna himself was inside its cockpit, apparently looking over some programs and possibly checking on the security in their apartment, which they had upgraded with several defense lasers and a few electro-shock trip mines.

"Hoy, Setsuna!" called the pale Meister. Climbing out of the cockpit and down to the deck, Setsuna stood before his superior and fictitious brother. "How's it going?"

"Well. I've successfully managed to apply the system updates you devised to Exia. According to simulator results, there's been an apparent 16% increase in agility, a 9% increase in Particle and energy efficiency, and an up-link to your personal computer has been installed with a 89% synchronization rate." replied Setsuna.

"Good. Now if Veda is hacked again, at least Exia and Angelos will be able to operate independently." At these words, Setsuna blinked, before asking:

"Veda hacked?" With a nod, Zero said

"Yes. Aside from my own.....excursions into Veda's memory banks, it seems there have been previous intrusions into its software. You'd be interested in some of what I've found." Blinking, the Krugis teen paused and the said

"Why not inform the others? Surely they must know."

"I can't tell them. Then my own hacking would be discovered and you know what would happen to us..." pausing to receive a nod from Setsuna, Zero scowled and continued. "At best, I've tried to approach the technicians with worries about what would happen if Veda were compromised. They laughed at me and said such a horrid event was impossible. At best, we'll only be able to separate some of the Gundams from Veda's influence, so that in the event of a complete takeover, they can't be shut down."

Mere kilometers away in HRL space, the famous Wild Bear of Russia and a company of mobile suit pilots waited. A few hours previous, the Eurasians had spread a vast web of communication device throughout the space of their elevator and space stations, ready to pounce wherever the net failed. Knowing the ability of the Gundams to nullify wireless communication, Sergei Smirnov had devised this strategy with a few days of thought, and received the resources required to implement it. Currently, the HRL Commander himself was standing on the bridge of an HRL Lao Fu, mobile suit space carriers. At his side was perhaps one of the most dangerous individuals in Earth orbit. Soma Pieres was a genetically enhanced supersoldier, utilizing quantum brainwaves to increase reaction speed and thought processes, and gene therapy to increase physical aptitude. The supersoldier's personal machine was the Tieren Taozi, designed specifically for her kind in mind.

"Colonel Smirnov!' called one of the bridge technicians.

"Is it them?" queried the scarred soldier.

"Possibly. There's been a single blackout in this sector, and its moving rapidly." Nodding, Sergei abruptly marched off, yelling orders into his radio.

"Sumeragi! Zero!" At Chris' call, both Commanders sprinted off to the bridge, wondering what it could be this time. And hoping that it didn't include any images of French nudist beaches.....When the two highest ranking Celestial Being members burst through the bridge door, they saw Chris sitting wide-eyed at her station while Lichtendehl Tsery rubbed his reddening cheek.

"What is it?" Sumeragi demanded. Wordlessly, Chris pointed to her screen, where both Zero and Sumeragi saw a squarish device.

"Communication devices. Must be HRL, as only they wouldn't balk at spending so many resources in a single operation." Zero observed, heading out the door even as he finished. Quickly, Sumeragi hit the intercom button on her command chair, yelling

"All Meisters to Gundams!! Expect an attack soon!"

Minutes later, five carriers were detected on the E-sensor, positively identified as HRL Lao Fu. As soon as they were detected, two carriers split off from the group and began swinging around in an indirect route to the Ptolemaios. _This tactic.....Its the Wild Bear of Russia_ thought Sumeragi.

"Allelujah, Tieria, launch and intercept those carriers that split off. Setsuna and Zero, launch afterwards, but stay in the Ptolemaios' jamming area. Lockon, stay in your container. Dynames hasn't been fully put back together." Allelujah, Tieria, Setsuna and Zero all nodded on their communication screens and began launch preparations, while Lockon scowled and disconnected.

"I'm sure you've noticed, haven't you Sumeragi?" Nodding, the Strategic Commander replied

"Indeed. These are the same tactics used by the Wild Bear of Russia in the Fifth Solar War."

"So we're up against the famous, or infamous, Sergei Smirnov. This should be interesting." said Zero.

Outside, the Ptolemaios linear catapult opened up as Allelujah's Kyrios slid into position. The compartments on the walls opened for the rails, as the magnetic forces quickly rose. Within seconds, Kyrios was blasted into the cold vacuum as the containers moved to allow Virtue to access the catapult. Dynames compartment opened up, allowing the Sniper Gundam a restricted line of fire as it rested the attachment allowing it to connect to the catapult while its pilot cursed his ill luck. Exia and Angelos' containers also opened, although these Gundams floated out, Angelos activating its advanced cloaking system while Exia drew its swords. Soon, Kyrios and Virtue were racing to their respective targets as Exia, Dynames and Angelos faced the trio of carriers with their complement of Space Tierens.

"Colonel, there are two more blackout areas, each rapidly accelerating towards the two decoy carriers, and the original blackout area has increased." reported the same technician.

"So, they took the bait." commented the Bear. "Lieutenant Pieres, launch in your Taozi. We're going after one of the Gundams with Lieutenant Ming." The supersoldier snapped a crisp salute before marching off to the mobile suit bay. "Launch all Tierens, and hang back. With caution, and a little luck, we may capture two of these Gundam units." Sergei ordered before going to his own Tieren.

"The enemy vessels are launching their mobile suits." reported Feldt.

"How many?" asked Sumeragi.

"About forty Tierens, all moving en masse towards our position. Tieria and Allelujah have moved out of contact range." The Strategic Commander sat there for a moment, chewing on a nail.

"Don't worry Miss Noriega. The HRL won't be able to overwhelm us." assured the Angelos' Meister.

Grinning, Zero activated his G.E.A.S.S, the program activating the limited A.I inside the Aggelos, allowing him to more easily issue commands. With a few taps, all twelve Aggelos fanned out in a twelve-pointed star formation, facing the oncoming horde and surrounding Exia. As the first few Tierens appeared and fired at the Sword Gundam, Zero issued orders to each individual Aggelos, picking targets of opportunity and selecting kill shots. Exia managed to block all the shots fired at it on its left shield, retreating and drawing the oblivious HRL pilots into Zero's trap. When the first three Tierens passed the formation, the Aggelos decloaked and fired several bursts of GN Beams, instantly destroying twelve of the bulky mobile suits. Then the remotes quickly reoriented themselves, reforming into Beam Saber mode and accelerating towards the three closest Tierens. Each Tieren was stabbed through both arms and a leg, and the impaled on the Saber of a fourth Aggelos in a quick crucification. As the Tierens began firing at the Ptolemaios, the Aggelos retreated, activating their GN Fields and maneuvering to block most of the shots.

_Almost there...._Allelujah thought. _"Good, I'm getting bored here. Theres nothing to do in this empty mind...."_ came Hallelujahs caustic reply. Internally sighing, Allelujah accelerated Kyrios, moving toward the oncoming transport. He did not expect said transport to explode, covering Kyrios in some kind of gel. At the same moment, an excruciating pain burst into Allelujah's mind, incapacitating him as a pinkish Tieren came closer from behind the now destroyed carrier. "No...stay away....STAY AWAY!!!" The oblivious Tieren closed within an arms reach, and grabbed Kyrios. "AAAAGGGHHGHGHGGHHH!!!!!"

"AAAGGGHHGGGGGHHHHHHHAAAAHHH!!!!" the scream echoed throughout Virtues cockpit, shocking Tieria.

"What in the name of-" cursed the Meister as he turned Virtue around, rushing towards Kyrios' position.

Frowning, Sergei directed the Tierens in moving the Fighter Gundam into the carrier. For whatever reason, the Gundam hadn't resisted at all.

"Colonel" Smirnov turned, facing Pieres' Taozi.

"Yes Lieutenant?"

"I must report something strange that occurred when I contacted the Gundam. The pilot began screaming, as though in agony." The Bear raised an eyebrow, curious. _Why would a pilot be in pain when his unit wasn't even damaged?_

Tieria, personally, wasn't surprised when he discovered that Allelujah had been captured. The Virtue's sensors detected Kyrios signature emanating from the Lao Fu, surrounded by Space Tierens and that pink one.....Taozi, wasn't it. The androgynous teen smirked, amused at the irony. The unit that Allelujah saved from inaction aiding in his defeat....The Virtue hoisted its GN Bazooka, aiming directly at the carrier.

Sergei began issuing orders at a rapid fire pace, commanding the nearest Tierens to impeded the Gundams aim in any way possible. As he watched, Pieres charged the Big Gundam with her Taozi, dodging the hastily aimed Beam that momentarily filled the void. As she closed, the Gundam activated its shield function, forming a spherical barrier formed out of the same strange particles that propelled it and served as ammunition. The Lieutenant dodged the four shots from the Gundams shoulder cannons, stopping directly in front of the beast. "Your shield can't block rounds at this range!" cried the supersoldier, firing her rifle at point-blank range. Unlike previous shots, these penetrated the field and impacted on the hulking mobile suit, forcing it backwards as the shield failed. Acting on opportunity, four Tierens aimed the special capture anchors at the Gundam, firing and wrapping each of its limbs in a cable. The Gundam accelerated, dragging the Tierens behind it like dog-owners who lost control of their pets. Two more Tierens charged the large unit, wrapping their limbs around it. Even then, the Gundams velocity increased.

"Pieres! Cut something off! Anything!" The Taozi brandished its rifles bayonet, then sped towards the large Gundam.

Tieria's eyes widened. They were going to kill him! Clenching his jaw, the Meister did the only thing he could: He activated Nadleeh. Outside of the Virtue's cockpit, the Gundams armor flew off, ejected off of the surface underneath and snapping the anchor cords while pushing away the Taozi by force of impact. Where Virtue once was, floated Nadleeh, almost completely white except for the red hair-like wires that hang from its head. Acting quickly, Tieria had the Nadleeh grab the two floating shoulder cannons by the newly-revealed handles projecting from their undersides, aimed them, and fired. Each blast instantly destroyed the six Tierens that were previously hanging on to Virtue, reducing them to so much flash-frozen metal.

The Bear gritted his teeth. "Pieres, Ming! We're retreating." He cut off the protests with a simple fact. "We no longer have the manpower to capture this Gundam. The operation was a success." With that, he quickly turned his Tieren around and jetted away, still gritting his teeth at the loss of his comrades.

Kilometers away, in the cockpit of Kyrios, Allelujah stirred, blinking a few times before grinning madly, the grin of a sadist.

"Well now....." growled Hallelujah, freed for the first time in over ten years from the confines of Allelujah's mind, "While we can, lets have some fun, eh Allelujah?" Inside his mind, Allelujah shivered in fear for the people in Hallelujah's immediate vicinity.

Outside the carrier, Sergei, Soma, and Ming quickly approached when a glowing white blade pierced the midsection of the Lao Fu, proceeding to slice the mobile suit carrier in half. The ship exploded, filling the area with dust and debris. Glaring through the dust, Soma Pieres saw the orange and white form of Kyrios in mobile suit form, the shield mounted on its left arm split in two like a crab claw, a white-hot blade protruding from the center. "Hyaaahhhhh!!" cried the Taozi's pilot, moving towards the Gundam.

Inside Kyrios' cockpit, Hallelujah grinned as the Taozi, containing one of his old brethren from the Supersoldier Institute approached. "Sorry miss," grinned the insane alter-ego, "But from now on, I'm in control of this fight!" Hallelujah proved his words by aiming the Kyrios' GN SMG at the pink Tieren, instantly correcting for the evasive maneuvers the Taozi began, and fired. The burst of GN Particles struck the Taozi a glancing blow, throwing it slightly off. Laughing, Hallelujah roared "You see!! I can predict your every move!" As the Taozi continued to move towards him, the Kyrios fired again and again, each time striking the Taozi after an attempt to dodge. "Now then..." Hallelujah spoke under his breath, "Let's finish this." With that, Kyrios responded to his latest commands, charging the peach Tieren with the shield-claws opened towards it. At the last second, Ming's Space Tieren shoved aside the Tieren Taozi, being caught in its place.

"Lieutenant Ming!" said the shocked Pieres. She attempted to charge the Fighter Gundam, and was stopped by the arm of Smirnov's Tieren.

"Stop Pieres. We're retreating."

"But-"

"Don't belittle the sacrifice of a noble man."

Kyrios turned slightly, gazing at the Tierens.

"Tch." grunted Hallelujah. "You let my prey get away, man"

"Soon....soon you monsters will fall, as my nation exacts its vengeance for your crimes." The HRL pilot shut up when Kyrios turned back to him, its eyes glinting malevolently.

"Tell me....have you ever wondered what it was like to watch your life slip slowly away?" The HRL man's gulp of fear was very audible. "I wonder what your last words will be." Upon saying this, the Kyrios' thermal blade extended from the shield-claw, at first just scratching the armor and melting the paint. Yet, the blade quickly advanced, slowly piercing the melting steel. At this point, Ming's composure broke down, and the man screamed and cried. "So what will it be? Mother? The name of some lover? Or is there some truth to the belief that you relive your life at the onset of death?" cackled the mad Hallelujah.

_"Hallelujah! Stop!"_ Allelujah's cry briefly silenced the laughing madman, who frowned.

"Calm down Allelujah, the fun part's just starting." 

_"Hallelujah! Please stop!!"_ Hallelujah sighed

"Fine, fine. I could never win against you." Instead of retracting back into the shield though, the thermal blade completely pierced the Tierens cockpit, its glowing tip extending from the bulky suits back. A sly smile crossed Hallelujah's face. "Just kidding" Cackling, the Kyrios quickly backed away from the Tieren, which flared in a bright explosion as its capacitor overcharged.

Back at the Ptolemaios, the battle still raged. Exia dodged a Tierens machine gun burst, pulled a Beam Dagger from its back, and threw the weapon at the HRL suit. It pierced the units cockpit, causing it to explode. From Dynames, a beam reached through space to blast through another Tieren, and then another and another died in a similar manner as Lockon targeted each. Frowning, Zero directed his Aggelos in the Ptolemaios' defense, some still emitting GN Fields and blocking shots, others attacking with saber and gun while the rest recharged in the Angelos' wings.

"Sumeragi." spoke the Tactical Commander.

"Yes Zero?" came the reply as a communication window opened.

"I'm going to finish this. Ask Setsuna and Lockon to tighten up their defensive field while I fully charge my Aggelos." Nodding, the Ptolemaios' Strategic Commander closed the window and asked Chris to relay the orders. The Ptolemaios' own GN Field sprung into existence, as the Aggelos cloaked and retreated back to their overlord machine. As soon as the last one docked, Zero slowly moved Angelos to the center of the enemy formation, still cloaked and relying on the frenzied Exia to distract them from the slight shimmer in space. As he approached the carriers, Zero checked the Aggelos' power gauge, noting the time left and adjusting his speed. Behind him, Exia sliced at a pair that got a bit too close, them barely dodging before Dynames' fire destroyed one. Another trio of Tierens attacked Exia, their rounds pinging off of its shield. One fell to a thrown Beam Dagger, while the other two retreated back to their carriers. Right into Zero's hands. A gleaming blade ran one through, while a burst of fire from the Angelos SMG blasted the other into space debris. The Aggelos launched, four surrounding each of the three carriers like planets orbiting the sun, the revealed gun barrels pointing towards them. The next instant, Angelos swung its blade at another Tieren within reach as it also fired a long burst into the capacitor of one running towards the Ptolemaios. The Aggelos fired overcharged beams, annihilating the Lao Fu carriers before breaking off and assaulting the surviving mobile suits. Inside the Angelos' cockpit, Zero's hand ran over the keyboards, issuing commands to both the Aggelos and the Angelos, the G.E.A.S.S working perfectly in its designed role, allowing the genius to control both Aggelos and Angelos at the same time. As the Angelos Long Sword sliced a Tieren into ribbons and its SMG perforated another, three of the Aggelos stabbed into three Tierens, slamming the trio together as they exploded. Two other Aggelos fired at five Tierens engaged with Exia, disabling them to the point where Setsuna just had Exia stab them through the cockpit. The rest of the Aggelos operated in similar manners, using preprogrammed tactics in conjunction with Zero's orders to destroy the HRL forces.

Minutes later, the Ptolemaios left its battlespace, now filled with HRL scrap. As it drew near the Nadleeh, a viewscreen showed the crew the hidden Gundam, causing gasps as the astonished men and women gazed at the Gundam revealed ahead of schedule. When they came close enough to contact the Kyrios, Chris caught herself before her second shocked gasp could break through her teeth, resulting in a squeaking sound. When Feldt stared at her questioningly, Chris shook her head, smiling weakly, and turned back to her monitor. _He's crying......_

A/N: There we go. The HRL's poorly advised attempt to capture some Gundams, all written out in my image. Not sure whether my showing of Hallelujah is more bad-ass than Sunrise's, but I like it. Don't think all Angelos can do is allow control of both it and all of the Aggelos at the same time. There's still more little surprises to come. Also, the Taklamakan Desert will allow me to show another new Mobile Suit....

(hint: check the numerical designations of the mobile suits and then my File 01)


	10. Chapter 8: Monsters Past

Gundam 00: The Meaning of Zero

Chapter 8: Monsters Past

"Hey Zero, whats up with Setsuna? He's been acting rather down for the past few days." commented Lockon, as the three Meisters accompanied Wang Liu Mei and her bodyguard to Azadistan. Leaning over, Zero said:

"Thats really none of your business, but I'll tell you since Setsuna doesn't really care. He was from Krugis."

"What!?" exclaimed the Irish Meister. "Wasn't that country absorbed into Azadistan in one of those Jihads?"

"Yes." replied Zero.

"Whew, this is gonna be awkward." Over in the corner of the aircraft, Setsuna brooded as he went over the events of the previous mission. After the HRL fiasco, a terrorist organization had conducted several public bombings, also sending a message for Celestial Being to stop their actions. Naturally, the Gundam Meisters and the agents didn't take too kindly to that, and instead conducted several intelligence operations in order to discern the location of the organizations bases. Lockon and Zero in particular had taken well to the job, catching entire cells in Australia and South Africa. Setsuna, however, had been pursuing a suspect in Scotland when he'd been caught by the police for carrying a firearm. And then, of all the things to happen, he was rescued by Marina Ismail, a native of Azadistan. The woman had mistaken him for another Azadistan citizen, and had been mortified when he revealed himself to be Krugis. Of all the things he could have done in that moment, he'd done what was probably the stupidest thing to do. He'd told her his codename, and his identity as a Gundam Meister. He just couldn't stand her talks of peaceful conversations to quell the fighting. While politicians talked, people died. The fastest and most effective way to stop a war, was to force people to. That was why he had joined Celestial Being. To quickly end conflict, so that peace could come. That hadn't excused what he had done, so he'd reported to Zero for suitable chastisement. All he had gotten was a shake of the head, and a soft remonstration. And a mission. The bases of La Eden had been located, and Meisters had been sent to each to annihilate them. Setsuna had been sent to destroy a tanker, and had been dragged down to the depths of the ocean by a submersible mobile armor. Needless to say, the encounter hadn't ended well for that pilot.

And now he was being sent to Azadistan, to try and cease the fighting there. Just his luck.

"Setsuna" he heard Zero call. Getting up, the Middle-Eastern Meister walked to the front of the aircraft, looking out at the landscape. It was just as he had imagined. A desert landscape, with some sparse vegetation here and there. He was practically home. "We're gonna need you to look around Setsuna. Me and Lockon would stand out here." Setsuna looked the two Caucasian men over. It was true. Lockon was too pale for the climate, and if Zero were paler, he'd be a vampire. As it was, the Tactical Commander still sunburned easy. Nodding, Setsuna proceeded to the bathroom to change into his civilian clothes.

_So this is Azadistan's capital_ thought Setsuna as he walked along its streets. People were everywhere, along the buildings on the side of the streets, carrying products as they walked along. The Krugis Meister felt nervous here, although his cool mask of indifference was displayed for all to see. Quite simply, there wasn't any love lost between Krugis and Azadistans, as while the country had been absorbed, the cultures had been far from reconciled. This was proved within moments by an elderly man who yelled at Setsuna to get away from him, and hurried his grandson past the teenager. As Setsuna walked along, he felt the numerous stares, people eying him suspiciously. _It won't be long before someone marks me as a target...._Reflexively, Setsuna surreptitiously scanned his surroundings, watching out for any delinquents or something like that. As he did that, a brief splash of blue caught his eye. _Is that......Marina Ismail?_ The Meister stepped closer, studiously marking every detail. The woman was on the foreground of a poster, the background consisting of alternating yellow, red, blue and green. The text on the posters upper portion declared her as the savior of Azadistan, as its princess. There was more text at the bottom, saying that Marina had managed to acquire technological assistance from the Union in setting up a solar power relay station to jump Azadistan from the past and into the present. The Meister filed this away in his mind and moved on, keeping eyes and ears open for any other interesting little tidbits.

"So whats happening in Azadistan?" asked Zero the moment Setsuna stepped back into the plane.

"A major religious figure has been kidnapped" both Zero and Lockon stared at the teen, who sat back down on the comfortable couch in the plane. "And the Union is installing a solar power station here, although I suspect their ulterior motive is waiting for Azadistan to break out into conflict so that we'll be forced to intervene." Angelos' Meister sat down, pulling out a piece of wood. Zero placed the wood on the table in between the two couches, beginning to unfold it. It was one of those new chessboards, a polygon shape with over three dozen little sides, displaying the Earth like a map with the Equatorial Belt shown around the Earth. The Chess Grandmaster pulled out a little compartment on the side of the chessboard, keying in codes. Holographic pieces began appearing around the board, including a white King in space flanked by two bishops, as well as Knight and a Rook one the middle-eastern part of the Earth protecting a Queen. Facing the three on the Middle-Eastern space were two black Knights.

"So, a portion of our power is in space protecting our King, and down here we are faced with an unknown number of Union forces." Joining the two black knights was a horde of Pawns. "We know that those two prototype Patriots will be here, as the Union will hardly stage an attempt to capture us without their elite unit, and there's a third player in this as well, aside from the Union and us." At this, a gray Pawn flashed into existence to the side of the white and black pieces. "This third party probably wants to spark off the conflict, for whatever reason. Therefore, we need to forestall this conflict and seek out those in this country who wants a war." the genius looked at Lockon. "Lockon, you and me will guard the solar power station seeing as its the most likely spot for this little battle to start, while Setsuna looks for possible suspects." Turning to Setsuna, Zero gave a slight nod, barely perceptible. They both knew who'd be behind something like this.

Suzaku Kururugi, Union Ace and Martial Arts Master, was bored. He was stuck in a nowhere land protecting a station to keep up appearances while the top brass hoped the Gundams would appear. Currently, the ace was flying patrol over the solar power station, in order to protect it from insurgents.

"Boring isn't it Kururugi?" commented Graham.

"I hope those Gundams show up." grunted the Japanese pilot. Then their attention was drawn towards the ground, where Anfs began firing on the other guards stationed at the facility. Then, out of the area to the right of the facility, came a barrage of particle beams, each unerringly striking its target.

"Nice shots." praised Zero. Lockon made a rather bad attempt at modesty,

"Thanks, but that wasn't all that much of a challenge."

"Well, heres a bit more of one then," Zero said, pointing to a few missiles approaching the facility at high speed.

"Heh, this'll be-" Before Dynames could even shoot, the missiles broke apart, launching several dozen micro-missiles, all heading for the solar power station.

"My turn," sighed the Commander, activating the G.E.A.S.S and launching all twelve of the Aggelos. The drones sped towards the swarms of missiles, guns revealed and firing calculated bursts. Most of the missile horde was destroyed, with the few stragglers finished by Dynames precise shots.

"Well, glad thats done."

"Here come the Patriots." warned Zero, "I'll send a few Aggelos to the launch site to investigate." Four Aggelos flew off, as the other eight joined their master and the Dynames in defending against the two Patriot suits, one Black and the other White. Dynames fired a quartet of shots at the Black one, which dodged all of them in defiance of Lockon's skill before ramming into the green and white Gundam. The White Patriot, on the other hand fired its linear rifles at the Aggelos, which defended the Angelos with micro-GN Fields. Four Aggelos deactivated their fields, extruded their Sabers and flew at the pest. The Union suit managed to dodge two stabs and several swipes before one sliced both rifles in half, forcing the Patriot to fall back while drawing its swords. On the ground, Black Patriot and Green Gundam faced each other, Graham having pulled out his rifles while Lockon had Dynames' Beam Pistols aimed at the prototype's cockpit.

"Zero, come in." Zero's screen opened a communication window with Setsuna in the Exia, the Meister replying

"Somewhat occupied Setsuna, what is it?"

"Insurgents, using Anfs to attack the palace. However, I'm already handling that. The trouble is that a military unit is attacking a town."

"Alright, we'll all meet there within.....say about an hour." commanded the Tactical Commander.

"Damn!!" swore Suzaku as he slammed his fist against the side of his cockpit. They had orders to withdraw to deal with the coup d'etat.

"Lets go Kururugi, those terrorists won't defeat themselves." grunted Graham, just as displeased, yet more controlled. Gritting their teeth, the Aces watched as the two Gundams left as they themselves raced towards the palace.

The Anf fired its cannon at Exia, which caught the round on its right arm shield, pulling out a Beam Saber with its left hand at the same time. Immediately, while the Anf fired its machine gun at him, Setsuna threw Exia into a dash, stabbing the Anf in the head and then dragging the beam down, slicing the outdated suit neatly in half. The battle was being fought in the streets of Azadistan's capitol, just a kilometer from the palace. Another Anf rounded the corner behind Exia, firing its cannon upon seeing the Gundam standing over the remains of its comrade. The armor-piercing round caught Exia in the right shoulder, failing to break past Exia's sturdy armor, but spinning the Sword Gundam in a half-circle, its left arm GN Vulcan spitting beams at the Anf. The beams destroyed the camera and the machine gun mounted under it, blinding the pilot as Exia advanced. As the Anf backpedaled into the building behind it, Exia flew at it, grabbing it by the cannon barrel and throwing it back into the street where it came from. The Gundam pulled its Short Blade out, reversed its grip, crouched, and stabbed down so that the point pierced the Anf front to back, digging deep into the street. Standing up, Setsuna had the Exia sheath the Short Blade. Then, in an instant, pulled a Beam Dagger from its back, turned and effortlessly tossed it into the core of the Anf sneaking up behind him. Observing the carnage, Setsuna brought the Exia up, then flying towards the town where he, Zero, and Lockon were supposed to meet in fifty-seven minutes and thirteen seconds.

In a hotel suite, a Caucasian man with red hair grinned as a youth with light green hair smirked slightly, falling into a somewhat pleased expression as the man turned.

"You see Livonze? That is a Meister. He uses the Exia like an extension of his own body, applying his own skill and experiences to his piloting, truly a worthy warrior for Schenberg's plan." _Indeed, Setsuna is a pilot worthy of the Exia. If he grows any more skilled, he may actually be able to interfere...._Livonze kept his pleasant expression throughout his concerned thoughts.

_There it is_. Thought Zero as he and Lockon came closer to the battlefield. Ahead, pillars of smoke rose from a town swarming with Anfs and suicidal insurgents. An alert flashed on Zero's HUD and a window opened up showing Exia cutting a squad of Anfs like so much melting butter. As Zero watched, the melee-oriented Gundam sliced a mobile suit into fourths with a single slash from both Long and Short Blades, both of which were then thrown into two other Anfs nearby, the force in the throws propelling them into the line of shacks behind, the blades buried up to the guard into them. Exia's left arm shield lay behind, its tip embedded deep into not one, but two Anfs stacked on top of each other. The Exia's GN Sword slid into place on its right arm, the Gundam accelerating to slice three Anfs standing too close together. Then it turned around and cut a fourth in half with a Beam Saber in its left hand. Both Zero and Lockon's eyes widened as Exia's macabre dance continued, Anfs falling in pieces around it. Soon, all that was left was the three Gundams and the broken metal corpses of mobile suits.

"I think I know where the instigators are." Setsuna said, almost conversationally.

"You do? Where?" demanded Zero, his tone nearing eager.

"The old battlefield."

The Meisters quickly flew to the area, a ruined town, little more than scattered walls and debris piles. The place where Setsuna and Zero first met. _If we were superstitious, we'd never willingly set foot here ever again...._Thought Zero as he and Setsuna overflew the old battlefield. Aged bits of metal still scattered the area, missed by the Azadistan scavengers who cleaned the destroyed Anfs from the area.

"Zero, look" The Commander stared where Exia's blade pointed, seeing the squad of dark blue Hellions, led by an Enact in an even darker shade. At the same time, the Hellions took to the air, flying for Angelos while their apparent leader rushed to Exia, seeming eager for battle. As the Enacts bayonet came crashing down, Exia's Long Blade parried it as the GN Sword swept in from the side, nicking the suddenly retreating mercenary's suit as he dodged. With Zero, things were over rather quicker, as the Hellions dodged the initial shots from half of his Aggelos only to be speared by the half that drilled through the air and the suits. The few survivors were immediately dispatched with a burst from the GN SMG and a barrage from his Aggelos' guns. As he finished with the Hellions, Zero spied a convoy of vehicles heading out of the deserted town. _All according to plan._ He thought as he settled back in his pilot chair to watch Setsuna's duel.

As the duel continued, Setsuna barely contained his rage. _An angry mind is a hasty one, and haste makes waste Setsuna, of both lives and peace_. Setsuna remembered that particular piece of advice from Zero. The Meister struggled to keep cool, analyzing his opponents moves and countering as best he could. So far, the duel was on fairly equal ground, as Zero wasn't interfering. While the tactician wouldn't balk at stabbing Ali Al Saachez in an instant, he knew how important this was for Setsuna. Exia's Meister grunted as he forced Exia into a particularly high-force dodge, clearing the bayonet by just centimeters. The Krugis teen attacked with his Long Blade, driving it towards his enemy's left shoulder and scraping it as the Enact moved away. Setsuna continued the move, flipping Exia 180 degrees as its foot struck the Enacts shoulder, causing the mobile suit to lose its thrust as the Gundams limb forced it down and under, throwing it into the ground. The Enact pushed itself up, turned and fled, its pilot swearing over an open channel

"You damned Krugis bastard! We'll see how good you are!"

"I think you struck a nerve with that last move Setsuna," Zero commented dryly.

"Zero? This is Lockon. We've secured the priest." The sniper reported.

"Good." replied Zero. "You sure you want to do this Setsuna?" The Krugis Meisters only reply was to fly Exia off in the direction of the rendezvous point. After a few moments, Zero followed, after sending a few Aggelos to watch over the capitol.

"You do realize that this is crazy, right Zero?" commented Lockon, Dynames lying flat on its 'stomach' kilometers away from Azadistan's palace.

"I had no idea Lockon. I was sure that Setsuna's plan to deliver the priest in an unarmed Exia was the sanest and most logical move possible on our part." Both Meisters were watching as Exia landed outside the palace, armed with nothing more than its bare metal hands. Which could actually prove formidable weapons controlled by Setsuna. Both Meisters winced when Exia was hit by the cannon shell, even thought they knew all Exia would get was a coat of dirt. When the Gundam finally delivered the priest, both still watched as Setsuna conversed with the princess before he reentered Exia and flew away.

"Next time we go here, don't inform Setsuna." said Lockon, "I don't think we'd be able to live through the heart attacks." At this, Zero rolled his eyes in a decidedly immature manner before retrieving the Aggelos and ascending from his observation post, taking a separate route from both Exia and Dynames.

A/N: well, this is going well. If I can speed it up a little, I'll manage to catch up to the second season. Damn, what a guy can do when he has a cool head....

Oh, and to answer you Velshard: The Angelos at least twelve beam sabers in the Aggelos. Also, I actually hadn't come up with a meaning for the C.O.D.E acronym. I may end up stealing yours and modifying it.


	11. File 02: Patriot, AEU Aces, and Suzaku

Gundam 00: The Meaning of Zero

File 02

**SVMS-02X**

_Union Patriot_

Pilots: Suzaku Kururugi and Graham Acre

Height: 18.1 Meters

Weight: 64.52 Metric Tons

Power Source: Solar Capacitor - Prototype V.2

Propulsion: Advanced High-Output Plasma Thrusters - Prototype

Systems: Transformation

Equipment: 2 T/US (Thermal/Ultra-Sonic) Longswords, 2 Dual-Barrel Adv. Linear Rifles, 2 Missile Launchers (optional)

Bio: The SVMS-02X Patriot is an advanced transformable mobile suit first proposed by technical adviser Billy Katagiri and Professor Leif Eifman. After the announcement of the Enact, and the rumors of the Tieren Taozi, Union specialists felt that the Flag would be quickly outstripped, or at least matched, and worried about the Unions theoretical technological advantage. As a result, the OverFlag Plan was conceived in 2306, and planned for a development period of four years. However, at the behest of ranking Union officials, Katagiri and Eifman created two prototypes for testing by Suzaku Kururugi and Graham Acre, the best pilots in the Union military.

The prototypes were kept secret, until the revelation of Celestial Being. At that point, it was decided that the Gundams were the best opponents to actually test the limits of the Patriot design. And should the Patriots actually defeat and capture them, the Union would benefit from both positive publicity and technological secrets gleaned from the advanced mobile suits. To date, no encounter with the Gundams has been won, and as a result both Katagiri and Eifman are working to produce advanced technologies for the Patriots and retrofit the existing Flags.

Name: Henry Xavier

Callsign/Nickname: Hit

Age: 27

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Blue

Race: Caucasian - European

Occupation: AEU Ace, Gambler (successful)

Personality: realistic (pessimistic)

Bio: Henry Xavier was born February 13, 2280 to parents Arthur Xavier and Jennifer Xavier in Ireland. For the entirety of his educational life, Henry produced average grades before finally joining the military two weeks after graduation with straight B's with best acquaintance Arsalan. Unlike school, Private Henry Xavier quickly proved to have a keen mind in tactics, and an instinctive grasp for mobile suit piloting. He proved this in the last Solar War, fighting Union Ace Graham Acre to a draw with an empty Hellion rifle and the mobile suits bare fists, earning the nickname of 'Hit'. Currently, Henry serves as a Captain in the AEU forces in an elite squad including himself, Arsalan, and self-proclaimed greatest ace, Patrick Colasaur.

Name: Arsalan McDane

Callsign/Nickname: Arse

Age: 27

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Brown

Race: Caucasian - European

Occupation: AEU Ace, Boxer

Personality: optimistic, forgiving

Bio: Arsalan McDane was born in Ireland, and attended school with supposed 'friend' Henry Xavier. Graduating with A's and B's, Arsalan joined Henry in the military. Like Henry, Arsalan quickly grasped the basics of mobile suit piloting, although he's hopeless in tactics or strategic planning. Still, Arsalan was loyal and obeyed orders without question when reasonable. Such that, in the last Solar War, when a retreat order was issued in the middle of a heated battle with the Unions elite squadron, the man turned his Hellion around and headed for base, scorching the armor and paint off of Suzaku Kururugi's Union Realdo. For the present, 'Arse', as he came to be known, is in an elite AEU squadron with Henry Xavier and Patrick Colasaur.

Name: Suzaku Kururugi

Callsign/Nickname: Mechslayer

Age: 18

Eyes: Green

Hair: Brown

Race: Asian - Japanese

Occupation: Union Ace, Karate Black Belt, Kendo Master

Personality: idealistic (idiotic), unforgiving

Bio: Suzaku Kururugi was the son of Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi, and friend to the son of a famous Union diplomat. At the age of eight, Suzaku's family was murdered by a terrorist attack from the KPSA, a Krugis terrorist organization. At that time, he went into a government orphanage were he met and befriended the orphan Graham Acre, age seventeen at the time. The two became close friends, and when Graham enlisted, Suzaku would eventually join him at the age of 18. Early in his career, Suzaku would become embroiled in the last of the Solar Wars, in his time destroying over twenty-five assorted mobile suits, including AEU Hellions and HRL Anfs and Tierens, with little more than three sonic knives, earning him the sobriquet of Mechslayer. The Japanese pilot would catapult through the ranks through a combination of skill and the favor of Graham Acre, reaching the rank of Captain a mere three months after joining. As such, he was selected as Grahams fellow Patriot test pilot, later joining the ace in the Gundam Investigation Squad.

A/N: Here we are, File 02. in technology,its rather bare, but I justify that by the fact that I don't want to give too much away. Anyway, here too, are the histories of Arse and Hit, both based off of members of Gundam 00 Fan, at (duh), as well as poor, idiotic Suzaku's history in this maligned world of mine.

To answer questions and/or remarks

Velshard: I didn't really care for the La Eden episode(s). Too much/little time. As for the solar station construction....I kinda got confused with all the Union suits flying around you know? As for the handheld saber issue, I'm gonna say that Zero is too smart to overly engage in combat requiring handheld Beam Sabers. And if he ever needed one, he could just grab an Aggelos. While they're larger than your standard Beam Saber, they also have a longer beam.

As for the C.O.D.E, Im gonna say that the results are similar to the Z.E.R.O system, but the means are quite different. They never did explain exactly how the Z.E.R.O system interfaced with the pilots mind did they?

ElldenStorm: Thanks. And that does indeed look a heck of a lot like my image of Angelos. Except for the lack of wings. And the black isn't as dark, and there's not a lot of purple. Otherwise, yep.

Now, upcoming files

Technical S1

GNW-004

GNX-665T

Advanced Aggelos

GN Fang presumed history

C.O.D.E system

Personnel S1

Kewell Ichi

Lelouch Lamperouge

Circumstance Calculator

And now for the ridiculously in the future files

Technical S2

GN-0000ZC

GNW-004A

GNX-704TKC

???

Personnel S2

Veda Verbatim

Jeremiah Gottwald

???

(The ??? indicate possible additions)


	12. Chapter 9: The Left Hand

Gundam 00: The Meaning of Zero

Chapter 9: The Left Hand of Celestial Being

Suzaku swallowed nervously, the slight sweat on his face brought about by nervousness. Next to him was Graham, visibly more controlled, although anyone who knew the American would see that he was unusually tense. Before the Union pilots stood Soma Pieres and Sergei Smirnov, members of the HRL's Choubu anti-Gundam unit. To the side was Henry, Arsalan and Patrick, AEU Aces. They were all here for one purpose. The meeting was to commence shortly, and if all went well, they would be collectively digging Celestial Beings grave.

In Japan, both Setsuna and Zero were doing something rather uncomfortable. At the request of their neighbor, Saji Crossroad, both had visited the apartment. They hadn't expected to be helping Saji calm a sobbing Louise. _All that happened is that her mother went back home....._thought Zero irritably.

"WAAAAAHHAAAHAHAHAAA MAMA!!!!" the Spanish girl veritably screamed, clutching at a cushion.

"Now, Louise...." was Saji's rather half-hearted attempt at calming his girlfriend. _If life were an animated show,_ Angelos' Meister thought, _Then there'd be an enormous sweat-drop upon Saji's brow....._At that moment, the Gundam Meisters' communicators beeped, indicating a mission.

"Well, I'm sorry we couldn't help Saji," the older teen said, "But we've got to go now. Work calls, you know," Zero couldn't get out of there fast enough.

Sighing, the pizza boy went back into his apartment.

"Saji...." came Louise's call, seemingly free of tears, coughs, hiccups, or any other sign of negative emotional distress.

"Yes Louise?"

"Comfort me." Smiling, Saji spoke in a soothing manner.

"Well Louise, there's-"

"Materially!!" interrupted the AEU native, pointing to a jewelry magazine on the coffee table. His heart sinking, Saji crossed the room and picked up the magazine, looking at the items circled. It was a pair of golden rings. _Well, O.K, they're probably not even re-_ Saji cut himself off mid-thought, staring at the listed price.

"Eeerr, Louise, I can't aff-"

"SAAAAJJJJIIIIII!!!!!"

The scream pierced the door, cracked the window, and still had enough energy to deafen Zero and Setsuna. Both looked at another and silently agreed to never get together with anyone even somewhat similar to Louise Halevy.

The next day, the Meisters, Ptolemaios' grounded crew, and Wang Liu-Mei with Hong Long all met at the agents mansion.

"We've got trouble." declared Sumeragi, opening a file on the holographic screen. It was a new article about a recently scheduled joint-military exercise, including the military forces of the Union, HRL, and AEU.

"Wait.... they're honestly going to hold this there?" commented Allelujah incredulously. The location was stated to be the Taklamakan Desert, an area known for its deposits of nuclear materials.

"There's more to this," stated Zero, "Its a trap. Thats why the curious location. They intend to lure us here in order to capture the Gundams. They'll probably be prepared with all manner of communication nets, mines, bombs, artillery, and on-site forces to take us down."

"Even so, we have no choice." Sumeragi said, "This will be the largest single gathering of military forces since the First Solar War. If we succeed, we could decisively cripple their military forces, paving the way for The Plan." At this, Zero quieted, bowed by the inescapable logic. The mouse saw the trap, but the prize was too tempting to not take the chance.

Commander Kati Mannequin tried to relax at her new post. She had recently been appointed as head of the AEU's anti-Gundam squad, in charge of the three most skilled pilots ever to enlist. Of course, as soon as she had shown up, Patrick Colasaur had tried his best to woo her. Unsuccessfully. Something that made his 'peers' ecstatic.

"Commander!" Turning, Kati saw the aide gesturing towards the large screen before the entire command staff. Frowning, the AEU strategist looked.

"What in the name of God are those trucks doing there?" she demanded, seeing the dull green trucks racing towards a known nuclear waste facility.

"I think....I think they're terrorists Ma'am!" replied the aide. Before she could contemplate more on the issue, another aide called

"Commander! Blackout in the comms web!" The next instant, Kati was smiling at the HRL's ingenuity. Stage a fake terrorist attack, forcing Celestial Being to intervene.

"Get the squadrons in the air!" she ordered, when a plaintive whine came from behind her.

"Commmanddder!!! Why can't I go out!" whined Patrick.

"Because, you're needed for a more important part." explained Mannequin sweetly (or so Patrick thought). Behind him, Arsalan pretended to gag while Henry rolled his eyes.

"Damn!!!" swore Lockon. The turbulence was messing up his aim. "Allelujah, do you think you could smoothen out the flight a bit? We don't want to hit the waste facility you know." A moment later, the shaking lessened, and Lockon began firing. Each shot struck its target, igniting the explosives within it. The last truck exploded a few meters from the facility. Just as he sighed, Haro began a chorus. "Missiles, Incoming! Missiles, Incoming!" Grinning, the Irishman detached Dynames from Kyrios, which transformed as the missile swarm approached. The missiles multiplied as each one split to launch several more. Fire from both the Dynames and Kyrios managed to prematurely detonate most of them, but both Lockon and Allelujah were caught by surprise when several Realdos grabbed onto them from underneath. "What the-" was all Lockon managed to get out before the lower body of each Realdo separated, flying away just before the torso exploded. Both Gundams fell from the sky, their pilots too jarred to adjust.

Kilometers away, as Dynames and Kyrios slammed into the ground, Exia and Virtue waited. At Zero's signal, Setsuna and Tieria began their part of the operation.

"Virtue, Burst Mode active." stated Tieria, his Gundams chest cavity opening as the Bazooka was attached directly to the GN Drive. The Bazooka expanded, splitting up and downwards as the inner parts of the barrel extended. A glow came from deep within the weapon as GN Particles collected, condensing into perhaps one of the most powerful beams ever to be emitted by a single mobile suit. After a minute of charging, Tieria fired, and the Particles expanded, the beam becoming far wider and more powerful than normal. It carved a trench straight behind Kyrios and Dynames, each now fighting for their lives. As a bonus, the beam destroyed a company of artillery Realdos and missile launchers.

"That's Tieria now, lets go." Lockon ordered. As Allelujah nodded, they both fell into the trench and flew down it like Death itself followed them.

Rather than grin as he was usually wont to do after the success of a plan, Zero frowned. There should have been more resistance. Despite the ferocity of the Union pilots, the only HRL or AEU units he'd seen were artillery conversions, none of the front line mobile suits as had been expected. _What are they holding out for..._wondered the Tactical Commander.

"Ma'am, another blackout, high in the atmosphere. There are no visual confirmations, but its moving rather fast." Kati nodded, expecting this.

"It's that commander Gundam, the winged one." Turning, she nodded to Hit and Arse, who rushed out of the command center to their Custom Enacts. At the Union base, she knew a similar event was occurring with one of their pilots.

Zero sighed as his sensors detected the communication balloons, just a little too late. _I should have expected they'd scatter them up here too, _He though regretfully. Stretching out his arms again as he did every time, the keyboards sprang out, and he began typing again. Before long, his Aggelos detected three suits, two modified Enacts and....the White Patriot. Breathing deeply, Zero activated the G.E.A.S.S

"Careful you two," advised Suzaku, "This Gundam specializes in manipulation."

"Whats that mean?" asked the brown-haired one, Arse, if he recalled.

"Just watch your positioning, O.K.? This pilot loves to play little tricks, and if you don't pay attention, he's gonna have you two destroy each other by accident." All the Union Ace received were two immaculately timed guffaws. Then, all hell broke loose. A barrage of beams flew through the air, ionizing the spaces the three aces had previously occupied. Even with their well-timed maneuvers, they still didn't escape unscathed, as Hits Enact lost its foot, and the Patriots right-hand rifle was smelted into sludge. The remotes didn't stop firing though, and all three pilots struggled to avoid the beams. Then, several of the remote weapons broke off, flying towards the two AEU Enacts as their brethren covered them. Both Hit and Arse turned to fire at the weapons as they flew between them. Instead of destroying them though, they instead hit each other, destroying one of the hip-mounted thrusters. "Fuck!!" growled Suzaku, his Patriot drawing its right-hand sword as his rifle fired at the swarm approaching him. The remotes melee beams activated, and each one spun like a drill. The Patriot barely managed to avoid each one, acquiring only the barest nicks. Having survived one attack, Suzaku tried to end it quickly. He charged the Gundam, avoiding the bursts of fire from the remotes still guarding it, and managed to dodge around it to attack from behind.

**Fifteen Hours Later**

Tieria gritted his teeth as the bombardment continued. He and Setsuna had been attacked by a large force consisting of Hellions and Realdos, and after wiping them out, they had come under artillery fire. Neither of them knew the status of any of the other Meisters, and they'd been unable to move from Virtue's GN Field. Then, all was quiet. _What the...._Tieria looked around. There were no more impacts around them, no shriek of falling shells, no explosions.....by all appearances, the artillery had stopped.

"Setsuna, retreat." Tieria ordered, and he saw the Meister nod as Exia lifted off into the air. Virtue moved out on the ground, GN Particles exhausted by continuous Bazooka firing. An alert flashed on his HUD, and Tieria turned Virtue around to see an Enact and four Hellions with strange shield-like equipment.

"Found him!" Patrick trumpeted. He flew his Enact forward, almost flying directly into the beam. "Whoa!!" cried the ace as he managed to dodge the dangerous beam. "You're slow today Gundam!" The moron said over loudspeaker. "Now!!" he transmitted to the Hellions accompanying him. Each flew down and around the Big Gundam, circling as the closed in. When they were close enough to touch it, each Hellion deployed the shield-like objects, each upright to the Gundam.

_What are they-_ Tieria suddenly was in pain. It was excruciating, his eardrums seemed to bleed and his bones shook. _Sonic....Weaponry...._

Kilometers away, in the trench, Allelujah groaned in pain as Hallelujah took over.

"Sorry Allelujah," he said "But your skills aren't going to cut it." The Kyrios transformed into fighter mode, flying up into the sky.

"Hoy, Allelujah! Where are you going? That's not in the plan!" came Lockons perturbed voice. Before Hallelujah could respond, the Kyrios was hit, and it fell to the ground. The source of this attack was the Taozi.

"So.....little girl...." groaned the alter-ego. "Lets see if we can finish this....eh?"

Pieres had the Taozi brandish its rifle, firing a burst of rounds, and watched as the Gundam dodged, still charging forward. As it closed with her Taozi, Soma retreated, drawing the Gundam into the fire of Sergei's squad. As the Winged Gundam came under fire and crouched behind its shield, the Taozi came behind, slamming its left fist into the approximate area of its cockpit.

"Crap." Understated Lockon. "Everything has gone to hell." Dynames stood with its back pressing against the wall of the trench, firing its rifle at the Realdos and Hellions flying above. On one of his sensor displays, he spotted a group of contacts approaching at high speed. A mental groan echoed in his mind.

Graham was excited. No, more than that. He was ecstatic. Again he would fight against a Gundam. This time though, he would win.

"Alright people. Form up. Our objective is the Sniper Gundam." ordered the Patriot's pilot. However, instead of moving into a formation specially designedto deny the Gundam an easy target, one Flag jumped out of formation, charging straight for the green mobile suit.

"Joshua! Don't break formation!" roared Graham.

"Go screw yourself, I'm getting this kill myself!" Joshua was from Alaska, and was one of the few people to see Graham in a negative light. _Ah well. Let's see if he can do it_. As Joshua closed with the Gundam, his Flag transformed in midair, eliciting gasps from all of the watching pilots except Graham. No one but Graham himself and Suzaku had been able to fully master transforming while flying. "Hah! You see? There's nothing special about that jackass!" cried Joshua as he charged the Sniper. The next instant, a beam pierced his Flag's head, destroying the optical camera. As it fell out of the sky, a grenade landed on top of him, exploding and vaporising most of the surrounding area in a flare of particles.

Lockon grunted as he moved taking aim at the Patriot leading the squadron of Flags. As he fired, the Union fighter flew down, changing into mobile suit form as it dodged every shot he fired. Lockon didn't expect the Patriot to body slam Dynames. His head knocked against the headrest of his pilot chair, knocking him out. As his world faded to black, he felt the Dynames move as the Patriot grabbed its head, and a voice saying

"You are a Sleeping Beauty, Gundam!"

As Exia flew through the brightening sky, Setsuna wondered where the others were. It was inconceivable that everyone could have been captured. Wasn't it? An alert flashed, a window opening to show an image. _What is that?_ Wondered Setsuna as he turned Exia around to get a better look at the machine. It looked like the torso of an Enact grafted to some angular stake-like thing. _A mobile armor?_ The object sped up, accelerating towards Exia. Caught off-guard, an half-blinded by the sun, Exia was struck head-on, knocked down into the desert sands. Before Setsuna could even try to right Exia, the thing dropped out of the sky, landing on six insect-like legs.

"Well, not so cocky now, are you Krugis bastard?" That voice. That detestable voice. "Have a taste of the Agrissa's Plasma Field!" Emitters on the inside of the legs glowed, and electricity arced around Exia, a current flowing through the entire unit. The electricity also flowed throughout Setsuna's body, lighting his nerve endings on fire, and the Krugis Meister screamed. _Gun....dam....._was Setsuna's thought. To the Middle-Eastern boy, the Gundams were more than mere mobile suits. More than weapons of war. They represented everything right in his life, and a world of opportunities he had been denied. In a feat of will, Setsuna struggled to move Exia's arm. If he could just grasp one of the legs....Then, three flashes of red, and the Agrissa exploded, the Enact entombed within it flying away. Freed of the field, Exia's arm extended, though instead of grabbing a leg, it stayed, outstretched towards the newcomer. Setsuna studied the unit for a moment. It was a purplish-red color, with some parts steel-gray. And emitting from it were.....GN Particles? They seemed to be, but they were red!

"Are you alive?" Setsuna was startled out of his reverie by the question.

"Who....Who are you?" he asked the image that had suddenly appeared on his HUD. It showed what was obviously the cockpit of a mobile suit, the pilot wearing an opaque helmet.

"I am Nena Trinity," said the figure, a hand reaching up and touching a switch on the side of the helmet, revealing the face of a girl, red locks spilling around her face. "I am the pilot of Gundam Throne Unit 3, Throne Drei. My brothers pilot Units 1 and 2, while a friend pilots Unit 4."

Tieria was on the edges of consciousness, the sonic barrier still active around Virtue. He vaguely heard someone talking, and then....a red beam parted the air, slamming through the Enact in front of him, it falling in two pieces to the desert floor. More red beams fired, destroying all of the Hellions. Virtue fell to the ground, kneeling, as its savior, a black mobile suit.

"Wh..What-" began Tieria.

"I am Johann Trinity, Gundam Meister of Throne Eins. "

Sergei was nervous. Nothing involving the Gundams had ever gone this smoothly.

"Everyone, be careful. The Fighter Gundam may start fighting like last time." The Taozi was hovering along next to the Tierens carrying the orange Gundam, holding its shield/claw. Next to Sergei, a Tieren suddenly fell, its torso reduced to a hole with scrap edges. Around the HRL squadron, metallic shards flew, red particles emitting from their thrusters.

"Remotes? Did the Winged Gundam escape?"

"No sir, look!" A Tieren pointed forward, just before its arm was ripped off by one of the remote weapons. Before the Tierens floated a new Gundam, orange and gray, with an enormous sword strapped to its right shoulder. After the rest of the normal Tierens fell, the machines flew back to this new unit, storing themselves in objects mounted on its hips.

Allelujah groaned, waking up from his brief nap. Remembering what had happened after Hallelujah had taken over, he quickly sat up and looked around. All around Kyrios, the remains of Tierens laid where they fell. To his right, the Taozi held a Tieren close as it retreated under a hail of GN Beams, fired from remotes. _Zero?_ Moving Kyrios' head, Allelujah beheld the new Gundam.

"Weak! Weak! Flee before Throne Zwei, Haahahahaha!" All Allelujah could do was stare at the image of the young man, his head thrown back as he laughed.

_Ughh..._Lockon had just woken to a nightmare. Dynames rested on its knees, its Sniper Rifle laid next to it, and it was surrounded by Union Flags. In front was the Black Patriot._ How am I going to get out of this? _He thought. Then, for no apparent reason, one of the Flags next to him was crushed into a ball-shaped lump of broken steel, legs and arms dangling. Another was pierced by a red beam, and before him, materialized a Gundam. While the GN Particles were different, there was no doubt that this was a Gundam. It had the characteristic head shape, and it had a GN Drive on its back, although the particles were red. Its right hand, holding the remains of the Flag, was an enormous claw, painted gray while the rest of the Gundam was blood-red. As Lockon watched, the unit dropped the Flag and grabbed another that was a little too slow in following the rest. Instead of crushing this one into unrecognizable scrap, a red glow emanated from its palm. Seconds later, the Flag exploded as GN Particles burst from invisible faults in the mobile suit.

"Who are you?" asked Lockon, awed by the display of sheer power. When the pilot spoke, it was in a mechanical voice that seemed not at all human.

"Kewell Ichi, Meister of Unit 4, Throne Vier."

Five minutes later, all eight Gundams were gathered in the middle of the desert, moving toward Zero's signal.

"So where did you come from?" asked a suspicious Tieria.

"We dropped out of our ship, in orbit." stated Johann. "Unfortunately, aerial defenses dictated our drop location, which was why we couldn't aid you immediately."

"Are you sure they managed to capture Angelos?"

"If they didn't wouldn't your commander be here now?" Kewell answered the Krugis youth. "They must be holding him in one of their bases. Fortunately, they wouldn't have had enough time to either move Angelos, or cut open the cockpit."

_Hmmm....judging by the decor, I assume that after Suzaku knocked me out, he and those two AEU pilots brought me and the Angelos here. _Zero had woken up mere moments ago, and had already deduced what had happened during the fight. When Suzaku had managed to get behind him, he had hit the Angelos with an ion pulse weapon, causing an instantaneous burst of electricity high enough to knock him unconscious. Then, they had had to wait for reinforcements to pick him up, as Zero had managed to damage them to the extent that they couldn't all generate the thrust to lift Angelos._ Good thing I installed that auto-retrieval system. _The Aggelos had automatically returned to their docks in the Angelos wings upon him being knocked out.

"Now," Zero said, speaking openly, "activate Circumstance Calculator, password: Akasha." Across the Angelos' HUD scrolled the words: System Booting. After a moment, a feminine voice sounded.

"So, now you're in enough trouble to need me to help?" sighing, Zero moaned.

"Yes, C.C., now can you just activate the system?"

"Sure." after a moment another phrase scrolled: G.E.A.S.S LVL 2 "Activating Aggelos Artificial Intelligence," The voice stated, "checking Tachyon communication system....clear. Adapting Angelos operating system. Deactivating system blocks." After another moment, C.C. Said "G.E.A.S.S system ready for level two use. I will display possible paths and attack angles as programmed. I will also insult your pride."

Sighing, Zero muttered "This is what I get for installing a personality in a supercomputer AI_."_

Outside, Angelos moved, easily snapping the steel bars that restrained it. As mechanics scrambled out of its path, it stepped to the wall where its two weapons rested. After it had holstered them, the GN Drive expelled its particles, lifting Angelos into the air and through the hanger roof.

"Hey, thats Angelos!" Allelujah called out excitedly.

"Whats happening to it?" Kewell asked tonelessly. Angelos was glowing, and GN Particles were spilling out of its wings like blood from a vein. Seconds later, the wings swept back and up, and GN Particles spread everywhere, covering and area spanning kilometers.

"Nena....its like your stealth field." murmured Johan. The redhead had used the stealth field to completely knock out sensors and communications in an extremely large area.

"What....what else can Angelos do?" asked Lockon, in awe.

Inside the Angelos' cockpit, Zero was typing in algorithms, programming the GN Particle routes inside the Angelos for this special attack.

"Well then..."whispered Zero, a maniacal grin on his face, "Let's see how this does now." In the Angelos' wings, the Aggelos docks swung outwards, causing the Aggelos to stick straight out, facing forward. With another tap, Zero began the attack. From the back of the wings came GN Missiles, spreading outwards and homing in on targets with both preprogrammed targeting systems and active GPS guidance. Each one struck its target, hangers and mobile suits exploding as the missiles dug in and spread their GN Particle payloads throughout them. The next attack was even more devastating. Each Aggelos began firing its GN Gun, firing beam after beam after beam. Except, that instead of the characteristically short and less powerful beams that were normally fired in full automatic mode, each beam exactly matched that of the Dynames' sniper rifle! The Aggelos' fire ripped through Realdos, Hellions, and Tierens, reducing them to so much molten scrap. Laughing, Zero pivoted the Angelos about, Aggelos still firing. Now though, instead of spraying beams all over the place, their fire was more accurate and coordinated. They began to fire in long bursts, swiftly destroying the platoon of Tierens sneaking up from behind. An alert told Zero of a Union Flag descending upon him, and he quickly had the Angelos move slightly backwards. As the Flag was about to pass, the Gundam grabbed it by the shoulder, holding it like a hostage. The wings moved forward and down, falling over the Flag. On the inside of the wings, the Aggelos moved so that they weren't pointed directly at the Angelos through the Flag, and activated their beam sabers. The beams pierced the mobile suit like the spikes of a medieval iron maiden pierced a prisoner, opening wounds all over the body. The wings opened, and Angelos pushed the Flag away, it falling away and bleeding liquid metal. The Meister then had Angelos fly backwards, ascending, as the wings resumed their upheld position. Zero's hands flew across the keyboards, manipulating the Aggelos beam saber containment fields. As he did so, energy and hyper-compressed GN Particles rushed into the Aggelos, causing them to glow an ominous deep pink. When he reached the end of the calculations, Zero pressed one, final key. All the Aggelos fired an extremely wide beam, somewhere between the size of Virtue's normal Bazooka shot, and a Full Burst Mode one. With all twelve of the remote weapons firing, the area of destruction encompassed almost the entire facility, vaporising it.

All of the Meisters jaws dropped, staring in awe and abject horror at the sight of the Angelos destroying the base. As the beams lessened, the Aggelos ceasing to fire, Angelos turned and gazed at all of them, and the Throne Meisters instinctively cringed while the original Meisters shuddered. Setsuna realized that, in all respects, Angelos was the Left Hand of Celestial Being.

A/N: I like how this turned out. Not only did I let Zero keep his dignity, I also managed to show the sheer godliness of Angelos when Zero activates C.C. Considering how she 'powers up' Lelouch in the show, I consider it appropriate what she does here eh?

Oh, and if none of you get the Left Hand of Celestial Being, its a reference to the Left Hand of God, a title of the angel Gabriel, the angel of death.

Velshard: thanks for the info. I suppose that the end results of C.O.D.E and Z.E.R.O are indeed, the same that their purpose is to make an ultimate soldier/mobile suit ace. Although C.O.D.E doesn't involve a possibly sent_ient computer system, or any possibility of insanity._


	13. Chapter 10: The Scarlet Lotus

Gundam 00: The Meaning of Zero

Chapter Ten: The Scarlet Lotus

As their ship approached the Ptolemaios, Michael couldn't help but shudder. During the last moments of the Taklamakan Intervention, the Gundam Meisters had witnessed the sheer power of the Angelos. And its Meister.

**The Previous Day - Taklamakan Desert**

As Angelos' Aggelos wiped out the base, all eight Meisters, both Throne and Original, heard Zero laugh madly, seeming amused by the ease with which he annihilated the combined forces of three separate world powers. Michael shuddered, feeling a primal urge to flee echo throughout his nervous system, and in a communication window, he saw the Virtue's Meister tremble. Exia's Meister, for some odd reason, seemed oddly pleased, the corners of his mouth turning slightly up. Johan, the Kyrios' Meister, and the Dynames' Meister had all shared a look of apprehension, none of them having seen anything like this. Nena, however, seemed to have a look of hunger.

"Well, who are these?" Michael was startled out of his short and uncharacteristic reverie by the voice. While no longer sounding like it came from a maniacal dictator, Zero's voice still had an almost supernatural tone of command.

"New Meisters." stated Setsuna.

"Oh? I supposed I should thank you then. Apparently, things didn't go entirely to plan." Scoffing, Michael retorted,

"If we hadn't come here, you guys would have been dead meat!"

"Nonsense," came the commanders reply "All you did was save us some easily replaced GN Particles."

**Present - Low Earth Orbit, Ptolemaios**

Zero, Allelujah, Tieria, Lockon and Sumeragi stood in the airlock passage, waiting for the pressure and atmosphere to cycle. The Throne Meisters had come over, as planned the previous day. Throne Eins had carried the other three in its hand, and docked with the Ptolemaios. Sumeragi glanced furtively at Zero, still wearing his helmet with full opacity. If all went well, they'd know exactly what was different between the two Meister teams. The airlock door slid open, and the four Meisters stepped out, clad in pilot suits of varying colors. Three of them took their helmets, revealing Johan, Michael, and Nena Trinity. Both Johan and Michael were dressed in gray suits, while Nena wore a pink one. Kewell, who hadn't removed her helmet, wore one of deep red. Even before Johan began to speak, Michael shot a murderous glare at Zero, whose smirk was hidden by his helmet.

"We are the Trinities," began the oldest Throne Meister. "Except for Kewell here, we're all blood siblings. I am Johan, Throne Eins' Meister."

Next was Michael, who said "Throne Zwei's Gundam Meister, Michael Trinity."

Nena threw up a two-fingered salute, "Nena Trinity, Throne Drei's Gundam Meister."

Directly after her, still sounding like a robot due to her helmet, "Vier's Gundam Meister, Kewell Ichi." The introductions done, Nena's eyes began roaming all over the hallway.

"Which one of you is Exia's Meister?" Her eyes locked onto Zero, who quickly said

"Not me."

"I am." The reply came from down the hallway, from which Setsuna came, floating along in the micro-gravity before planting his feet on the floor. "Exia's Gundam Meister, Setsuna F. Seiei." Pushing off the floor, Nena glided over to Setsuna, grabbing his arms to steady herself.

"You're that Meister whose always so reckless!" she spouted excitedly, then calming. "I like that about you." Bending her neck, Nena kissed Setsuna full on the lips. Within seconds, the Krugis teen had pushed her away and wiped his mouth, and forced out "Don't touch me!"

The next moment, Michael had drawn a sonic knife, and yelled "How dare you treat my sister that way!" Kewell's hand descended on his neck, knocking him off his feet as her other hand snatched the knife away.

"Before you make me kill you," said the red-suited Meister, "perhaps you should calm down." Michael's mouth worked for several seconds, before he relented, mumbling under his breath.

Staring nervously, Sumeragi said "This really isn't the place to talk. Maybe we should move to the briefing room?"

Johan nodded. "That would be fine." Sumeragi, Lockon, Allelujah, and the Throne Meisters passed down the hallway, Michael sneering as he went by Setsuna, while Nena did her two-fingered salute, giggling. As she passed Zero, Kewell inclined her head, seeming remorseful. _So they're the new Meisters._

"This is the first time our opinions matched." Startled, Setsuna turned around, coming face-to-face with Tieria.

"What?"

"I know how you feel, even if you don't say a word." replied Tieria.

"These Trinities seem troublesome. Kewell, though, seems....familiar for some reason." Both Meisters stared, surprised at Zero.

"What do you mean?" asked Setsuna.

"Her mannerisms.....they remind me of a friend, from my days in Japan, before I joined Celestial Being."

In the bridge, Chris was leaning over Lasse's shoulder looking at the viewscreen.

"I don't like that Nena girl." she stated

"Oh? You have a thing for Setsuna?" asked Lasse, grinning. Lichtendehl looked over in surprise, unnoticed by either of them. Chris quickly retorted, saying

"Of course not! I just don't trust her. Kewell seems okay though."

"Nice figure too." Lasse said. Chris just shook her head. In the back, at her station, Feldt had pulled up a camera screen looking at the Throne Eins. _Papa and Mama didn't tell me about Gundams like that...._She thought, perturbed.

In the briefing room, the Throne Meisters were lined up along the wall near the door, while Sumeragi and the Original Meisters took up the rest of the room.

"So, why do you have Gundams?" inquired Sumeragi.

"And why aren't they in Veda's database?" Tieria demanded. Zero stayed quiet, knowing that this wasn't the time to discuss his earlier discoveries.

"I'm sorry, but we can't answer that. There are secrets we can't reveal, as you can't" Johann stated, staring at Zero as he said that last.

"What a shame." chuckled Michael. Kewell glanced over at him, her expression shielded from view by her helmet visor.

"Where did you get your GN Drives?" asked Lockon, not rudely.

"Unfortunately, we can't answer that either." Johann replied, shaking his head.

"Again, what a shame." Michael said, grinning tauntingly.

"Then what do you intend to accomplish by coming here?" Tieria, almost fuming, asked.

"We came to see the drab old Meisters who lost to old-generation mobile suits." guffawed Michael, his grin growing even wider. For a few moments, nothing was heard. Then, surprisingly to the Throne Meisters, Zero laughed, the rest of the Meisters staring at him in surprise.

"What? What's so funny?" shouted Michael, his face growing red with barely suppressed rage.

"You weren't listening yesterday were you?" asked Zero, still shaking from his laughter. Taking Michael's growl as an answer, Zero stood up, assuming his usual briefing posture. "I _planned_ for us to get caught."

"What!!??" yelled the entire room, and the bridge crew watching from the camera's.

"I didn't reveal the plan because I didn't want to take the chance that the other Meisters reaction wouldn't match up with the situation." Michael was growing more and more infuriated, while Johan and Nena stared, and Kewell tilted her head inquisitively. "I planned for the combined forces to take us to their bases, so that we could break out and eliminate them with little hassle. You saw how easily Angelos broke from that warehouse, and it isn't even designed for front-line combat! What makes you think they could have restrained the mainline Gundams?" Finished, Zero broke out in another bout of degrading laughter. The entire ship viewing the meeting stared, nonplussed as Michael finally reached his limits.

"Bastard!!" yelled the blue-haired Meister, charging at Zero. Kewell stepped behind him, kicking him in the leg as Setsuna moved in front of Zero. As Michael fell down, Kewell reached down, grabbed his calf, and dragged him back to Johan's side. Slowly calming, Michael took his seat.

"Errr...Johan, I think I'll go explore the ship." Nena said nervously. Still composed as ever, Johan looked at Sumeragi and asked.

"May she?"

"S....sure." With a forced grin, Nena moved to the door, pressing the keypad. Before she left, she turned around and looked at Setsuna.

"Wanna come?"

Setsuna's only reply was to look away, and Nena scowled for a moment before leaving.

"Anyway," Sumeragi said, slightly off-put by the turn of events, "Can you tell us one thing? What do you intend to do with those Gundams?"

"Eradicate war, of course." stated the green-haired Meister.

"....Really?" asked Sumeragi, her face set in a strange expression.

"We are Gundam Meisters, just as you are." Johan said, nodding in the direction of Zero.

"So you're going to join up with us?" Lockon asked, his head tilted to one side, and his tone clearly stating how likely he thought that would be. At this, Michael broke out of his sullen mood and laughed.

"Hah! As if we'd do something like that! You guys carried out half-assed interventions, so it's our turn now!"

"What do you mean by that?" Zero asked, his expression still hidden.

"Exactly what I meant," Michael stated, his face somewhat falling back into a sneer. "You can't be counted on." Zero's head tilted, and a light chuckle sounded from him, its tone menacing from the voice filter in his helmet.

"I'd like to think we're somewhat more reliable than a barely controlled brat." Michael jumped up, his face turning red again.

"You wanna fight!?" Johan reached out, blocking his brother. Muttering, Michael sat back down. As Michael calmed down, Johan faced the Meisters again and said

"Those who give us orders must have doubts about your interventions."

"So, are we fired?" Sumeragi asked, her face still set.

"Please, continue as you have so far. We will operate independently." Sumeragi still stared, before:

"And are you a necessary component of Aeolia Schenberg's plan?"

"I believe that will be answered by our future actions." Johan said, as Michael and Kewell left. A moment later he followed, and they saw Nena join them, saluting.

After the Throne Meisters left, everyone stood awkwardly.

"We didn't get that much information out of them," sighed Lockon, "They just said what they wanted to say and left."

"I wouldn't say that," said Sumeragi, smirking as Ian came in.

"I inspected that Throne unit while you guys were talking with them." said the engineer.

"Well done, Strategic Commander," Zero said, removing his helmet. Sumeragi turned to Ian.

"Please submit your report on an independent terminal." she said, her face hardening. "Do not enter it into Veda."

"So what do you see in that Setsuna guy anyway?" asked a curious Michael.

'He's cute," Nena replied, "It's love at first sight for me."

"I'm gonna shoot him down next time we meet." Michael muttered. "And that Zero guy."

Then, Nena's Haro, a purple thing with red eyes, bounced by, going high in the micro-gravity.

"New mission! New mission!"

"Ugh. They're working us hard!" complained Michael.

"There's a need to show the world how serious Celestial Being is." stated Johan. To the side, Kewell stood, her helmet removed and her red hair released from the hot interior. At Johan's words, she frowned slightly, before going to her Throne.

"We failed in our given mission." Graham said. The entire Union force that participated in the operation was sailing home, its members dejected and downcast. "Not only that, but we lost four skilled Flag Fighters."

"We couldn't have known about the four new Gundams Captain! It couldn't be helped." assured Howard, desperate to keep his Captain in a good mood.

"And the abilities of the units differed to begin with." stated Daryl. "If only we could acquire units like the Gundams...."

"Don't say that!" scowled Howard. "The Patriot is our best unit! And the Flag isn't a pushover!"

"Face it Howard," Suzaku muttered, depressed, "Judging by Professor Eifman, the Gundams have been designed for about one hundred and twenty years. Even if their actual development began only a few decades ago, they still had more development time than the Patriot, or even the fucking Realdo! And don't forget that Celestial Being seems to have had some of the best minds around in their pocket."

"Oh come on Suzaku!" shouted Howard. "Have some pride as a Patriot Pilot!"

As the argument continued, Grahams communicator sounded, and he took it out and listened.

"There are units breaking into the atmosphere!? Are they Gundams?" The three Union pilots became alert, and interested. "What's their predicted point of descent!?" Grahams eyes widened at the reply. "WHAT!!???"

"We've reached the objective point." Johan said calmly. The Thrones were flying over the MSWAD base, their mission target. "Nena, dock." Kewell and Michael moved aside as Nena moved Drei to the back of the Eins. A dock port opened up of the back right of the Eins, and Nena had the Drei attach the cable on its left arm to the port, then moving to the right as Eins' Mega Launcher flipped down, at a perpendicular angle to its shoulder. The Drei grabbed a handle that appeared on the Eins right shoulder, steadying itself.

"High-DensityGN Particle transfer commencing." Nena reported eagerly. Johan attached the GN Rifle to the GN Mega Launcher, the large sniper cannon folding out, its barrel almost as long as Eins was tall and as wide as its arm. "Transfer complete!" Nena said, ecstatic now.

"Roger. Throne Eins, firing GN Mega Launcher." a reticle display appeared on the front of Johan's helmet, letting him accurately target. A second later, an enormous beam erupted from the barrel of the Mega Launcher, hitting one of the mobile suit warehouses. Johan moved the beam, hitting the other two warehouses as the first exploded, then moving on to the tower where their main target resided. The Mega Launchers beam decapitated the spire, moving to the side to destroy the other ones in case their information was wrong.

"Awesome Big Bro! So brutal!" Michael exclaimed. Kewell just shook her head, disgusted. "Eh?" Michael smiled, and turned the Eins around. "Here come the small fries!" before them flew the two Patriots and the OverFlag squadron.

"Our base!" cried Graham, enraged. Suzaku stared, his mouth set in a firm line.

"Graham.....Suzaku..."

"Katagiri!" Suzaku said, bewildered.

'They....they killed....the professor...." the transmission stuttered.

"What!!??" roared both aces. "I've run out of patience!" snarled Suzaku.

"I won't forgive this Gundam!" Graham yelled. Both Aces charged the Gundams, the orange and blood-red one rising to meet them. The orange Gundam launched its remotes, them flying towards the Patriots. "What of it!" shouted Graham, he and Suzaku dodging the sharpened machines with ease. Graham fired his Patriots rifles, them mounted on the side in plane form. The rounds struck the orange Gundam, driving it back. Suzaku shifted his Patriot into mobile suit mode, and spin-kicked the Claw Gundam, releasing the new missile packs attached to the Patriot's legs. The packs detonated, driving the Gundam down. The Flags joined the aces in their assault, firing upon the four Gundams. One Flag flew straight towards the Gundam with the enormous sword.

"Howard!" Daryl cried out in shock. The Flag shifted form, its pilot heard plainly over the radio

"I'll show you, Gundam!" yelled Howard, his Flag drawing its Plasma Blade, charging the Gundam. It intercepted the slash with its own large blade, holding the Flag at bay. "I'll show you the Flag's power!!" yelled Howard, slowly pushing the Gundam back. Not five seconds later though, the remotes returned, emitting their beam sabers, and plunged into the Flag.

"Howard!" cried the Patriot pilots. A final beam saber pierced the Flag's head, forcing it down. The Flag exploded, and the remotes stored themselves in the orange Gundams hip units, and all the Gundams flew off.

"Don't follow them without a plan!" Ordered Graham, flying around the base.

In orbit, the Meisters and Sumeragi gathered in the briefing room for the second time that day.

"They attacked a Union military base? What for?" asked Zero.

"Unknown." Sumeragi said. "There wasn't a report in Veda's records."

"Are they Meisters?" they all turned and looked at Setsuna. "Are they?" Zero closed his eyes, knowing how Setsuna was.

"Well, say hello to your mother and father for me Louise." Saji asked. Louise was about to leave, going back home for a wedding in Spain. "I will." Louise said, her smile lightening Saji's heart.

**One Week Later** **– Northern Italy, AEU**

It was chaos. Hellions exploded in mid-air as the Eins GN Rifle struck them with pin-point accuracy, all the while avoiding the bursts from the linear guns. A Hellion came up behind the Eins, hoping to score the very first Gundam kill. The Eins, however, dodged his shot, going over the Hellion as it decelerated. In an effort to escape, the Hellion pilot pulled it into a tighter-than-usual chandelle, both turning and ascending. The Eins shot the mobile suit, moving past its wreckage to face an entire platoon of Hellions, hiding in the forest. Moving quickly, the black Gundam dodged the shots fired by the Hellions, retaliating with a barrage of its own, destroying several of the old mobile suits. Immediately afterwards, it came across another group of Hellions, all close together. Maneuvering to throw off their aim, the Eins' Mega Launcher fell into place, and it fired a beam across the forest, vaporising the AEU force.

At the base, wreckage was scattered all over the area, and more than one of the buildings were destroyed, their component materials laying on the ground. Inside one of the hangers, the Zwei used its Buster Sword to slice apart the Hellions, leaving limbs and parts in its wake. Behind it, a sole survivor struggled, lifting his torso up with his arms. As he did so, his gaze fell upon the Gundam. Impossibly, the Zwei detected him, and lifted its GN Gun, aiming for the living man.

"They're demons! DEMONS!" cried the soldier as the orange Gundam fired.

In the sky, Nena laughed as her Drei spread its stealth field over all, the Vier guarding it. Inside, Kewell clenched her jaw in disgust, gazing as Throne Zwei rose from the smoking warehouse.

On the island Celestial Being used as a base, Zero, Setsuna and Lockon rested, reading up on the latest of the Throne's interventions.

"Thats the seventh one in as many days." Lockon stated. "I'm not Allelujah, but I think I hear the world's malice."

"Any word from the Ptolemy?" Setsuna asked.

"Sumeragi says to stay in place. The Throne's operations have ruined ours. Sumeragi and I have our hands full altering the operation plans." replied Zero, at work on his portable computer. Setsuna strode up to the window overlooking the Exia. All three of the Meisters were in Exia's container.

"Is that something a Gundam should do?" he asked softly. No reply came.

On the Ptolemaios, Sumeragi was holding a conference on the new Meisters and their units.

"The Thrones use the same systems and armor as the Gundams." Ian was going over what he had learned from the Eins.

"So they are similar." Allelujah confirmed.

"But the GN Drives are different." Feldt stated.

"The Drives function the same," Ian went on, "But they lack a TD Blanket. The Drive has a limited operation time."

"So essentially, they're imitations." Everyone in the room looked up, as Zero, Setsuna and Lockon appeared on a monitor. "Someone stole our technology and constructed fake Gundams." stated the genius

"But how?" asked Lasse. "The blueprints for the drives only exist-"

"Within Veda." Sumeragi cut in. "Which means...."

"Veda was hacked." Zero finished. "I believe its time I told you something." Everyone stared at Zero waiting. The Meister took a deep breath, and said: "I hacked Veda." The silence was deafening, but before anyone could speak, Zero continued, saying "But I did not leak any information whatsoever."

"Then why?" asked Sumeragi.

"I needed information so I could tune Angelos," Zero stated truthfully, "And I needed to see Veda's programming so I could construct a powerful enough AI to help me handle some of the functions I installed. However, I did not go into level 7 data." At this all the Meisters except Setsuna, who hadn't twitched, relaxed. "But anyway, when I went to delete records of my access, I discovered something. They had already been altered by someone else."

"Why didn't you inform anyone?" demanded Sumeragi.

"Would any of you have believed me?" At this, there was nothing but silence. "All that aside, there is one important fact: There is a traitor in Celestial Being."

Later, after everyone had left, Sumeragi, Ian and Zero on the monitor continued.

"So what do we do now?" The engineer asked.

"As the world thinks the Trinities are our allies, it'd be dangerous to go on a mission." Sumeragi sighed.

"So we need to get as much information as possible and see how matters progress to come up with a countermeasure." said Zero.

"So we need to count on Wang Lie-Mei." Ian said.

In the Union, Captains Graham Acre and Suzaku Kururugi visited the grave of Howard Mason with Daryl Dodge.

"He always looked up to you two." Daryl said. "He thought that, like the Flag, the Patriot was to be the next leading mobile suit because you guys were testing it."

"I just accepted piloting both because I felt their abilities were, at their respective times, the highest." Graham said. Suzaku made a noise of agreement, nodding.

"But," Suzaku began, "He loved the Flag even more than you used to Graham, and loved the Patriot the moment you told him of it." Nodding, Graham stood, saluting the grave before him.

"Then I swear this: I, Graham Acre, will pilot the Patriot and defeat the Gundams!" Behind him, Daryl and Suzaku merely saluted, both wearing solemn expressions.

In a castle in Spain, Louise was sitting on a low wall, swinging her legs and calling Saji as the wedding party went on around her.

"Hi Saji! Hows it going?"

"I'm working. I'm working too many shifts and I'm pooped. You?"

"It's pretty lively around here. The bride is beautiful, and the food is really good, and-" Louise frowned as her phone disconnected, and pressed the connect button several times. "What's going on?" she wondered. Then, looking up in the sky, she saw four glowing red trails. _Are those....Gundams!_

"We've got our next mission order from Laguna." Johan stated.

"Again?" Michael complained.

"Sheesh, when are they going to give us a break?" Nena whined. Kewell, as ever, remained silent as a stone, resolving to ask if she could take the mission after this alone.

"Be patient," Johan remonstrated, "This is to eradicate war." Switching off her communications, Nena pouted.

"Huh?" something off to her right caught her eye, and she punched a few buttons to bring it up on her screen. "WHAAAATTT!!? We're working our butts of and they're just enjoying themselves?" Nena forced the Drei off of the flight path, moving to the castle. "The world is trying to change." She said calmly, as the wedding guests saw her Drei. "Just die" with that, she fired, the beam's impact killing almost all of the guests. Grinning, she aimed for her next shot to hit the castle, and fired. Out of nowhere, Vier shot in front of the beam, its claw up and emitting a pulse of GN Particles. The pulse blocked the beam, and the two forces canceled each other out. Far from finished, Kewell flew the Vier up and around Drei, grabbing it from behind.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Nena screeched, moving the Drei's arms and trying to break free.

"Bitch!! How dare you-" Michael's aggressive approach was interrupted by Vier swinging the Drei, knocking the Zwei away.

"Listen to me Nena," Kewell said, her voice threatening, "If you ever do something like that again, not Johan, Michael and all the Original Meisters will stop me from crushing your empty little head in Vier's claw. Understand me!?" Cowed, Nena nodded, too frightened to speak. As the Vier released Drei, the Gundam rushing off, it looked back at the destroyed party, and saw one teenage girl, sobbing among the wreckage. _I'll make amends_ thought Kewell.

A/N: To those of you who didn't want me to do this incident, I'm sorry, but it's just too delicious for Louise to be in A-LAWS. Also, I'm guessing that a lot of you have guessed who Kewell was. After the next chapter I'll be doing another file.

Velshard: thanks. On other subjects: No, he doesn't know about Trans-Am. For one thing, Trans-Am wasn't actually in Veda, the function was stored in the Gundams' black boxes as a system trap in the event of his death (which is still going to happen). And the glowy thing is just a part of the G.E.A.S.S LVL 2, although I admit Judgement mode does sound good. Maybe it'll be a Season Two feature on a Gundam. About: F.L.E.I.A, don't you think five Gundams are enough? Especially one with a psychotic super-genius? Oh, and why would anything you've said so far be offensive? I like helpful reviews

Animefan29: Sorry about the dialogue, I went back and fixed it. Knew I was missing something. As for the Tachyons, yes, I am aware that they are a theoretical particle that may go faster than light. Thats why I made them into a part of a communication system see? Sorta like the quantum communication in Seed Destiny for the DRAGOONS, except that I'm not sure how that worked.

Cybermage: You thing this Gundam is godly? Wait till you see Zero's Gundam in Season 2! HAH!!

Oh yeah, heres something I've been forgetting: Gundam 00 and all related products are the sole property of Sunrise and Bandai. As are any Code Geass-related content in this Fanfiction.

As for the original stuff, like the Patriot, the Angelos and the Vier.....I actually don't care. Except that if someone uses them I at least expect a mention. And a wish that they be used accurately.

Tidbit: The name of Zero's next Gundam starts with an M.


	14. Omake

Gundam 00: The Meaning of Zero

Somewhat-Past-Halfway-Point Omake

K'GoN, the Beginning of Suzaku's Prank War, and the End of Zero's Prank War

It was horrifying. The progeny of two separate universes, the monstrosity could barely be tolerated. It had the body of a Gundam (Exia, to be specific) and the limbs of a Knightmare Frame (Shinkiro). Upon its back, just above the GN Drive, was the Shinkiro's Float system, the X-shaped wings jutting out and emitting horrid black-red GN Particles. The worst part, its head, would've nauseated any respectable anime mechanic. It was the standard Gundam shape, but instead of the V-fin, it had Shinkiro's unique purple orb surrounded by gold, and in place of the faceplate was an enormous maw filled with fangs. Aside from the mouth, there was one other original characteristic of this mechanical Frankenstein. It was three inches tall.

"I will devour your soul!!!" the beastly thing roared (from its perspective), charging forward and attacking.

"er....Suzaku? Why is that thing gnawing at your boot?" asked Lelouch Vi Brittania, still dressed in the white robes in which he'd been slain, blood staining the chest.

"I dunno. It said something about my soles." Suzaku replied, clad in the famous Zero outfit, left side of the helmet/mask smeared with blood, and wielding the bloodstained sword with which he'd stabbed his best friend.

"FEAR ME!!!! For I am K'GoN, lord and master of all! BRING ME A SHRUBBERY!!" with that, the little abomination cackled, his high-pitched laughter giving everyone within hearing distance a headache. It was mercifully cut short when Suzaku's boot lashed out, smashing the tiny robot against the wall of the theater.

"Let's go." sighed Lelouch, the novelty of the small thing gone. The two went, sitting in the front row of the movie theater. Around them sat people, friends, enemies, and worthless eye-candy. Next to Lelouch sat Kallen, C.C, Rolo and Nunnally. Next to Suzaku were seated Gino, Anya, Lloyd and Cecile. Behind them were the students from Ashford Academy. In the section to the left moped the horridly maimed, emotionally scarred and otherwise harmed Brittanian Royals, with some others from the military. Among them were Charles Zi Brittania, Euphemia and Cornelia Li Brittania, Clovis La Brittania, and Schneizel El Brittania. To the right were the traitorous Black Knights and the United Federation of Nations, counting among their number Todoh, Li Xingke, The Four Holy Swords, Oghi, Tamaki, and Kaguya Sumeragi.

"Start the film." Lelouch ordered, turning in his seat and Geassing the man in the booth.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"GAAH!!" screamed Suzaku Kururugi, youngest ace ever in the Union Military. He'd had a terrifying and depressing nightmare. "Just a nightmare....just a nightmare." the ace tried to convince himself, attempting to eliminate the image of his friends splattered all over some unnamed battlefield from his mind. Then, he noticed something different. "Why are the sheets wet?" he lifted the covers, grimaced, and looked down to the floor next to his nightstand. He saw a bucket, around which pooled warm water. "GRAAAHHHAAAMM!!!!! BIIILLLLYYYY!!!!"

Outside, the two grinned, retreating down the hall, resetting numerous traps in their wake.

"See, I knew the old warm water prank would work!" Graham told Billy. Laughing, the two hid inside a closet, ears pressed to the door waiting for Suzaku to come out and trigger all the delicious prank traps. Neither knew exactly what they were getting into.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The four dangled above a pit, hung by their ankles with a dangerously thin loop of rope.

"I told you it was a bad idea to use the warm water prank!! I TOLD YOU!!!!" Tieria screamed at the top of his lungs.

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THEY'D TAKE IT SO SERIOUSLY?!" Lockon cried, tears falling upside down from his face. Three of the Meisters were trapped there, along with the Strategic Commander. Above them, on a balcony, minds snapped by the embarrassing and humiliating pranks they'd been forced to endure, Zero and Setsuna stood. The Krugis boy was grinning, for the first and hopefully last time in this fanfiction. It crossed from ear to ear, stretching taught the skin of his head against his skull. He was dressed in a long, hooded black robe, wielding a large and excruciatingly sharp scythe. Zero, on the other hand, was seated in an expensive leather chair, wearing a classy business suit, and petting a large black cat lying on his lap.

"Please, man, FORGIVE US!!!" sobbed Hallelujah, Allelujah having retreated into the depths of his mind from the sheer horror of what was in the pit.

"You seem really remorseful." the now mad-man commented. "Very well, all is forgiven." At this, Sumeragi perked up, hopeful.

"Really?"

"Sure. You just have to go into the pit." The four began to cry, sob, laugh nervously and whatnot. Zero watched and listened for a moment, then turned to Setsuna. "Cut the rope." The teenagers horrid grin widened, and he swung the scythe with deadly accuracy. The quartet of clowns screamed, falling into the pit, some deciding to get it over with and already descending into insanity. The two counterattacking pranksters, leaned over the edge of the balcony, watching as the four dealt with the horrors inside. After a moment, they stood, Setsuna saying:

"I'm hungry."

"Well then, lets go get lunch. I'm sure we could convince the kitchen staff to whip us up something special." Zero suggested, he and Setsuna stripping off their costumes to the regular clothing worn under them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the theater, the broken and dejected corpse of K'GoN laid, refusing to be swept up by the broom. Unseen by anyone, the mechanical monstrosity's eyes glinted, malevolence in them.

Le Fin......for now.

A/N: Why isn't this an actual chapter, and/or file? I'll tell you. I've been getting overworked, and I needed something to appease the angry mob forming on my street. Oh, and if you're wondering whats in the pit......I have no idea. Ask Zero.

Animefan29: You're welcome. Yeah, I don't think it'd fit their operating methods either.

Infinite Freedom: Thank you. I can't comment on the rest, federal secret.

Velshard: 1: Yeah, I used your suggestion. Thank you, by the way. 2: Next chapter, I may use that. 3: Actually, I was thinking of the whole, "Saji with CB" thing. But that angle works too. In all actuality, there seems to be only five true GN Drives, as Fereshte used O Gundam's drive. 4: I will not reveal my plans for the Dylandy brothers yet. 5: there are several reasons I won't use this design. First, I hate G Gundam. Second, there is no way I'm gonna use a Gundam that uses that many beam weapons when it's destined for Tau GN Drives. Otherwise, I like it.

Disclaimer: The characters in this Omake are the property of Sunrise and Bandai, except for the horridly disgusting K'GoN, although he is indeed constructed out of two separate machines belonging to aforementioned companies.


	15. Chapter 11: Lelouch

Gundam 00: The Meaning of Zero

Chapter 11: Lelouch

"What do you mean they attacked civilians?" Sumeragi demanded, charging through the bridge door clad in her space suit.

"Maybe there was someone abetting war there?" postulated Lasse.

"I don't think so," Chris said. "There's no relevant information in their mission data logged with Veda."

"So they attacked without reason? Thats..." Sumeragi trailed off.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Down on Earth, Lockon slammed his fist into the wall.

"What are they doing? Are they just screwing around?" By the window, Setsuna stared out at Exia, thinking. _A Gundam.....attacked civilians....._Zero, seated, added some lines to his less than detailed files on the Thrones. _Illogical.....but thats nothing we didn't know. Still, they must be punished. This could destroy everything we've worked for._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Japan, Saji sat at the table he and Louise usually met at. She was supposed to be back three days ago, and they had agreed before she left to meet here. Sighing, the teenager hung up as his call failed to connect yet again.

"....._And the only survivor of the attack was Louise Halevy." Huh?_ Saji turned, facing the enormous television on the wall. _"I repeat, Celestial Being has attacked a civilian estate, killing almost all of the people there except for Louise Halevy, who has been admitted into a nearby hospital." What!!???_ In his mind, Saji screamed with worry, and the next moment he was in his car racing to the airport.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the squadrons new base, Suzaku and Graham walked into the hanger, ready to perform the routine maintenance check. They didn't expect Billy to already be there, bandaged and working on their Patriots.

"Billy!" gasped Suzaku.

"Katagiri! Why are you here?!" demanded Graham, "You should be in the hospital!!"

"You guys won't be able to adjust the Patriots without me." Billy said, tapping the black mobile suit next to him with a tool. "After all, these machines were designed by Professor Eifman. A shudder rocked the man, causing him to drop the tool. Suzaku picked it up, handing it back.

"Don't push yourself," scolded the ace.

"I can't not." Billy replied, "If there are some things you two can't yield on, there are some things I can't either." Graham chuckled, saying

"You're certainly stubborn."

Billy shook his head. "Not as much as you two." pausing, the technician pulled out a datapad, pulling up the Patriots schematics. "Here's what I think: The real reason the New Gundams attacked the base was to get Professor Eifman."

"Why?" both aces chorused.

"He was researching their particles. Somehow, they found out and staged an intervention."

Grahams eyes narrowed. "A spy within the military?"

"It would be unnatural to assume there isn't one." Billy replied. All of a sudden, the alarm sounded.

"_Bogeys thought to be Gundams sighted over Iowa, confirmed as two of the new models."_

"Gundams?" queried Suzaku.

"A facility at that point....." trailed off Billy. Grahams eyes widened, and he raced to his Patriot.

"The Iris munitions factory!!"

"They couldn't!!" protested Suzaku. "Even if it's a weapons factory, civilians still work there!"

Graham turned to Billy, his expression serious.

"Can the Patriots launch?" Minutes later, the two mobile suits, black and white, flew into the night sky.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Iowa, Throne Eins and Throne Vier were assaulting the munitions factory. Actually, Eins was firing on the structures while Vier guarded it from attack. In the Vier's cockpit, Kewell's face screwed up into an expression of disgust.

"Johan, why are we attacking this place?" She demanded.

"It's a weapons factory. We are trying to eradicate war. I should think it would be obvious." Johan replied coldly, his Ein's GN Gun perforating a warehouse, igniting the ammunition inside and causing an explosion. Kewell bit her lip as several nearby workers fell, killed by shrapnel from fragmentation rounds or ignited by the incendiary ones.

"Civilians work here Johan, why couldn't we at least attack when there are fewer people around?" Johan's eyes flashed dangerously, the Meister closing within the limits of his tolerance.

"Because orders say we get rid of this facility _now_ Kewell. And as Gundam Meisters, we follow those orders. Understand?"

Subdued for the moment, Kewell switched off communications and returned to scanning for threats. _What the -_ _this speed....._

"Johan!" Vier's claw arm swung around, grabbing Eins and pulling it away from the missiles closing in. It's GN Gun flashed once, twice, three times, destroying about a third of the incoming swarm. From the distance came the White Patriot, slamming into the Vier and tossing both it and the Eins away before transforming into mobile suit form. The Black Patriot came in then, attacking the Eins with its swords. The White Patriot, meanwhile, attacked the Vier with a spinning kick from its left leg. The Vier managed to grab the leg just as it closed, the claw glowing as it prepared it's surge. Acting quickly, the Patriot purged the missile packs mounted on the leg, leaving the Vier annihilating a dozen missiles with high-explosive warheads.

Suzaku grinned, certain that the Gundam was at least unarmed now. When the smoke cleared though, his jaw gaped open, seeing the Claw Gundam floating unharmed. It's eyes flashed red as it raised the gun on its left arm, firing a burst of beams. While surprised, Suzaku wasn't so off-guard to get caught by such an obvious attack. His Patriot weaved in and out of the beams, closing back with the Gundam. Drawing its Linear Rifles, Suzaku's Patriot drew within a yard of the Gundam, circling around to behind it. However, the Gundam spun, its claw landing a glancing blow on the Patriots shoulder. Meanwhile, Graham engaged the Black Gundam, his swords being intercepted by the Gundams beam saber. Growling, Graham pressed in, slicing away with both of his blades. For a moment, the Gundam hesitated, seemingly overwhelmed. At that second, the Patriot's left-hand blade swept in, cutting dangerously close to the cockpit. The Gundam began to withdraw.

"Not yet Gundam!!" hissed Graham, throttling his Patriot into a charge. It caught the Black Gundam under the arm, causing it to lose its grip on the beam saber. Quickly, Graham had the Patriot grab the saber, dropping the right-hand sword. Then, a downward slice disarmed the Gundam.

"Kewell, we're retreating!" Johan ordered, unnerved. The Eins flew away, quickly disappearing into the midnight gloom. Kewell lingered, wanting to continue fighting with this Union pilot. _His moves.....they seem so familiar......_ At that moment, both Kewell and Suzaku shared the same thought, each staring at the other. The spell was broken when the Patriot charged, moving straight for the Vier. Stunned, Kewell still possessed enough sense to catch the Patriot in the torso. She was extremely surprised to see the pilot open the cockpit, jump onto the claw, and leap into the air. She was even more surprised three seconds later, when the Patriot exploded.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Falling away, Suzaku grinned as the Claw Gundam disappeared in the smoke and debris of his Patriot exploding. He had come up with the plan on the spot, seeing that the Gundam was avoiding all his attacks. _Now.....where's my parachute?_ The pilots brief moment of panic was halted as immediately as his fall was by the hand of Graham's Patriot.

"I have to say Kururugi. You have guts." came Grahams voice, the ace himself grinning, face flush with success.

"You have no room to talk Graham," The Asian pilot groaned. "I see that you've actually captured a beam saber." Suzaku eyed the weapon, edging as far as he could away from it, inherent suspicion causing him to distrust the thing. Neither of them noticed the shimmer a few dozen meters away, moving quickly.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In her cockpit, Kewell began yelling expletives at the top of her lungs, the Vier's claw dangling limply at its side.

"That damned bastard!! When I find out who he is I'm gonna rip him limb from limb!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later, over the ocean, Nena and Michael met Johan and Kewell.

"Hahaha" Michael cackled, deeply amused by the others defeat. "You lost to those things? You gotta be kidding me!" Both Kewell and Johan stared at the psychotic Meister, their expressions promising all sorts of horrible pain and suffering. The second round of laughter died in Michael's throat, the blue-haired Trinity turning it into a sort of cough.

"Incoming! Incoming!" Nena's Haro screeched, pulling up a map on the Drei's HUD. A red blinking dot showed up, crossing the ocean at an extremely high rate of speed. Seconds later, a pink-white beam split the sky, barely missing the Zwei.

"A beam..." Johan said, turning towards the source. "Gundam Exia!?" the Eins' Meister shouted in surprise, the melee-oriented Gundam approaching, GN Rifle aimed at the Thrones. Grinning, Michael sent out the Fangs, each cheap copy spiraling towards the Original Gundam. Without moving an inch from its course, Exia quickly took out its Beam Daggers, throwing them at the lead Fangs, followed by the normal Beam Sabers. Each thrown weapon impaled a Fang head-on, destroying the shard-like remotes. The final two were quickly dealt with, falling in two halves to the ocean below, sliced by the GN Sword. As Exia charged, Zwei met it, Buster Sword slamming against GN Sword.

"Exia's Meister," Johan called, "Why are you fighting us? We are Meisters as you are, fighting to-"

"No!" Setsuna interrupted. "You are not Gundam Meisters! You create unnecessary conflict!"

Sighing, Johan activated the Mega Launcher program, Nena already moving the Drei to the Eins' back. However, a large beam came between the two Thrones, forcing the Drei back. Turning, Kewell saw the Virtue moving in, GN Bazooka held against its shoulder. The Cannons and Bazooka fired at the same time, forcing the three Thrones to maneuver around the kill zones, barely dodging some shots. Setsuna moved the Exia away from the Zwei, driving the Throne away with a spray of beams from the GN Rifle and Exia's left arm Vulcan. The two Original Gundams moved closer, Exia taking position behind Virtue. An expression somewhere between a grin and a scowl on his face, Michael launched his last two Fangs, while Kewell reluctantly moved to engage. However, a spider web of beams blocked her, destroying the Fangs and almost piercing the Zwei.

"I don't think so. Your opponent will be me." The Angelos materialized from midair, Aggelos arranged in a formation similar to Metatron's Cube, with Angelos as the thirteenth point and the two Throne Gundams inside the trap.

"Crap." Michael uttered.

"My, how elegant. I think you'll go first." The Angelos' eyes glinted as the Aggelos pointed towards Zwei, the remotes barrels gleaming ominously in the dawn light. Behind the Angelos, Exia and Virtue charged the Eins and Drei, the two false Gundams firing desperately, their beam shots impacting uselessly against the Virtue's GN Field. As the pair drew close, Exia darted up from behind the Field, charging Drei. Michael, seeing this, forced the Zwei to a high speed, slicing at the Gundam as the Drei dodged the slice. Kewell managed to block some of the beams with the Vier's claw, the special coating on it blocking the beams. The rest missed, Zero's calculations having been made for a stationary target. Cursing under his breath, the Commander began typing, reprogramming the Aggelos for high-speed combat as he ordered another asset to aid Tieria and Setsuna.

"Nena, try to dock again!" Johan commanded, his sister readily following his order as the Mega Launcher folded out. Yet again, a beam flashed by their Thrones, almost hitting the Drei. This time though, it came from Dynames' sniper rifle. "Damn!!" he swore, the Eins backing away from the Drei. To the side, Setsuna and the Exia swung away at the Zwei, each blow intercepted by the enormous Buster Sword. Over a hundred meters away, Angelos and Vier dueled, the Aggelos exhausted and docked back in the wings. Again and again, Vier's repaired claw lurched forward, aiming for the Angelos' head. And every time, either the Gundam moved so that it missed, or blocked the claw with its Sword, slicing away the appendage. _Damn him..._Kewell swore in her mind, _He seems to know exactly what I'm doing..._ A communications window flashed up, Zero's face hidden, but mocking tone clear.

"If you're wondering how I'm managing to counter you, I analyzed your fighting style days ago. It's really quite simple. You either sneak up to an enemy and grab it, or you charge, break through the surprised pilot's defenses, and grab them. I'm rather surprised. I'd have thought that a Meister would have more skill." Furious, Kewell swung the Vier's other arm, whacking the Angelos across the face with the barrel of her gun. "Remember this Setsuna," the helmeted Meister advised wisely, "Neither Heaven nor Hell hath no fury or resourcefulness than a woman's scorn." Fighting against a battle-mad Michael and Zwei, Setsuna really couldn't see the point of this statement before he saw the Vier mercilessly beating on the Angelos with both left and right limbs.

To the side, both Eins and Drei had managed to maneuver a slow Virtue between them, having moved out of the Dynames immediate line of sight. _Nadleeh!!_ The androgynous pilot thought, his irises becoming a brief golden-hued rainbow. Across his lower monitor, TRIAL scrolled across the screen as the parts making Virtue detached from Nadleeh, falling to the ground. Nadleeh's eyes glowed as an ominous pressure seemed to exert itself on the two close Thrones, causing them to stiffen. Within a moment, their Vernier's shut off and the two fell to the island below, Nena screaming all the way down. The units impacted with a thud and a cloud of dust, lying still as the Veda-routed interference played with their systems. Above, Nadleeh drew a beam saber, its Meister regarding the fallen Thrones with scorn, and maybe a little disgust.

"You are unfit to be Meisters," Tieria judged, his oft-spoken phrase resounding throughout their cockpits. "Indeed, you are unfit for life." The cold sentence, seeming handed out by Death itself, preceded the Nadleeh's charge, flying straight down towards the helpless Thrones.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Far away, Corner's lips pulled up in a tight smile, Livonze working next to him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Control suddenly returned back to the two Thrones, their pilots quickly moving them, barely dodging Nadleeh's merciless strike. _What!?_ A confused Tieria thought. _The TRIAL system was forcefully deactivated?_ The Meisters thoughts returned to Zero's revelation a while ago. _So, Veda was really hacked...._ The two offending units joined back up with their brethren, who had managed to disengage. The Originals formed their own group, Dynames joining the others.

"So, are you running?" Lockon asked.

"We have others to fight before you Lockon Stratos. Or rather, Neil Dylandy." At that, all of the Meisters stiffened. Identities were the realm of Level 7 data. More proof.

"Lockon, the ones you wanted vengeance on, that led you to become a Meister, are right next to you."

"What?!"

"The KPSA, a terrorist organization. Among them was Soran Ibrahim, codename: Setsuna F. Seiei." The Krugis Meister's cold expression faltered, revealing his surprise. "And their supporter, the one who funded their operations was Charles Lamperouge." Lockon frowned, recognizing the name. "Father to Lelouch Lamperouge, Codename: Zero V. Seiei."

"Setsuna!? Zero!?" Lockon gasped, disbelief in his eyes. Kewell too, reacted, surprised.

"Indeed. One who actually carried out the act, and another who made it possible. The ones who killed your parents and sister."

Lockons eyes darted to his communications screens with Setsuna and Zero, seeing the teenagers' heads down. Zero, however, was shaking, jerking in his seat. As the Irishman frowned again, the Tactical Commander's laughter broke out over the net, drawing confused expressions from all listening.

"That's right, Setsuna did fight for that organization," Zero confirmed, his hands reaching towards his helmet. "And my father did financially support the KPSA." His hands touched the helmet, almost caressing it as his fingers released the catch. "However, Setsuna never carried any bombs, and I never gave so much as pocket change to _that man_." His venom caught the others off-guard, the Thrones backing off. His helmet fell, revealing a handsome visage, lavender eyes among a pale and unmarked face, onyx hair falling around it. "You seem to forget, or do not know, Johan, that both Setsuna and I retaliated against those actions. Setsuna escaped, joining me after I shot that bastard, the man whose title I refuse to Judgment Day and beyond." Zero's eyes burned, seeming to glow as they caught the light from the screen. "At least we have morals, and regret our former actions, unlike you mongrels." the Trinities visibly recoiled, the sheer command embodied in his voice forcing a reaction. "I wonder though....have you kept that sense of integrity, of honor, Kewell?" the Vier's Meister started at her codename. "Or rather, Kallen Kozuki?" Both Original and Throne Meisters stared, wondering if Zero had finally snapped. Kewell's hand reached up, removing her helmet, showing her scarlet hair and sapphire eyes to them.

"I hope so, Lelouch." her tone even as she spoke Zero's real name.

"Then why are you consorting with such rabble?" the eighteen year old Meister asked.

"Because I thought their actions would, in some way, bring about a better world." Kewell, or rather, Kallen said. The Vier's claw suddenly lashed out, grabbing the Drei and pulling it away from the other two Thrones. "I find however, that my distaste has grown too much to ignore their rather irredeemable flaws anymore." Inside the Drei, Nena screamed as she moved it's limbs, unable to escape the diamond-tough grip of the Vier. "How did you know it was me though?" the redhead queried.

"Your codename was based off of that nickname I had for you back in Japan, Q-1. You added to the Q's pronunciation and used the Japanese Ichi instead of one. Also, you move your Gundam like you moved in those sparring matches against Suzaku. I never forgot." The ebon-haired genius explained. A grin broke out on her face, managing to look soft to the Original Meisters while looking cold and terrifying to the Thrones. Shaking the Drei, she pointed the Vier's free hand at the other two.

"What should we do with these morons?"

"For starters, let her go." The voice, familiar only to two among the present group, sounded in their ears as beams reached out to the clawed Gundam. In response, the Throne released its former ally, shielding itself with the beam-retardant right arm. Everyone looked up, surprised. Above floated what appeared to be a scarlet Throne Zwei, only instead of the Buster Sword, it held a large rifle with a wicked-looking bayonet.

"Ali Al Saachez!!" roared both Zero and Setsuna, weapons already aimed at the clone of Zwei. The other three Thrones backed away quickly, flying towards the horizon. The other Zwei dodged Angelos' and Exia's shots, its pilot cackling.

"Sorry fellas, but I don't have time to mess around with you today. Maybe next week!" Still roaring with laughter, the new Throne accelerated, following the other three. As the silence reined, the two other Meisters, looked at the trio of Zero, Setsuna, and Kallen, questions plain on their face.

"I'll explain as soon as we get back." Zero sighed. With that, the Angelos began moving away, before pausing and facing the Vier. "Coming Kallen?" Blushing, the fiery pilot tucked down her head while her Gundam followed his.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So who are you?" demanded Johan, outside what was serving as the Trinity's base camp.

"Ali Al Saachez, mercenary for hire." The middle-eastern man introduced himself, grinning.

"So, Laguna hired you?" Nena asked.

"Nope."

"Then why are you-" Michael was cut short by the mercenary.

"I was hired by Laguna's boss. He was displeased with the man's performance. Orders will come directly from the top now." At this, the Trinities shivered at his grin.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Miles southwest, Kinue Crossroad lay bleeding in an alleyway. A stab wound punctured her torso, leaving her dying. _Saji....._she thought, reaching to a photograph that had fallen out of her rifled purse. Her hand fell short though, as her world was consumed by black.

A/N: I really like this chapter. Thanks to Velshard for that line about women, although I combined his suggested one with the classical one. So how you guys like Zero/Lelouch now? What do you think is gonna happen next? How many new mobile suits will my crazed mind come up with? Will Lelouch ever have a normal life in any universe? I'll answer the last one: Nope.

Next up: Another File!

Infinite Freedom: Yeah, you're right. But who said anything about the Pentagon? I use a system with a large amount of security for the storage of federal information. I call it my mind.

Velshard: In this fanfiction, there's gonna be 7 original drives. One new one is Angelos' (DUH) the other belonged to the _second_ first-generation Gundam, that currently exists entirely in my mind. G Gundam sucks. So does K'GoN ("Hey! I'm a product of _your_ twisted imagination. And why are you typing this? This isn't a courtroom. You're just copying those other guys aren't you?") Ahem. I suppose the yaoi fangirls could make Hallelujah himself frightened.....and I suppose Lelouch is capable of suspending his morals that much.

Mechapunk: I never realized Hallelujah was dead. As for Lockon......I'll leave that up in the air.

Disclaimer: All characters (except for Arsalan and Henry) and all Mecha (excluding the Patriots, Angelos and Vier) are the property of Bandai and Sunrise. I wish I owned them. Then _I_ could be filthy rich.

Ad: What would happen if Lelouch had a twin brother? Find out in _Code Geass: Lelouch and Lawrence of the Rebellion_ (title subject to change) I sound like one of those cruddy TV commercials...


	16. File 03: Vier, Zwei AC, and history

Gundam 00: The Meaning of Zero

File 03

**GNW-004**

_Throne Vier_

Pilot: Kewell Ichi

Height: 18.6 Meters

Weight: 67.9 Metric Tons

Power Source: 1 GN Drive Tau

Propulsion: GN Vernier

Systems: Adv. GN Particle allocation

Equipment: 1 GN Annihilation Claw, 2 Beam Daggers, 1 GN Gun

Bio: The Throne Vier is the fourth of the Throne line, made for melee combat. Its Meister is Kewell Ichi, a talented pilot who is perhaps the only one capable of bringing out the Vier's full potential. The Vier's main weapon is the GN Annihilation Claw, an extra-strong claw made entirely out of high-density E-Carbon, possessing a GN Condenser in the palm. It is exponentially stronger than the limbs of other Gundams, and is capable of crushing entire mobile suits. Its main power, however, lies in its capability to surge a mobile suit with GN Particles, using the dangerous nature of Tau GN Particles to its advantage. For ranged combat, the Vier uses a single GN Gun, comparatively less powerful than the Angelos' GN SMG or the Aggelos GN Gun, but conservative in particle use, an essential considering the nature of GN Drive Taus.

The Vier's appearance is standard to the Thrones, having a head structure similar to that of the Zwei, with the body of the Eins. It's color scheme consists of a mainly blood red color, with red-orange highlights. The entire right arm, however, is colored silver, as a result of the Anti-Beam Coating, which allows the Vier to block beam attacks with only its right arm. A side benefit of the coating causes the GN Particle pulses from the Annihilation Claw to be concentrated.

**GNW-002AC**

_Throne Zwei Ali Custom_

Pilot: Ali Al Saachez

Height: 18.6

Weight: 64.6 Metric Tons

Power Source: 1 GN Drive Tau

Propulsion: GN Vernier

Systems: GN Fang control system

Equipment: 1 GN Gun, 8 GN Fangs, 1 GN Battle Rifle + GN Bayonet, 2 Beam Sabers

Bio: The Throne Zwei Ali Custom is a special version of the Throne Zwei made specifically for Ali Al Saachez. Most of the differences are cosmetic, coloring it in the paint scheme of Ali's custom Enact. About the only other difference of note is the replacement of the GN Buster Sword with a GN Battle Rifle/GN Bayonet. The Battle Rifle fires concentrated beams in between the attributes of the beams of the normal GN Gun and the Dynames' Sniper Rifle, firing in a single fire mode, rationing GN Particles while still providing sufficient power.

The Ali Custom Zwei is also tuned specifically to the mercenary's style, which differs from Michael's in small, albeit important, ways. For one, while Michael is all about brute force, Ali has a cunning streak, although both pilots share the merciless battle lust.

One of the reasons thought to provide Ali with a customized Zwei is to combat the Angelos' Aggelos arsenal, which outnumbered the original Zwei's Fangs by four. With the addition of the Zwei Ali Custom, the Fangs outnumbered the Aggelos by four.

GN Fang

History

The GN Fangs were made from hacked reports of Zero's modifications to Angelos made to Veda, technologically reduced to compensate for the less replaceable nature of Throne Zwei's GN Particles. As such, instead of using a beam saber all the time, the Fangs are also sharpened and edged with E-Carbon for most melee purposes, while they make use of a more conventional GN Gun design. They are also smaller, and contain less GN Particles than the Aggelos as it was judged by the backers of the Thrones that they wouldn't need to last as long as the Aggelos, being that they are intended for purely combat purposes. As such, they also lack a camouflage system, and a micro-GN Field system as there wasn't enough room to install one.

As for programming, the Fangs use an extremely simplified version of the Aggelos Operating System, stripped of energy and particle control and set only to correct for atmospheric interference. As such, unlike the Aggelos, they are restricted to basic maneuvers and attack angles.

Evidence suggests that other parts of Angelos were also copied in the Throne's design. It is entirely possible that Drei's Stealth Field was made based on the sketchy reports of Zero's G.E.A.S.S LVL 2, and the Vier's GN Annihilation Claw almost certainly uses Zero's GN Condenser design.

G.E.A.S.S

(Gundam Extension Armed Subordinate System)

Purpose: Advanced Long-Distance Control of Aggelos via Tachyon Communication System

Levels of Operation: 3

Copies: 0

Based off of: Veda/Gundam connection

Programmed by: Zero V. Seiei, with minimal aid from Ian and Linda Vashti

Bio: The G.E.A.S.S system was made in order for Zero to easily control the majority of the Aggelos while maintaining control over Angelos. It utilizes the prototype Tachyon Communication System to send commands and information to and from the Aggelos at faster-than-light speeds. The main input devices are two keyboards, mounted on either side of Zero's cockpit.

There are multiple levels of operation with the G.E.A.S.S. Level one merely allows Zero to exercise control over more than three or four Aggelos at a single time. Level two, however, fully activates the semi-intelligent programs encoded in the Aggelos, unlocks system blocks restricting advanced functions, and allows Zero to more fully utilize them, expanding their fields of operation. However, this level requires the aid of the Circumstance Calculator A.I., in order to aid Zero in controlling the Aggelos without complications. There is a third level, but there are no substantial and reliable records indicating its complete capabilities. All that is known is that it requires another system, known as C.O.D.E to Zero.

A flaw in the system requires the operator to continuously input coordinates, environmental conditions, targeting data, and other such information, as the programs in the Aggelos are tasked with GN Particles and energy control, as well as control field manipulation, and adjusting to atmospheric conditions to keep from stalling. As such, perhaps the only known person capable of using the system to its full capacity without the aid of a third party, is Zero.

Codename: Kewell Ichi

Real Name: Kallen Kozuki

Age: 18

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Red

Race: Asian – Japanese

Occupation: Throne Gundam Meister, Judo Master, Karate Black Belt.

Personality: Honorable, Loyal (almost to a fault), Friendly.

Bio: Kallen Kozuki was the daughter of a well-off businessman. In her early age, she met and befriended Suzaku Kururugi, Lelouch, and Nunnally Lamperouge. When the Lamperouge family was in Japan, she hung around Lelouch often, while denying that she had a crush. A few years after they left, the same terrorist attack that killed Genbu Kururugi took Hiro Kozuki (Yes, I made that name up on the spot), and Kallen's brother Naoto. Crushed, Kallen turned inward, taking refuge in her room while her mother used drugs. Later, she was scouted by the backers of the Thrones and Laguna Harvey, joining up eagerly in their 'quest to cleanse the world of conflict'. She took her codename from Lelouch's old nickname for her, Q-1, the chess designation for a Queen. Later, when Zero was revealed to be Lelouch, her old crush, and the Thrones turned out to be false messiahs, she turned on her former comrades and joined the Meisters of the Ptolemaios.

Name: Lelouch Lamperouge

Codename: Zero V. Seiei

Age: 18

Eyes: Purple

Hair: Black (as his soul!!!)

Race: Caucasian – American

Occupation: Gundam Meister, Tactical Commander, Chess Grandmaster, Most Psychotic Genius in the History of Mankind

Personality: Strict yet friendly, Intelligent, Psychotic in stressful and/or well-executed situations

Bio: Lelouch Lamperouge was the son of diplomat Charles Lamperouge, and famed mobile suit pilot Marianne Lamperouge, and was brother to Nunnally Lamperouge. When he was ten, his father was sent to Japan, and took his family with him. There, he met Suzaku Kururugi and Kallen Kozuki, and befriended them. Soon, his father was called back, and the Lamperouge family left, although the trio kept in contact via E-mail, long-distance phone calls, and video conferences.

At the age of 16, Lelouch's father was the Union's diplomat to Azadistan. Charles was trying to get the Azadistans to accept Union aid in return for political support among the middle-eastern nations, and was having difficulty convincing the leaders. So, to get them to accept, Charles hired the mercenary Ali Al Saachez to start a terrorist organization, the KPSA, in the Krugis Republic, which Azadistan was invading at the time. However, the plan backfired when Ali's payment didn't come one day, and the Lamperouge family was attacked. Both Marianne and Nunnally were killed by the initial burst of machine gun fire, while Charles was incapacitated when he tried to run away.

Lelouch saved his father from Ali by stabbing the mercenary in the side, causing his men to save him and retreat. When Lelouch learned how it all came about, he took the pistol Ali dropped and shot his father himself. Then, half-mad and raving, he followed Ali, eventually to the battlefield where Lelouch met Soran Ibrahim, and saw O Gundam. Soon afterward, he and Soran joined Celestial Being.

A/N: Well, here's all the new info. I actually made these files before I finished the chapter, so they have a bit more planning in them (I think)

Velshard: French eh? I suppose I should be glad I'm taking French 1. You know what French for combative is? Never mind, I have that dictionary website. And the reason I'm not doing a twin sister is because......just because. Maybe I'll do the name in German....or Russian, how's that sound?

Nivek Beldo: Here's your explanation. A reason for not making new True GN Drives in time-skip: No time. They'd need to go to Jupiter, which takes like twenty years or something (I'm not sure). Suzaku and masks just don't fit. It was kinda weird at the end of R2 with him in the Zero suit, at least, for me.

Infinite Freedom: I think the closest we're going to get to the SEITEN or Albion in this fanfic is Zero/Lelouch's new Gundam in S2.....

ElldenStorm: I'm not sure the exact details of the Trinities going down this time, but I hope it's more awesome than getting pwned out of their mobile suits by Ali then annihilated by one of their own units. As for the seventh drive and the possibility of a Twin Drive System for Zero/Lelouch.....well what else am I going to do with it? And Tau's fit Kallen too much. All that redness and destructive potential.....

Animefan29: Yeah I always did wonder what would happen in that situation. Ah well, it ain't happening here. Too much fun imagining S2 from this line.....As for Ali killing Johan and Michael, well, I'll see. They're not going to live though, I tell you that much. Although I may be lying.

Ad: I got it!! Look out for: _Code Geass: Lelouch and Learme of the Rebellion! _(I hope that fits your standards Velshard....)

K'GoN: Yeah! I worked hard on that name! Wait, wait don't- (screams in agony as boot descends from above)

What do you mean you worked hard?! I'm the one who looked up all those French, Spanish, Italian, German and frigging Russian words! You laid around!

K'GoN: (wheeze) Get your foot offa me!


	17. Chapter 12: Iscariot

Gundam 00: The Meaning of Zero

Chapter 12: Iscariot

"_New model Gundams approaching! New model Gundams approaching! All units, scramble and prepare for defensive battle!"_

The alert came over the loudspeakers, waking the entire base, except for the remnants of the Patriot squadron. Suzaku leaped into the Flag he had been looking over, hurrying through launch preparations.

"Wait!!" the voice came in from the same loudspeakers, commanding.

"Who is this?" Grahams demand came in over the same system. "Identify yourselves!"

"This is Johan Trinity of the United Nations task force Wasp. Identification code I-332415." There was a pause as the base commander ran the information through the database.

"Uh, identity confirmed. If you don't mind me asking, what in the name of God Almighty are you doing in those Gundams?"

"We captured these units after they fled from the Iowa attack, and we have some information." Came the rather dubious reply.

"Graham, I don't like this. It's too easy. Surely Celestial Being would have put more protection on it's own mobile suits? Especially considering the technology..." Suzaku said, doubting every word. What came next astounded him.

"We managed to hack their Gundams operating system. We've found a cache of Celestial Being's special drives." the silence echoed throughout the base, pilots falling out of mobile suits, technicians dropping tools, and intelligence officers dropping highly-classified intelligence documents.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You've had your time to prepare, now explain!" Tieria demanded.

"Very well." Zero sighed. "Where do you want me to start?" They were all on the Ptolemaios, in the briefing room. Zero, Kallen and Setsuna were all standing in the middle of a circle formed by the rest of the crew and Meisters.

"Who exactly are you?" Sumeragi asked. Sighing, Zero gave her a pointed look. "At this point, there's really no point to keeping information to ourselves, and we already know Lockon's past. Allelujah and Tieria are pretty much spoken for, and it would seem that Setsuna has something to do with you." Sumeragi defended herself.

"Very well." Zero began. "I am Lelouch Lamperouge, son of Union diplomat Charles Lamperouge and mobile suit pilot Marianne Lamperouge, born December 5, 2289."

"Wait! The Charles Lamperouge who negotiated the cease-fire between the AEU and the HRL in the last Solar War? The one who managed to get Japan to join the Union? THAT Charles Lamperouge?" Lockon burst.

"Yes."

"And Marianne the Flash? Most feared pilot in existence, who destroyed an entire company of Hellions with nothing more than a half-full rifle and two plasma blades?"

"Yes." Lockon slumped against the wall, overcome with surprise. "Are you finished?" the Irish Meister nodded, waving for Zero, or Lelouch to continue. "When I was five, my father was sent to Japan in order to convince it to join the Union. There, I was acquainted with Suzaku Kururugi, and Kallen Kozuki," The Meister went on, gesturing towards Kallen. "We all became fast friends, from the day we met to the day my family left."

"For how long?" Sumeragi asked.

"About two, two and a half years maybe. It was before the terrorist attack." Here Lelouch paused, looking towards Kallen, who seemed uneasy. "That was when your father died wasn't it?" Nodding, Kallen said,

"And Nii-san too."

"The terrorist attack that killed Genbu Kururugi?" Chris asked.

"Indeed" Lelouch answered. "At that point, we had already left, and had been keeping in contact through E-mails and long-distance phone calls. After the attack, Suzaku was sent to a Union orphanage, and Kallen became rather introverted, unless I miss my guess."

"You didn't" Kallen commented sadly. "My mother.....she was never exactly in a right state of mind ever again. For the next eight years.....well, I suppose I couldn't have been called sane either."

"And that's when the Trinities approached you."

"Yep. Convinced me that I would be avenging my father, Naoto, and you."

"Wait, what?" Allelujah cut in. "What happened to you Zero?" The teen paused, seeming almost to turn towards the door, before sighing and settling into his 'briefing posture'.

"We were in Azadistan at the time." At this everyone froze and looked at Setsuna, the Krugis Meister shifting uneasilty. "We'd been there for about four years. Charles had been attempting to get the Azadistan Government to accept Union aid in the Krugis conflict in return for political support in the Middle East. However, they weren't exactly keen on accepting outsiders help." Pausing, Zero/Lelouch's face contorted for a moment before sttling into a neutral expression. "So, he hired a mercenary to start a terrorist organization, the KPSA." The room was quiet, everyone just staring at Zero/Lelouch and Setsuna, unnerved. "Unfortunately, Charles couldn't continue paying the mercenary, as the government cut off the rather exorbitant funds being transmitted. So, we became targets." Here he paused again, evidently struggling to keep a cool look, before continuing. "Mother and Nunnally died first. Assault rifle rounds. Charles was shot in the legs trying to run for the car. I was hiding around the corner when _that man_ had a gun pointed at him. I did what many would do in that situation. I attacked. Stabbed him in the side with a steak knife." The expressions were mixed now, horror mingling with pity and fright. "His men retrieved him, running as the authorities came. Charles explained everything to me. Don't know why."

"What did you do?" asked Tieria.

"I shot him." At this, everyone but Setsuna took a few steps back from Zero/Lelouch, the grin that suddenly appeared on his face frightening them. "Then I left, going after _that man_. Eventually, I found myself on a battlefield. There, I met Soran Ibrahim."

"Setsuna?" Lockon queried. The youth nodded, face expressionless.

"I had the pistol aimed at him, and he had an assault rifle pressed into my forehead. Then.....we saw it."

"What?" Kallen.

"O Gundam." The Meister said simply. "Afterwards, we were recruited by Celestial Being. You know the rest." Turning, he headed towards the door, pausing on the threshold. "If you'll excuse me, I have some tests to run on Angelos." He exited the room, heading in the direction exactly opposite his Gundam's hanger.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The lift dropped, taking the group out of the Antarctic snow.

"Why did they have to put it out here?" moaned Henry.

"For secrecy moron! Who goes to Antarctica on a whim? No one who didn't know about this place would come here." Snarled Suzaku, irritated by the four who were guiding them. The group was made up of about thirty-five people, the UN operatives guiding the rest. Graham, Suzaku, and Billy for the Union. Henry, Arsalan, Mannequin and Patrick made up the AEU contingent. The HRL group consisted of Soma Pieres and Sergei Smirnov. A group of generic technicians made up the rest of the assembly.

"How much longer?" demanded Suzaku.

"Don't worry, we're almost there." replied Johan. "In fact, you'll be able to see the storage room in a few moments."

About thirty seconds later, the lift cleared the walls, allowing the group a view of the chamber. Gasps came from each person, as they saw. On the floor were twenty-nine conical drives, each contained securely. Along the right wall was fourteen mobile suits, fifteen lining the right wall. Each had a rounded head with an orb set into the forehead, while four structures jutted out from the torso, one over each shoulder and one over each thigh. The mobile suits were colored a uniform silver-white, while the orb and the center of the torso were colored a purplish color.

"That is your mobile suit there Suzaku Kururugi." Johan said, pointing. The Asian Ace looked towards the back of the room, and his jaw dropped in awe.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Somewhat short chapter, but I consider that OK. After all, now I have two fics to update. Anyway, like that little twist I put in here? Other than the GN-X (and miscellaneous) storage site, this is mostly Lelouch, Setsuna and Kallen background with some Suzaku thrown in. Combat to follow. Oh yeah, guess what Suzaku's new mobile suit is. Guess it's name while your at it. Go on, guess.

AnimeFan29: Yes, the Exia is designed to be an Anti-Gundam Gundam (Ugh, there's that Terminator 3 flashback again) but it's still up into the air as to how effective, exactly, it was, seeing as how the Exia was still meant mainly for combat against the generic mobile suits.

Infinite Freedom: Uhhhhh....The Shinkiro doesn't exist in Gundam 00. And I ain't bringing it out as some kinda custom Gundam.

Nivek Beldo: Well, the only other high-gravity and high-temperature environment is the Sun, and I don't see that at easy to survive as Jupiter (See: Solar Flares.)

ElldenStorm: Well, I suppose the secrets out. Yes, Zero's next unit will be equipped with the Twin Drive System. However, the name is still up in the air. Kallen's next Gundam will have multiple GN Drives (I think you guys will like what I do with it) And the Ptolemaios II will have Tau recharge stations. Don't worry, Kallen will get a completely new Gundam. Why in the name of Kami would I put white on her Gundam? I may not be trying to copy the Guren, but I'm keeping the color scheme!

Velshard: Setsuna was 14 when he saw O Gundam and was recruited. In order for Lelouch to be 18 in the present timeline, he would have to be 16 back then. I'd like to learn Japanese, but no friggin High School supports it. The website is Dictionary dot com. Yeah, girl Lelouch = disturbing. Yeah, he's gonna be named Learme. I looked it up on the website, Le = The, Arme = Weapon. The Weapon. Pretty much says a lot about his personality in my opinion. And his role.


	18. Chapter 13: Beginning of the Fall

Gundam 00: The Meaning of Zero

Chapter 13: Beginning of the Fall

The ship shook as it was attacked, red beams shooting across the void of space. In his room, Lelouch woke, startled.

"What in the name of-"

"All Meisters, to your Gundams! NOW!" Sumeragi's voice came in over the intercom, stern and commanding. The Tactical Commander leapt out of bed, still dressed in his uniform, the excess force propelling him through the door. He grabbed the handle that protruded out of the wall, using it to move towards the Angelos' container.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

One kilometer away, Suzaku watched as the GN-X squads assaulted Celestial Being's transport, the Gundams yet to launch, although the helmsman was extremely skilled in avoiding the beams. The feat of approaching them unnoticed was accomplished by a camouflage system they had found in Suzaku's new unit, which had been given to him when the Antarctica facility was fully operational.

"Amazing, isn't it Kururugi?" Johan asked, Eins floating by the Asian ace's mobile suit.

"Indeed." he replied. "……Is it true?" Johan was silent for a moment, his face unseen behind his visor.

"Yes." Silent, Suzaku shunted power to the vernier, his "Gundam" accelerating towards the battle.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"C.C., what's going on?" Lelouch asked, Angelos running its start-up sequence.

"The Ptolemaios is currently under attack by twenty-eight unknown mobile suits, each expelling GN Particles similar to that of the Thrones."

"Damn, so this was all planned before-hand." The Meister growled, inputting passwords and codes.

"As Sumeragi has said before, this could be a part of The Plan." C.C.'s tone careless.

"I sincerely doubt that. Schenberg never struck me as the kind who could so callously sacrifice over a dozen people." The HUD came online as the other Meisters entered their Gundams, the non-commander units taking remarkably less time to boot up. "Feldt, please open all containers, there isn't time to use the catapult."

"Roger." Came the reply, the Angelos' container opening as its camouflage activated.

"What's the situation?" Setsuna asked as he leveled Exia's beam rifle at the unknowns.

"It would seem that the Trinities, or their backers, planned for our falling out. We've got at least twenty-eight mobile suits equipped with Tau Drives. Annihilate them, but preserve their Drives."

"Why" Lockon asked, bewildered.

"We need to stop those Tau Drives from being reverse-engineered, or we'll be up to our necks in false Gundams within months."

"Then why not destroy them outright?" Tieria queried.

"If we get those Drives, then _we_ could have some backups in the case of ours being damaged." Lelouch replied. "Now cut the chatter, they're closing in." Three formations of particle streams showed, two of ten and one of eight, speeding up as the beams began to fire.

"Zero, we've detected four other suits, half a kilometer away and closing." Chris reported, a tense note in her voice. In response, Lelouch sent a cloaked Aggelos towards the position, already suspecting who and what it was. One of the new units charged him, dodging or blocking the Aggelos' beams. Exia intercepted it, GN Sword smashing against the hastily drawn saber as the shield came around to pierce it through the side. A spray of red beams interrupted the killing stroke, driving Exia away as three more of the new units. An image showed on the left side of his HUD, showing the remaining enemy Thrones approaching. A grin spread across Lelouch's face.

"Perfect." The next second wiped the grin off his face as the Angelos jerked suddenly, something propelling it to the side. "What the-" His Gundam was smashed into a nearby asteroid, the impact jarring Lelouch. As he recovered, a mobile suit materialized before the Angelos, mirroring its previous appearences while Lelouch's jaw gaped. By all appearences, it was a Gundam, adhering to the original's design, from head to foot. It was mostly white, with golden highlights and reddened joints.

"Hello Lelouch."

A/N: Ugh. FCAT......Geometry......school sucks. At least I'm doing well in French. Ah well. I'll leave a cliff-hanger here, and have an omake in by Monday. It's hard writing one fanfiction and planning another.....

ElldenStorm: I am not naming Zero's next Gundam AA. Sounds like I'm gonna use it to power my 360 controller.....I think its going something more demonic actually. Lotsa changes between now and S2

Anonymous: No, its not revolutionary. Heres a hint: One of the most famous traitors in legend.

Infinite Freedom: I'm trying to not base any of the crossover character's mobile suits too much on their respective knightmare frames.

Any of you guys watching this anime called Kuro Shitsuji? Its pretty interesting.


	19. Chapter 14: War in the Heavens

Gundam 00: The Meaning of Zero

Chapter 14: War in the Heavens

Alejandro grinned as they entered the complex. _Finally.....Veda._ The floor was clear, showing an enormous sphere, and before the two traitors was the console, just before a wall marked with intricate circular designs.

"Livonze, you know what to do."

"Yes sir." the servant stepped up to the console, eyes glowing as he interfaced with the machine. Almost immediately, he passed the first and second levels, having already had much experience hacking them in the past. Standing off to the side, Alejandro's grin widened.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Suzaku." Lelouch said unsurprised.

"You aren't surprised? By this suit, or the fact I know that it's you?"

"I figured that the Trinities would tell you. And you're too simplistic to _not_ confront me about this, even if we are pretty much at war." Lelouch commented, a grin spreading on his face. Before him, the white Gundam drew its blades, the right hand GN Katana and the left hand GN Wakizashi.

"Lelouch, why are you doing this? Why are you fighting against the rightful governments? Do you want chaos?" Suzaku demanded, his grips on the controls tightening.

"Chaos? Hehehe, perhaps that is indeed our goal. For out of chaos, comes change. Order merely leads us in a predetermined path. While chaos is, indeed, dangerous, with the right hand guiding it, a better world could come instead of a worse one."

"But people die in chaos! And-"

"Suzaku, you ignorant fool, people die every day. Disease, murder, war, age, accidents, all cause death. At least with this, we are accomplishing something ."

"And what is that?" Suzaku retorted. "The end of war? That's-"

"Impossible to accomplish, dangerous, foolish, and illogical? Even if it's all that and more, at least something good comes of the fight for it." Lelouch said. The Aggelos surrounded Suzaku's unit, gun barrels glowing as they prepared to release their deadly beams.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

During this entire conversation, the fight had raged around them as their Gundams stood still. Johan had intercepted Lockon, while Nena went after Tieria and Michael watched Lelouch and Suzaku. Ali went after Setsuna.

"Krugis bastard, die already!" The Battle Rifle spewed a series of beams, Zwei AC's finger pulling at the trigger repeatedly, the Exia dodging most and intercepting others with its shield. A GN-X came at it from behind, rifle at the ready. Unexpectedly, Setsuna threw the Exia back, colliding with the GN Particle emitting mobile suit, before grabbing it with the Exia's right hand. Clutching the GN-X's shoulder, Exia put it before him, shield held behind it as he charged the Zwei AC. Ali fired another series of beams, riddling the GN-X with holes, and causing one Common Joe to become the very first GN-X pilot casualty. Exia threw the metallic corpse forward, impaling it through the Zwei AC's rifle as the shield's pointed tip came sweeping in.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Three hundred meters away, Lockon fought with the Eins and five GN-X, dodging the Eins blasts as the Dynames' shields caught the GN-X rifle bursts. The Dynames' aimed its rifle at one GN-X, the beam stabbing through its' midsection, barely missing the GN Drive as the cockpit was annihilated. The Eins fired another blast, accidentally catching another of the GN-Xs as the wide red beam coursed through the void towards Dynames. As yet another GN-X charged him; Lockon had the Dynames draw one of its pistols as the sniper rifle fired again and again, deterring the other units. One pistol shot destroyed the knee, and another entered the rifle's barrel as it began to fire, causing an explosion that took its arm. The GN-X whose cockpit he had shot collided with the Dynames, as the Gundam was holstering its pistol.

"Perfect." Lockon grinned, the Dynames grabbing the GN-X's rifle as the Sniper Rifle fired another beam at Eins.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

To the side, Tieria was being assaulted by an entire squadron of GN-Xs and the Drei, although he managed to keep them off of him with staggered fire from the Virtue's Cannons and Bazooka. Three at them swept down, angling to attack him from below as the others attacked head on.

"Hardly." He spoke. The Cannons swiveled to face the group before him as the Bazooka angled across the GN-X's route. Both fired simultaneously, the three below annihilated as the main group scattered to avoid vaporization. "Unfit even for false Meisters." Tieria intoned.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Above them, the Kyrios swerved madly, pilot cackling as he did so.

"Let's see just how good you are with a better suit now, eh?" He pulled the Kyrios into a split S, flipping the Gundam over and pulling 'up', ending up slightly below the speeding HRL GN-Xs. Shifting from fighter to mobile suit, the Kyrios' shield claw reach out, snagging a unit by the ankle. A turn and toss later, the GN-X collided with one of its fellows, followed by a lancing beam saber. Miraculously, the beam saber missed both drives, although the pilots' fates were anything but uncertain. "Man, Allelujah" sighed the mad alter-ego, "You're always messing with my fun."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

With a stream of particles in his wake, Suzaku barely escaped the trap, receiving only a few molten scars on his unit's shoulders.

"So tell me Suzaku, what is the name of your Gundam?"

"Some weird thing, Iscariot I think."

"Amusing. Your Gundam is named after one of the most famous traitors in legend."  
"Who?"

"Ah yes, forgive me. I forgot that you didn't grow up with Christians. Iscariot was one of the disciples of Jesus Christ, and betrayed him to the Romans by identifying him. According to one Dante Alighieri, he resides in the deepest level of hell now, gnawed by Satan's center mouth, along with Brutus and Cassius who betrayed Caeser in the left and right mouths, respectively." A silence reigned over the com channels as Suzaku continued to dodge the Aggelos, beams flashing by.

"That is an extremely disturbing story Lelouch."

"I really don't care either way." Again, both Meisters fell silent as they fought, Suzaku now swiping at the closest Aggelos with his GN weapons as he dodged the omnipresent beams.

"Ali! Now!" With ruthless speed, the mercenary grabbed the Exia, throwing it at Iscariot, which caught the Gundam by the leg before tossing it at Angelos.

"Shit! Setsuna!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Sorry, but I couldn't log in yesterday to upload this for some reason.....but anyway, I'm gonna be having shorter chapters here on out, but there's gonna be more of them. (Ever read the Maximum Ride series?)

Animefan: He couldn't convince Suzaku to join him in Code Geass, and his goals there were much more mundane than the elimination of war. What makes you think I'm gonna have him convince Suzaku here?

Infinite Freedom: You don't say.

Nivek Beldo: Yeah, CB's construction of their own Tau drives are kinda important for S2. Yeah, Im not going to have anyone touch O Gundam. Oh yeah, I haven't named the mysterious original First-Generation Gundam that is gonna donate its drive for Lelouch's S2 Gundam did I? As for Marina.....is it possible to make her useful?

On another note, a funny thing happened. My mom, directed one of her friends to this story. He's part of a company or group that makes games, I'm not sure how large, but he got interested in talking to me to make a game based on this Fanfiction. However, my mom didn't get the meaning of Fanfiction. Which means, if he does make a Game based on this, theres every possibility that Sunrise and Bandai will sue. Hope he sees this warning.....And if he does, I'll be more than happy to write a completely new story that uses all original content! :)


	20. Chapter 15: TransAm

Gundam 00: The Meaning of Zero

Chapter 15: Trans-Am

_Shit!_ Lelouch thought, Angelos swerving away in time to avoid a timely slash from the Iscariot's Katana. The False Gundam sliced again, nicking the left wing. A trio of beams came in front of the Angelos, causing the Iscariot to back off, GN Vulcans firing at the Aggelos to its right.

"Man Kururugi, you're taking all my fun!" Came Michael's shout as the original Zwei swept in, Buster Blade slicing in. Lelouch managed to get the Long Sword in place to parry, although the physical power of the Zwei forced the command-type Gundam back.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Just behind the Angelos, Setsuna in the Exia was dueling Ali in the Zwei AC, blocking beams and parrying the Bayonet. The Krugis Meister practically swore when he saw Lelouch forced back by the Zwei. _I need to finish this quickly_. With that thought, Setsuna threw Exia into a charge, GN Sword leading the way as the shield blocked the GN Battle Rifle's beams. The Zwei AC backed up, Fangs launching from the hip structures as it continued to fire. The GN Sword folded away, right hand going back to the beam daggers in the small of Exia's back, drawing and igniting them. A toss sent them flying into two Fangs, the anti-beam coating resisting for a millisecond before they pierced the hull. The GN Sword folded back into combat position, Setsuna having the Exia slash at the remaining six Fangs.

"Damn Krugis bastard!" Ali growled, Zwei AC coming in to attack with the Bayonet. The GN Sword came in front, parrying as the shield blocked more Fang beams. Setsuna had the Exia toss the shield away, slapping a Fang in the process as it drew the Short Blade. The edges glimmering from GN Particles, the Short Blade sliced at the Zwei AC's right arm, severing it at the elbow. With a flourish, Setsuna sliced the Battle Rifle in half with the GN Sword before using GN Vulcan and GN Rifle to shoot at the Fangs.  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Crap Crap Crap Crap!_ Slowly, the Angelos was being forced further backwards by the Zwei and its large blade.  
"Not so cocky now, are you bastard?" Michael's voice came in over the comm network, Zwei shifting its arms as the Buster Sword ground against the Long Sword.

"Michael, we want him alive." Suzaku intervened.

"I ain't killing him. Not yet, at least." Suddenly, a chuckling was heard over the line as Lelouch began laughing.

"What's so funny Bastard?!" Michael yelled, forcing the Zwei further forward.

"How much do you remember of Kallen, Suzaku?" Lelouch asked while Michael yelled impotently. Frowning, the Ace replied

"Not much, she hasn't talked to me in over eight years."

"Well, look behind you." Still frowning, Suzaku turned the Iscariot around.

Just in time to receive a silvery clawed fist to the face.

"You always were gullible Suzaku." Kallen said, making a show of shaking the Vier's claw as though it had hurt its hand punching the Iscariot.

"Traitorous Bitch!!" Michael threw in his two bits. Kallen took a leaf out of Suzaku's book, spin-kicking the Zwei in the midsection, crushing one hip unit as the Throne was propelled in the opposite direction of the Iscariot.

"What took you so long?" Lelouch asked.

"Well, it's kinda hard to get in your Gundam when it's trailing behind a ship dodging beams, attached by a thin cable."

"Good point. Too bad we can't really do anything about it."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna sighed, relieved at the rather timely appearance of the Vier. Ali and his Zwei had retreated, swearing at Setsuna. The teenage Meister pivoted the Exia about, seeing that the others were well enough on their own before returning to Ptolemaios.

"Surprise!" _What the-_ Setsuna barely managed to avoid a flurry of beams, all coming from 'above'. Then, the Exia was body slammed by the Zwei AC, armed with a normal Beam Rifle and two GN Fangs. _Damn it!_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Level 7, Cleared" Livonze intoned.

"Perfect. Now Veda is under our direct control." Alejandro said, a grin spreading across his face. "Now at last.." He was interrupted by a thrumming sound, and turned to the podium, where a rectangle of light appeared. "Oh?" a pod lifted out, an old monocled man inside. "So you really were here Aeolia Schenberg." Alejandro said, walking slowly to the pod. "Once your dogs had changed the world, you were going to revive yourself." the ambassador pulled out a gold-plated pistol, pulling back the slide. "However, you aren't going to live long enough to see anything change. Your world, and Celestial Being, are both mine now. And I, Alejandro Corner, will be the one to change the world!" When he reached the pod, Alejandro took a brief second to aim the pistol at Aeolia's head, and fired. At this range, even the cryo-pod's thick glass couldn't stop a 9mm bullet, and cracks spider-webbed across the pod. Laughing, Alejandro fired again and again, until the pistol's slide clacked empty. Behind him, on the console, the screen suddenly shifted, and the design before Alejandro began disappearing, showing the now dead man sitting on his chair, holding his cane and facing the screen. "Livonze what is this?"

"If an evil individual has appeared here, then unfortunately, the world I had hoped for has not appeared."

"A-Aeolia Schenberg!" Corner said.

"A system trap?" Livonze thought.

"Humans today are stupid, choosing war, driving the world into further ruin. And if they cannot change...."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Krugis bastard, you think that would drive me off? Hah!" The Zwei AC's charge had thrown the Long Blade from Exia's grip, and the Throne fired a burst of beams, driving the melee oriented Gundam back. "Now!" Ali threw away the rifle, drawing a Beam Saber he had retrieved from the GN-X he'd found broken. Roaring, the mercenary charged forward, stabbing the beam saber into the Gundam. That wasn't there. "What the- where is he?" An impact shook the Throne, it turning to swipe at whatever had attacked it. A beam saber sliced off the hand holding the Throne's weapon, and a kick forced the false Gundam 'down'. 'Above' him, Exia hovered, colored a deep pink by the Tau Particles flooding out along with the normal GN Particles.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

All across the battlespace, windows opened up on the True Gundams' HUD, displaying Aeolia Schenberg.

"To those who use GN Drives, I do not know whether you carry my will. However, I entrust my final hope to you: full utilization of your GN Drives. I hope that you will use them and fight your hardest for the sake of ending war, and bring about a new peace. Not for the sake of Celestial Being, but for the sake of your own wills, as those who have Gundams."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna's expression relaxed, as he contemplated this.

"What kinda sorcery is this?" cried Ali as he brought the Zwei AC up, ready to kick the Exia to scrap if necessary. Unfortunately, this just wasn't to be, as an Exia boosted by Trans-Am, the new program, moved around and about the Throne, slicing away some parts as the GN Particles left after-images of it in its wake.

"I won't die here!" the mercenary exclaimed, shield dropping in the wake of Exia's final attack as the Throne retreated.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Watching Setsuna's fight, Lelouch began chuckling.

"What? What's going on Lelouch? At first I think we have to help that Setsuna kid, and then his Gundam starts glowing pink and red and he slices that second Zwei to bits."

"Well Kallen," Lelouch began, still chuckling. "I think the tides have again turned in a direction no one anticipated."

A/N: Unholy F*cking Sh*t! They now have an actual image of the inner workings of a GN drive here!: gundam(dot)wikia(dot)com/wikia/GN_Drive. Lord knows I've waited for this day for a long time. And Setsuna has glowing eyes like Tieria and the Innovators.....damn. Well, more stuff for my S2.

Also, after thinking about it for a while, I think I'm gonna include another series' characters in S2. For a hint, see what anime/light novel/manga has a major L word. Also, check the Greek alphabet

If any of you are wondering why I'm putting directions in ', its because directions are subjective in space.

Velshard: I think I'll take you up on that GN [X] idea. Only, I think it'll be a GN [L].

High Lady Solaris: Haven't heard from you since the very first chapter. Anyway, all sources I've read state that Setsuna saw O Gundam at 14, was recruited by Celestial Being, and then spent 2 years or so training. Then he was unleashed on the world at the ripe age of 16. See Gundam Wiki. I think you mean he was "recruited" by Ali at 9 or something.

Animefan9: I will not fully reveal plans for S2.

Nivek Beldo: Yes, yes I do. I really can't see Marina piloting the Taozi....maybe something like the GN Archer, but even that is stretching it. Plus, the Taozi appears to have been repainted for Sergei before....you know.


	21. File 04: Iscariot and the GN Drives

Gundam 00: The Meaning of Zero

File 04

**GNX-665T**

_Iscariot_

Pilot: Suzaku Kururugi

Height: 18.5 Meters

Weight: 70.6 Metric Tons

Power Source: 1 GN Tau Drive

Propulsion: 1 GN Vernier. 2 Leg-Mounted GN Accelerators

Systems: N/A

Equipment: 1 GN Katana. 1 GN Wakizashi, 2 GN Head Vulcans, 2 Defense Rods, 1 GN High-Beam Cannon

Bio: A curiosity, the Iscariot combines aspects of the GNX-509T Varanus prototype GNX and the specialized GN-001 Gundam Exia, including the defense rods from the Varanus and the melee-oriented armament of the Exia. Its speed is boosted by the use of GN Particle Accelerators, which use specially made super-conductive materials to increase the velocity of GN Particles much like the Patriots advanced Plasma Thrusters.

Its main weapons are the GN Katana and Wakizashi, based on the Exia's GN Blades, although they utilize an alloy made of E-Carbon, Tungsten and Palladium instead of normal E-Carbon. As a result, the blades require maintenance after extended use, as while they can withstand the extreme heat of the Tau Particles, they physically deform more easily. Its secondary weapons consist of the GN Head Vulcans, which are more powerful than the GN-X's, and the GN High-Beam Cannon, which is as of the first GN-X deployment, still undergoing testing. Preliminary reports, however, state that the High-Beam Cannon will be of limited use due to its extreme drain on Tau Particles for generation of the high-density beam that makes it so powerful.

_Trans-Am and the Secrets of the GN Drive_

By K'GoN

In accordance with the wishes of certain lazy (*glare*) er, hard-working people, I, K'GoN, have made this report based on a certain bast-(*hiss*) upstanding gentleman's projections and speculations.

In short, the GN Drives generate energy through a means of artificially induced particle decay. Which is, simply speaking, the transformation of one type of particle into another. A current theory is that the GN Particles are produced as a product of this decay.

However, two types of particle are produced: The Well-Known and Liked green-white GN Particles, and the Rather Despised Although Cool-Looking red Tau Particles. In the artificial environment of the GN Drive (whose inner working you can look up on the Gundam Wiki) the 'dangerous' Tau Particles greatly outnumber the 'safe' GN Particles. The original GN Drives possess a component called the TD Blanket, which current thoughts state use topological defects (some college-level stuff I can't comprehend) to 'filter' the GN Particles, storing the Tau Particles for further particle decay and energy generation, which contributes to the characteristic long-term operation of the original GN Drives.

The Tau Drives, however, lack the TD Blanket, and as such release all their particles without restriction, contributing to their increased power although short operating time. This also causes their weapon fire to be more dangerous, as instead of the slight amount of Tau Particles in the Gundams weapons fire (which is why their beams are pinkish) they unleash a large amount.

This leads somewhat into the Trans-Am system. The Trans-Am system unlocks a limiter within the GN Drive, which causes the TD Blanket to 'open up' more, allowing increased performance at the cost of later short-term weakness. This means that some Tau Particles are used with the GN Particles, leading to the reddish/pinkish coloring of the Gundams when using that system.

According to that idi-(*unidentified guttural threatening sound*) guys plans, this will all factor somewhat into the new GN Drive [L] he plans for next season.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Well, there you have it. My Iscariot tech profile and theories on the workings of the GN Drives.I'm watching the sub of ep. 21 as I type this. Those Innovators really don't get what's coming for them. Well, its gonna be a lot worse in my Alternate Universe. Also, judging by what the pink and light green ones of the skittle groupies are saying, Setsuna may turn out to be a natural Innovator due to the side-effects of piloting 00 Gundam. Which implies that they are artificial. This adds a lot of credence to future development in this story.

Velshard: Well, there you go. And may I say that I actually didn't say the L word was part of the title? So yeah, new GN Drives are gonna be GN Lambda Drives.

Animefan29: Well, Suzaku's reactions to A-LAWS are gonna be pretty important. Sorry if I came off as sounding harsh. As for the Tieren All Regions type, I actually didn't know about that and thank you for informing me. Considering the Varanus, I did know about that. I actually thought it was what Ali was going to be piloting for a while before S2.

Nivek Beldo: It's quite likely that S2 will be over by the time I finish. It all seems to be coming to a confrontation at the lunar facility doesn't it?

Infinite Freedom: Quite possibly.


	22. Chapter 16: Pax Caelestis

Gundam 00: The Meaning of Zero

Chapter 16: Pax Caelestis

"You're sure she can handle it?" Sumeragi asked.

"While I programmed her to aid in the control of the Aggelos, I also put in other capabilities. She _should_ be able to take over while Lasse and Ian are away." Lelouch explained.

"So what are you doing? I though you'd just upload her or something" Lichtendehl said.

"I kinda need her to help with the Aggelos. Especially if you want to live. As for what I'm doing here, I am setting up a Tachyon Communication System, so that she can control the Ptolemaios from the Angelos."

This was taking place in the bridge, next to Sumeragi's command chair, where Lelouch was typing on a mini-computer attached to a cubic device in turned attached to both the command chair and the helm's systems by wires.

"But you're sure she'll be able to pilot right?" Sumeragi asked yet again. Sighing, Lelouch switched off the computer, disconnected it from the device, and turned to face Sumeragi directly.

"C.C. Is designed to calculate outcomes, thrust, energy, as well as manipulating them so that the Aggelos can perform perfectly in atmospheric conditions, allowing me to control them with a larger degree of flexibility and agility. Compared to that, maneuvering a large ship in the airless, near-zero-gravity void of space is child's play."

"Why thank you Lelouch." C.C.'s voice floated out from Lelouch's communicator, sounding careless and amused.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So remind me why we're doing this? Kallen asked as her and Setsuna fiddled with a thin rectangular sheet of metal. Actually, it was a multitude of nano-transmitters and receivers surrounded by a specialized frame designed to amplify Tachyon transmissions. But still, it was annoying, especially after doing no less than twenty-three other times. Compounding this was the fact that they were both being hung out in space on lines with large backpack like oxygen packs. This was not Kallen's idea of fun and was nearing intolerable.

"The Ptolemaios requires a Tachyon Communication System in order for C.C. To control it. So, we are installing transmitters on the ship's surface to facilitate that." Setsuna replied, working a bolt into the device.

"I know _why_ we're doing it. I want to know why _we're_ doing it."

".....Because Lelouch trusts us to handle delicate and mostly irreplaceable equipment?"

"......"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Two Day Later – UN Task Force, Three Hundred Kilometers behind Ptolemaios**

"How soon till you join us Graham?" Suzaku queried.

"Billy says it'll be another few days at least till the Patriot is ready." came Grahams reply, transmitted via specialized communications from the Union Mobile Suit Development base on Earth, to Suzaku's wall-mounted system.

"I still don't get why you didn't just come up in one of the GN-X's instead of retro-fitting the Patriot for a GN Drive. It'd be simpler, faster, and you'd be here right now fighting Celestial Being with the rest of us."

"I made a vow Suzaku. I'll defeat the Gundams with the Patriot." The Asian ace sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm not sure you could still consider it a Patriot after this modification....but it's your unit. I'll see you later." With that, the screen flicked off, leaving an expanse of black.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You did it?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes. Dynames, Kyrios and Vier now have the same Veda counter-measures as Exia and Angelos." Setsuna replied, standing at an almost perfect state of attention.

"What about Virtue?"

"I couldn't get into the operating system. It just wouldn't activate."

"I see....I guess we'll just have to keep an eye on Tieria." Lelouch mused. "Have you seen the rest of the data from when Exia's Trans-Am activated?"

"No, but I heard Ian talking about it before he left."

"Apparently, there were a lot of schematics and notes about a multitude of technologies that no one else in Celestial Being has even heard of. Seems Schenberg was holding out on us. However, I wanted to talk to you about one particular technology."

"What?"

"The Twin Drive System. It uses two GN Drives, synchronizing them to increase GN Particle production at a square of regular output."

"The power of such a system..." Setsuna was suitably awed, although his face didn't really show much.

"Indeed. However, the two drives must be similar in output and characteristics, which is where we hit the snag." Lelouch explained. "Due to the nature of the topological defects that allow us to keep the GN drive output at a manageable level, none of the Drives have the exact same output. So, in order to use this system, we have to find the Drives that, like twins, are similar although not the same."

"How can we do that?"

"Well.... I kinda already modeled it. Using data from the testing phases for our Gundams, as well as data from the first and second generation prototypes, I've managed to find exactly two pairs: Exia's and O Gundam's, and Angelos' and Infinite Gundam's."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I've had all sorts of trouble this week, from losing my flash drive to FCAT. And a multitude of other Excuses. ("You're just a lazy bastard") Shut up K'GoN.

Anyway, I've been reading some fanfics in the Gundam Seed section, and I thought: What if Kira was less idealistic? What if he had a more realistic outlook regarding war and killing? Just how would the event path changed? Naturally, I went from there and now have a hazy idea of an alternate universe Seed fanfiction. It's going to be different from both this fanfic and the CG one ("Which you lost due to your irresponsibility with the flash drive") in that its going to diverge a heck of a lot more from the official storyline.

Also, I'm not going to keep any mobile suits whatsoever from canon. So, I have a challenge. If any of you guys can come up with ideas, names or designs for mobile suits – from mass-production all the way up to protagonist Gundam – and I like it, I'll use it. Of course, I'll be having ideas of my own, so it's entirely possible that none of you will get a unit in. But, there's a heck of a lot of mobile suits in the Seed universe, and replacing all of them is going to be a chore, so feel free to blurt out any ideas.

Also, try to keep any protagonist Gundam ideas to their pilots basic style, as in, Yzak: crazy battlerager, Dearka: Assault and Support, Nicol: sneaky and invisible. I've already got Kira's Gundam.

("Damn, you sound rude") I do? ("Yeah. You're basically asking these people to provide you with ideas that you can rip off so that your lazy ass doesn't have to do any work.") I do seem to come off like that.

…........

Alright, so along with the previously stated outlines, I'll include an OC based on the person whose design I liked most.

Knightmare Gundam of Ni

("And K'GoN!")


	23. Omake of Laziness

Gundam 00: The Meaning of Zero

Omake: Major beam spamming OP

"Damn it!" Suzaku growled, pounding the side of his cockpit. Yet again, Celestial Being had survived a full assault, even managing to capture more of the priceless GN Drives! What they were doing with the things was, as yet, unknown, but it was still frustrating. Even with the Thrones, the UN detachment was still being slowly whittled down.

"You know the cause of these repeated failures, don't you Kururugi?" Johann queried. "It's that Commander. That damned friend of yours who you couldn't finish off in the first battle!"

"And how would you have reacted if Nena and Michael had been against you Johann?" Was the ace's retort. "Especially if Nena had been a sneaky little-"

"Hoy, we don't need to hear your angsty little remarks about what my sister might have been." Michael interrupted. "Bad enough we're being slowed down by you and the groupies, but I really don't wanna have to listen to your whining about your uselessness."

It was all Suzaku could do to not rip off the Trinity's heads off. Not only were they blaming the piling failures on him, but their elitism was really getting on his nerves. Sure, the main reason Lelouch and his allies hadn't wiped the figurative floor with the UN forces was due to the four Thrones, but that didn't give them the right to insult them!

Especially considering morale at the moment.

The Thrones floated off from the (badly reduced) formation of GN-X units and the Iscariot, heading over to their own transport.

"Why do we have to put up with them again?" muttered one of the AEU pilots, Henry.

"Because they're pretty much the only realistic support we can rely on to counter the overwhelming advantages of speed, power, and longevity the Gundams have over us?" replied another, Arsalan.

"Shut it."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You know, you'd think that they'd be a bit more aggressive." Mused Lockon. Dynames' Meister was floating aimlessly in the briefing room, looking at a mini-computer. "I mean, sure, they've thrown themselves at us time and time again...but with K- I mean, The Commander's beams and the Trans-Am, we've pretty much been able to beat them back every time. Heck, we've even managed to wreck a few of their mobile suits and steal the drives."

"Well, with the Angelos, we've pretty much got our work cut out for us. The only real reason they managed to surprise us in the first place was because of the Iscariot's cloaking and their numbers." Allelujah commented. "what do you think Commander?"

"L33T B34M SP4MM1NG!!!!" Kira Yamato yelled, firing numerous beams from both the Angelos and the remote-controlled GN Strike Freedom, hitting the UN forces ships at an impossible distance of over 100,000 kilometers, destroying every Tau recharge unit as well as the engines.

"Er, why didn't you just straight-out destroy them?" Tieria asked.

"Because that would've killed many of them, and as you all know, I cannot abide killing." Commander Yamato stated.

"But....won't they eventually die from oxygen deprivation due to the numerous non-fatal hull breaches leaking all of the atmosphere and leaving them without any way to resupply their oxygen tanks?" Lockon pointed out.

"And without engines, won't they eventually succumb to the Earth's gravitational pull, falling through the atmosphere, set on fire by friction, and burning to death painfully?" Allelujah added.

"........"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Damn these incompetent UN people and the uber beam spamming freak! Livonze! Prepare the Alvatore!" moments later, the megalomaniac Spaniard was suited up and enclosed within the enormous mobile armor's cockpit, cackling like there was no tomorrow. When the Alvatore cleared the lunar facility's launch bay though, he beheld the GN Strike Freedom and the Angelos, latter behind the former. "Now what?" sneered Alejandro. "Even your numerous terrifying uber beams cannot penetrate the Alvatore's SUPER GN FIELD!!" With that, an extremely dense field of golden GN Particles sprang up around the stingray-like mobile armor. "Well? Got nothing to say to that, huh?"

Then, the Ultimate Coordinator's eyes opened, pupils dilated.

"Oh, SHIT" Livonze screamed, running for the shuttle he and the crazy Spanish dude came in. He never made it.

"SUP3R S1NGL3 B34M!!" the godlike Gundam pilot screeched, Aggelos forming up in front of the GN Strike Freedom like an enormous barrel as the mobile suit fired all its beams, and its railguns. The sheer magnetic force exerted by the Aggelos fused all the GN Particles into a super-beam the size of Texas, annihilating the Alvatore, the lunar facility, and then tunneling through the Moon and out the other side, vaporizing the former Super-Soldier colony and the floating remnants of the UN fleet before traveling for the black hole at the heart of the Milky Way Galaxy, overloading the cosmic anomaly and briefly turning it into a white hole, causing it to spew light, disintegrating those solar systems unlucky enough to be within ten parsecs and permanently blinding the inhabitants of those closer than Earth. Everyone who was unfortunate to be on the day side of the planet were temporarily blinded, and would be for forty days and nights. The night side was spared.

"Behold my merciful awesomeness, for I have destroyed the really evil people who started all this, and without any needless casualties!!" Kira yelled, turning back to his comrades behind him.

"You single-handedly destroyed trillions of innocent _species_ dwelling near the Galactic Center." retorted Tieria.

"You annihilated the helpless UN space fleet that you were ranting about having saved for a slow and painful death only minutes ago!" Sumeragi snapped.

"You liquidated the colony where I grew up....huh. Thats not so bad." reflected Allelujah.

"You permanently blinded the inhabitants of millions of solar systems outside of both the Galactic Center and the Galactic Rim!" Shouted Lockon, rather sore due to the poorly aimed beam that had robbed him of his right eye.

"You also managed to destroy the Earth through a single Kinetic Bombardment." Setsuna said quietly.

"Huh!?" the teenager pointed behind the others. Turning, they saw half the Moon, split off by the Texan Super-Beam, falling onto Asia, causing a shockwave that blasted dust all over the atmosphere. As if that wasn't enough, the Earth's Crust cracked, leaking Mantle over everything as the Moon continued to crush on the Earth.

"Well, at least I saved them from temporary blindness." Kira commented.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sixty-Six Seconds and Six Milliseconds Ago – Tokyo, Japan**

"Ahhh, its nice to relax." K'GoN sighed. After getting spin-kicked by the overwhelmingly powerful Suzaku Kururgi, Zero 2, the little robot had pulled itself together, and decided to take a break to 'help with its boss'. Meaning, of course, it lazed about on the nice Japanese beaches watching anime and reading manga. Also playing certain 'adventure' games.

Then, an enormous shadow fell over him, turning the usually comforting night into a blackness darker than black, rendering everything nearly unsee-able. However, the lucky robot turned on its Light Enhancement Sensors and looked up.

"Shit." muttered the little monstrosity, just as the first square meter of the Moon to physically contact Earth crushed him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: the reason for this? I promised another Omake a while back, and I realized my initial draft of Chapter 17 was way too laid-back. So, I turned it into this. Borrowing, of course, the one and only Kira Yamato, all around unrealistic Idealist and Godly Beam Spammer. For this Omake, I just assumed Corner was Spanish. Also, imagine the Strike Freedom with a GN Drive super-super-super-glued to its back. There you go, GN Strike Freedom. Note the time frame in the last section. Kudos to whoever can figure out exactly what kind of 'adventure' games K'GoN was playing. Hint: it originates in Japan mostly. And it starts with a B.

Clue for another Gundam to be made in S2 (not Lelouch's Gundam): The name of one of the most famous weapons, religiously speaking.


	24. Chapter 17: Auguries of Fate

Gundam 00: The Meaning of Zero

Chapter 17: Auguries of Fate

If she were human, she'd probably have a small grin on her face. As it was, she still managed to irritate both Lelouch and the Ptolemaios bridge crew by humming a little ditty. From the two Aggelos Lelouch had given her as relays, she watched as the Ptolemaios maneuvered through the void, dodging beams and missiles. Entirely at her command.

C.C was having fun.

Not that she or Lelouch were entirely sure she why she could have fun. Or get bored. But, nonetheless, piloting the Ptolemaios gave her something else to do now that they were in space, and most of her carefully calculated algorithms and meticulously plotted courses went for naught.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"C.C, can you stop that incessant humming? I have enough on my hands as it is." Lelouch demanded. Indeed, the Meister was extremely busy, using the ten Aggelos he had left under his direct control to try and deter the swarm of GN-X mobile suits from the Ptolemaios, and from the rather delicate position of Dynames. After the original confrontation, Suzaku and his UN comrades had wizened up. _No doubt from the Thrones' machinations,_ Lelouch thought.

Even as this thought crossed his mind, the Zwei managed to escape through the defensive net that Setsuna and Tieria managed to establish, followed by its clone.

Calmly, Lelouch opened up a channel to the Kyrios. "Allelujah, Setsuna and Tieria are going to need your help for a bit."

"Eh? Sorry, Lelouch, Allelujah's not here presently." This was followed by a brief bout of laughter as the Kyrios' claw ripped through a GN-X, purposefully missing the GN Drive, although the state of the pilot was in no doubt. Frowning, Lelouch cut off communications with the transformable Gundam. "Damn it!" He said emphatically. _Still, I have no room to comment._

Seconds later, the Aggelos swept off after the two Fang-equipped Thrones, leaving the Exia and Virtue without close support. Still, that didn't mean they needed any.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Damn this guy.....Setsuna, was it?_ Hit still couldn't quite remember the names that the Trinities and that mercenary had provided. Although he was pretty sure that the one in front of him was indeed the same guy from the demonstration. Currently, the two were engaged in a saber lock, each trying to physically force the other aside. Unfortunately, Hit's only advantage, that of allied support, was negated by the Virtue's impressive firepower, keeping the other GN-X's at bay. _Well, lets see how you handle this Mr. Setsuna!_ Momentarily decreasing vernier output, Hit tossed his GN-X's Rifle aside, casting the now-free hand back for the second beam saber. However, even as it gripped the handle, the Exia's left hand, that up until that point had been shooting the Vulcan at closing GN-X's, drew its own beam saber as escaping Tau Particles from Trans-Am lit it red. The red-tinted beam saber swept across, slicing the GN-X's hand off at the wrist, as the GN Sword pressed further against the GN-X's remaining beam saber.

"God damn it!!" Hit roared as he retreated, his GN-X losing one of its legs to the GN Sword as it fell back.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pieres gritted her teeth as Jessie Chan's scream echoed over the communication net. The Kyrios had skewered her without any warning, white-hot blade sticking out from her GN-X's back. From the Trinities report, this cackling, crazed maniac was Subject E-0057....although among Celestial Being, he was apparently called "Allelujah". The name touched some cord deep within her mind, but Pieres paid it no heed.

"Subject E-0057!" She cried, GN-X swerving in between the bursts of beam fire.

"Huh? Ohhhh, its you girl. Just as well, I was getting bored with this fodder." Came the rather careless reply. Growling now, the Super-Soldier drew her GN-X's beam saber with its left hand, all the while firing blasts of Tau Particles at the orange fighter-Gundam. Blocking the shots, the Kyrios drew its own beam saber and slashed at the GN-X, the thin columns of concentrated GN Particles clashing against another. Around them, the other HRL-piloted GN-X units swirled, the calm storm around the raging eye. Just before the GN-X's fired their Rifles, Pieres forced hers back, avoiding the slash of the Heat Blade. A second later, the GN-X formation fired, filling the space occupied by Kyrios with Tau Particles, the beams aimed just so to avoid hitting each other.

"Did we get him?" One of the more junior pilots asked. Instantly, his question was answered as a reddish blur slammed into his unit, throwing it back as it sped away.

"I'll be back to finish this later girly! Count on it!" Hallelujah called, half-cackling. On his way, he slammed into Sergei's unit, tossing it into a passing meteoroid, the GN-X crashing hard into the large space boulder.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lockon was having the time of his life. _This is better than the Olympic skeet shooting competition!_ Indeed. Rather than shooting small, clay targets that flew in a single trajectory at constantly changing speeds, he was shooting at large objects that changed velocity every second to avoid his shots! Best of all, they didn't even shoot back, so caught up they were. _I kinda thought the Union detachment would put up more of a fight.... _Lockon thought disappointedly.

Meanwhile, Daryl Dodge was living up to his name, constantly maneuvering around the beams that threatened him. When the fight had started, both Fred and Bob Target, two rather skilled brother pilots, had instantly fallen to one single beam fired by the green Gundam from its asteroid lookout.

In retrospect, it probably wasn't the best idea to bring those two to a fight with Celestial Beings best marksman.

"Damn you, Lockon Stratos!" Daryle screeched.

"Achoo!" Lockon sneezed. He scowled, knowing that it had thrown his aim off. Looking up, he was rather pleased to see that the sneeze had thrown his shot off straight into the shoulder of one of the GN-Xs. A window popped up on his HUD, showing Lelouch.

"Lockon, Ali Al Saachez is heading your way! Get ready, he's got six Fangs with him." Amazingly, Lockons mood managed to both darken and brighten at the same time. On the one hand, he was going to be facing Ali AL Saachez, the man ultimately responsible for murdering his sister, mother, father, and temporarily incapacitating his twin brother, sending him to the hospital for several years. On the other hand, he'd get a chance to shoot the guy down, and practice with his tiny Aggelos knock-offs. Serious now, he turned away from the GN-X squadron, facing his sniper rifle in the direction Lelouch had indicated Al Saachez would be approaching him. Out of one monitor, he saw the Union squadron forming back up, moving back towards him. Quickly, he snapped the Dynames' left hand back, drawing the GN Pistol with a speed that would have made most American Wild West fans green with envy. _Although,_ Lockon noted critically, _It's still not as fast a Lyle can draw..._ Shrugging, Lockon began firing the pistol, nicking a few of the GN-Xs and sending them scattering everywhere. In his scope he saw the approaching for of the Zwei AC, small red dots circling around it. Carefully, Lockon took slow breaths, getting ready to fire.....

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Yeah, Lockon may be a little OOC.....but thats a given, considering this is an Alternate Universe fic.

Animefan29 and ElldenStorm: Yeah, the _other_ new Gundam is gonna be GNL-000 Longinus. Guess its special features.

The High Lady Solaris: Yeah, I always considered it kinda ironic that in most of the moments of Gundam Seed and Seed Destiny, Kira's "mercy" would actually be somewhat evil in reality. In battles over ocean, the limbless and flightless mobile suits would fall into the water, and their cockpits would fill up from the breaches and the pilots would drown. Ditto for space, except thats lack of air and asphyxiation.

Infinite Freedom: Yeah, Lelouch's Gundam now has an uber-beam. Although, comparing it to the Shinkiro's Structural Phase Transition Cannon is like comparing a flamethrower to a candle.

I haven't been getting many ideas for new Seed mobile suits...... in fact, I've only gotten one! I expected Velshard, at least, to come out of the blue with some uber-detailed blueprint.....ah well. I've completely finished Kira's replacement for the Strike, and the Aegis replacement for Athrun, and I'm getting the Duel replacement for Yzak fleshed out. If you guys don't hurry, there's not going to be any G Project Gundam slots open.....Although I also need GINN, BCUE, ZuOOT, and DINN replacements.......for now.

Thanks for your idea Kojiro Kun.

I'm not even going to try and have you guys guess the now-permanent name for Lelouch's Twin Drive Gundam. It's Zerachiel. Go on, Wikipedia it.

However, I challenge you to guess Suzaku's. Hint: Lord of the Underworld. You guys are gonna have time with this.....

Secondly: The name of Kira's Original Gundam is in the chapter title.


	25. Chapter 18: Take up Arms

Gundam 00: The Meaning of Zero

Chapter 18: Take up Arms

It was official

Nena was scared.

Sure, she had been piloting the Drei for a while, even against that monster of a Meister Lelouch....but this was totally different. For one thing, she knew exactly what Kallen could do. And worse, Kallen knew exactly what she and Johan could do too.

"Nena! MOVE!" Johann yelled as the Vier moved in, Annihilation Claw out and grasping. The Drei dodged, the tips of Vier's Claw gouging the armor, one wrecking a storage pod. At that moment, the Eins fired, blood-red beam streaking towards the scarlet Throne. Nena's brief spark of victorious joy was quenched as the Claw moved in front of the beam, palm facing outwards as the anti-beam coating deflected the Tau Particles.

"Come on, I thought you'd guys would have a bit more innovative tactics!" Kallen said as the Vier's hand reached behind it, gripping the Beam Daggers. The next instant had the Vier drawing the Daggers and tossing them (in a move so Setsuna that if he copyrighted it, he'd be able to sue Kallen for a fortune), one creasing the Eins head and the other embedding itself in the left shoulder.

"Damn it!" Johann hissed, backing the Eins away from the dangerously close Vier.

"What's the matter Johann? Nervous now that you don't have your little brother Michael to protect you?" Kallen laughed, rather pleased with the ease by which she was dominating the two. If ever there was a clear reason Lelouch was the Command Authority in Celestial Being, it was the way he managed to position everyone so that they'd work to their strengths.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_This isn't the best day of my life._ Lockon thought, maneuvering the Dynames through many, many, _many_ red particle beams, some fired by the GN-Xs, others by the four Fangs the mercenary had on him. Thankfully, Haro was quite proficient with the shields, good enough that Lockon decided to send the programmer for the little balls a thank-you note if he managed to survive this battle. Gritting his teeth, the Sniper Rifle flashed again and again, each beam it fired hitting, or at least nicking, a GN-X or Fang. He also had the GN-X Rifle he'd managed to snatch during the previous battle, and it was now firing the signature pink-white beams of the True Gundams. Although, it still hadn't been completely calibrated for the Dynames' use in the time frame between the two battles. The most significant effect of this was an extreme inaccuracy at ranges exceeding 200 meters.

"Haro, can you do anything about the Rifle's settings? It's kinda screwing up my aim." Lockon asked.

"Working shields! Working shields!" Came the little orange balls almost terse reply, the shields managing to intercept no less than ten beams the next instant.

"Oh yeah....." The Dynames rocked as a beam darted past the edge of the shields to slam into its shoulder, although it surprisingly failed to penetrate the armor. "What the-" Lockon was cut off as the Zwei AC darted right in front of the Gundam, Battle Rifle Bayonet raised to deliver a slicing blow.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Y'know, this really isn't as fun as I'd hoped it would be." Michael noted sourly. Currently, the two remote-controllers were at a bit of a standoff, a total of twenty-two machines on a single battlefield. The Zwei and Angelos were engaged in a blade lock, while the Aggelos and Fangs swirled around in a storm of flashing beam sabers and silvery streaks.

"Really? I can't imagine why." Lelouch gritted out, sarcasm flooding his speech. The G-forces exerted in both directions were taking their toll on the somewhat physically inadequate Meister. Also, while it was indeed a potent weapon compared to most mobile suits, the Angelos was NOT a front line fighter. It quite simply wasn't made to handle the same stresses that Exia, Virtue or even Kyrios are put through. He could literally hear the creaking of the Angelos' arm joints through his cockpit.

"Anyway, from the looks of things you'll be done soon. Who knows, after the Boss is done with you, I might get to have some fun…."

"How droll. Where's Suzaku by the way? I'd think that he'd want to confront me again."

"He's been laid off. Told to take a short break. Besides, I'm all that's needed to take care of you."-

What Lelouch saw over the Zwei's shoulder made him grin somewhat insanely as he replied.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna grimaced as he fought the AEU detachment. While Trans-Am had been active, he'd been more than able to disable maybe a third of them, although in the interests of defense he had stayed back and dealt with the attacking ones. Now though, with his capabilities somewhat reduced, he could barely stay alive as the seemingly lightning fast GN-X units attacked again and again, only Lelouch's modifications to the Operating System in conjunction with his own skills keeping the Krugis Meister alive.

"Die Gundam!" Came the cry, over an open channel no less. Setsuna was given more than ample warning to dodge the rather lackluster attack, Tau beam saber flashing by. _Huh. This must be Patrick Colasaur_. Setsuna vaguely remembered the AEU pilot from the original intervention....and from after-battle reports. Despite that, he had personally only fought the man once.

By the looks of things, he hadn't improved much. If at all.

Still, even he was a considerable threat when Exia was reduced by Trans-Am aftereffects. Moving quickly as he could, Setsuna pulled the Exia away from the GN-X, although he still kept close to Virtue to preserve the defensive field. As the Exia's GN Sword locked into position, Patrick upped the Vernier output, Tau Particles flaring as they increased in speed and number. The Tau Drive-powered mobile suit surged forward, beam saber held high in one hand as Patrick cried out in expectant joy.

An orange blur slammed into him sideways, throwing him into both Hit and Arse's GN-Xs, sending all three flying into a nearby asteroid, perfectly imitating a dog-pile in zero-gravity. The teenager could only stare as the three struggled to untangle their units from each other, sending small bits of armor floating away.

Setsuna's brief moment of astonishment cost him dearly, as the remaining AEU mobile suits assaulted him at once, Beam Rifles firing along with GN CIWS. Just as Setsuna thought he was going to die, a green sphere intercepted the shots, before swinging around to fire at the GN-Xs with GN Cannons, disintegrating one unit and damaging another.

"Setsuna! Hurry up and get the Exia docked!" Lasse's voice sounded over the communications system.

"Lasse! You and Ian got the GN Arms?" Setsuna asked as he moved the Exia over to the E-type GN Arms.

"Yep. Types A, D and E." Setsuna quieted as Exia docked with the GN Arms, Drive connecting to the Particle Condenser and Capacitor, arms grabbing the blades and legs hooking in to the thrusters.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Just before the GN Bayonet bisected the Dynames, an enormous beam consumed the weapon, as well as one of the Zwei AC's hands.

"Huh?" Was Ali's query, just as another beam came, right between the two Gundams.

"Hey Lockon! I thought you needed some help!"

"Ian? Is that you, you sly old bastard?" Lockon laughed, a somewhat nervous undertone from the close breath of death in his voice.

"Get the Dynames over here and dock with the GN Arms!" Not one to argue, considering the conditions, Lockon forced the Sniper Gundam into a sudden dash, moving towards the fighter-like GN Arms, the D-type with heavy ranged weapons. As he approached, the Mobile Armor seemed to fold out, 'arms' and 'legs' appearing from the weapons and thrusters, respectively. In the center was a space perfectly sized for the Dynames, into which Lockon maneuvered the Gundam, Drive-first. There was an audible thud as the GN Drive connected to the port. And a series of screens opened and closed in rapid succession on the HUD before a box opened announcing the success of the docking operation.

"Alright, so now what, old man?"

"Well, you destroy them of course!" Shrugging, Lockon aimed the Sniper Rifle at the Zwei AC and its swarm of Fangs. Retaining partial control, Ian aimed the 'shoulder' Beam Cannons, leaving the two extended barrel Beam Blasters in the right 'arm' to Lockon.

The Union GN-Xs, which had been creeping up and wondering if they should attack, scattered before the array of firepower the GN Arms/Dynames spread, Cannons, Blasters, Sniper Rifle, and Beam Rifle firing. One GN-X, piloted by a guy named John "the Bullseye" Bull (for his impressive marksmanship), was blasted neatly through the cockpit, Tau Drive unscathed.

"Bullseye!" Lockon cried out, accidentally on an open channel. Sorrowful groans from the Union pilots greeted the sniper, although Ali laughed at the irony.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Johann had always told Michael that his bloodthirsty nature would come back and screw him over one day.

Quite frankly, Michael had always thought that his older sibling was nuts. But, as the remote-controlled GN Arms had come up from behind, throwing the Zwei away like a toy, he had begun to believe that his brother was right.

The GN Arms Type-A folded out like the other two, thrusters turning into leg ports, side-mounted weapons into arm ports, and the center revealing a GN Drive docking port. The Angelos docked with the Mobile Armor, wings folding in front like the Dynames did with its shields. The Aggelos retreated from the melee with the Fangs, holding in formation around the combined Angelos and Type-A Arms.

"I am so screwed." Michael muttered

"Indeed."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Cliffhanger!!! ahem.

Well, the new episode has cleared up much of what I'm going to do with Lelouch's character. No, I'm not telling what. I will tell you this unrelated tidbit: GN-001 through GN-005 will reappear in Gundam 00: The Meaning of Zero version of S2, completely operational, if slightly changed.

Also, Funny thing. I have to go back and count how many GN-Xs Celestial Being has killed off now, to make sure there's still some left for the Final Battle (of S1).

Nivek Beldo: GNL-000. Three zeros. And no, there's no lance. The only reason I actually chose Longinus is because it fit two criteria  
1: It had a religious link that most Celestial Being units have. ("Actually, all of their names derive from angelic stuff, excluding 0 and 00") That's still religious K'GoN.  
2: It had a weapons link that all of the pilot's previous units have. ("Exactly what is an Arb - erk!!!") Stuff it!!  
As for any of your ideas, you can just post them in your reviews.

Going back to the Longinus, the special features actually lies in its Alphanumeric Designation: GN**L**-000

Kojiro Kun: I dunno, Lockon (1)'s survival is kinda in the air at the moment. I'll flip a coin later if I can't come up with a reason for or against his survival.  
As for the BCUE replacement, do you mean it transforms between shark and bipedal mobile suit or shark and quadruped mobile suit? Or is it like some kinda digging land-shark? The exploding teeth sounds like a materially expensive idea to be applied to a mass-production unit. I like it.

Velshard: Thank you. As for your Buster replacement....I like it. Although, why a periscope? I don't see anything that heavy going underwater. At least, not without sinking to the bottom. I'd like to see your other ideas.

Infinite Freedom: I figured you would.

Animefan29: The primary reasons I'm looking for new designs to use in the SEED fanfic is because I kinda got bored with the Canon ones, and Original Designs provide a bit more artistic (literary?) freedom. (I have to say, Maderfole's designs from Cosmic Chaos and Eden Disaster are rather refreshing, and technologically interesting.) Two questions: Why put the anti-infantry guns in the feet? And what does fire-linked mean, precisely?

Considering Kira's mercy....even if his targets take the proper precaution, that doesn't mean they'll work. And the entire point of the Omake was to apply some realism to Kira's "mercy". ("Y'know, I always wondered how he and his enemies would react if he "missed", so to speak.")

High Lady Solaris: I'm going to kill and skin all three of them, lightly roasting over a white-hot fire for an intermediate amount of time, sprinkle with salt, pepper, and soy sauce and then serve along with fried rice and orange chicken. Then, I'm gonna use the parts from the Thrones to build a super-Gundam and start World War III. Happy? ("We've got a good sauce for them too,")

As a blanket reply to all the guesses for Suzaku's S2 Gundam.....No. What? Did you think I'd make it that easy after you guys guessed the Longinus so quickly? (Although, in retrospect I probably should have come up with a different clue than "famous weapon, religiously speaking", as it is rather obvious.)

In regard to the designs.....I'd hate to sound like some kinda fussy, something-or-other, but, if it's not too much trouble, could you guys do them in a format somewhat similar to my files? Cause otherwise I'd have a tough time compiling them all, and I'd hate to mix them up, or write them in a way that is completely different from your ideas. Template:

Alphanumeric Designation (e.g, ZGMF-922, from Animefan29's design) ("I've been wondering: What exactly does the ZGMF stand for? Or GAT?") Well, I'd guess that the Z in ZGMF is ZAFT......I dunno, what do you guys think?

_Common Name_

Pilot (If applicable. As in, "La Flaga pilots this!" Generally only to be used when major characters or notable minor characters use the unit):

Height:

Weight:

Power Source:

Propulsion:

Systems (Actually, you don't need this part unless it has some kinda special system, like the DRAGOON Quantum Coms system, or the Regenerate Gundams parts replacement system Etc. This is also where I'll put the Operating System for the Gundams)

Equipment:

Bio (Optional. This would be where you'd put stuff like the armor, special ammo for the weapons, development history, combat history, and so on and so forth.):

Actually, Animefan29 did his rather professionally-looking ("By your standards at least."). Maybe I should add Unit Type to this format....although I usually put the machine's purpose in the Bio.....

Regarding the Gundams:

I've got the Operating Systems that I'll be putting for the G Project Units.

Kira's Gundam's is: General United Neo-construct Dynamic Assault Module.

Athrun and Co.'s Gundams' are: General Unilateral Neuro-link Dynamic Auto-Maneuver System.

And they'll be using the XGAT-### Alphanumeric Designation system. Already taken are XGAT-115, XGAT-304, and XGAT-133.

("Man, you really are a jackass!") Shut it you. ("Oh come on! Now you're forcing them to put their designs in your format! Next you'll be doing patents.....plus you sound really arrogant.") Shit. You're right. Anyway, you guys really don't have to do that above. It's just that it'd make it easier for me to put in the files, cause it'd be tough to organize all that data....("Damn, you're lazier than I thought") Shut. Up.

Knightmare Gundam of Ni

("K'GoN too!")

By the way, K'GoN was playing those Bishonen Hentai Adventure games in the Omake of Laziness. ("God damn you! You....you....") Payback. Sweet, sweet payback.


	26. Chapter 19: Epilogue of Easy

Gundam 00: The Meaning of Zero

Chapter 19: Epilogue of Easy

"What….The….._Fuck!!!????_" Michael whispered, the sheer unreasonableness of the sight before him freezing the Throne Meister in his seat.

Before him, serenely floating as if there was nothing to worry about, was the Angelos, ensconced within the Type-A GN Arms. That by itself would be nothing to worry about if it were any of the other ones that the Trinities had been briefed on. But….this was unfair! The Type-A Arms, formerly the mere test-type for the other four, was modified extremely for the Angelos' use. Covering the backs of the 'arms' and 'legs' of the GN Arms were no less than twenty-four Aggelos, six on each limb. As if that wasn't enough, it had no less than four GN Missile pods mounted where the GN Cannons were on the other GN Arms, each probably storing no less than twenty-five missiles.

"Like it? I never actually submitted the data to Veda when I modified the Type-A GN Arms, so I suppose that's why you're gaping in terror." Lelouch, unlike Michael, was having the time of his life. With twenty-four more Aggelos than normal, and the two he had loaned to C.C en route, he'd have exactly thirty-six Aggelos, more than enough to overwhelm most armies. Grinning madly, Lelouch leveled the Arms limbs at the Zwei, Aggelos pivoting on their docks.

Unlike the Angelos' wing docks, which connected to the Aggelos at both the thrusters and the connection port on their ventral surface, the Type-A GN Arms connected its Aggelos merely via the ports, allowing the remote-controlled machines a greater degree of in-dock movement.

With the Aggelos thrusters speeding the Arms up, the mobile armor rammed into the Zwei with enough force to scrap its left arm and cause it to release the Buster Sword, sending the Throne flying back. For a while the Gundam and its docked mobile armor just floated there, awaiting the coming counter-attack, before Lelouch realized that he had knocked Michael unconscious. For a brief moment, the genius contemplated finishing off the annoying Trinity once and for all before shrugging and heading back to where Setsuna and Tieria were fighting the AEU GN-X unit.

_While it would be satisfying to slide a Aggelos beam saber into his gut, I still have some use for him and his siblings._ Remembering who he had sent to deal with them, Lelouch engaged in a brief planning session, coming up with what was now Plan Z23 in case Kallen finished the two off.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
To make how screwed up they were any more official, Nena and Johann would need the AEU Prime Minister, the Union President, and the HRL Premier to all sign a document stating in exact and precise detail just how screwed they were.

"Cowards!" Kallen yelled over the open channel, GN Gun firing again and again, barely missing the frantically scrambling Thrones. "Come back here and fight!" The demonic looking Vier, with its silvery claw of death and fire-spitting gun, sped up even more, the tips of the Annihilation Claw scratching the heel of the Eins, just as it and the Drei split up, going left and right. Revealing the HRL GN-X detachment.

Sighing, Kallen muttered under her breath before moving the Vier in a series of herky-jerky dodging moves, anti-beam gel coated arm held defensively in front as the GN-Xs fired multiple times at the fast-moving Gundam. Growling, Kallen wished she had kept one of the beam daggers she'd thrown at the Zwei. It could've helped as a brief distraction.

One of the GN-Xs worked up the courage to charge, drawing beam saber and firing rifle. Kallen threw out the claw, dodging to the side and clotheslined the moron, grabbing his GN-X around the head and causing the beam saber to go flying out of reach. There was a brief garble over the open channel, sounding vaguely like Mandarin Chinese uttered in sheer, gut-wrenching terror. Shrugging, Kallen flicked open the protective cap on the stick that hid the surge button, pressing it with her thumb. There was a brief glow as the GN-X's head exploded, venting Tau particles into the void. Then, she moved the claw arm down over the GN-X's waist, grabbing it and swinging the headless mobile suit in front of the Vier as its left arm aimed over the shoulder, firing the GN Gun.

Inside the GN-X cockpit, Mao prayed desperately to his ancestors for salvation. Sure, it was in strict violation of certain HRL laws, but at this point the corporal would even accept help from his dead mother-in-law. Who he had hated beyond all reason. And who had hated him beyond life itself.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Despite the humor of the preceding moment when the Sniper Gundam had scored a bullseye on "Bullseye", Ali found that the situation wasn't quite as entertaining as before. It was exhilarating! The battle-mad mercenary cackled as the Zwei AC dodged the numerous beams flying through the vacuum, originating Cannons, Blasters and both Rifles. A Sniper Rifle beam nicked his right arm, but Ali ignored that, as the hand and Battle Rifle were already gone. Still cackling, he charged the Zwei AC at the Dynames/GN Arms, dodging the beams as it careened at the mobile suit/armor.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lockon couldn't believe it. The guy was charging him! _Why in the name of all that lives would you charge something spitting enough beams to create a miniature sun?_ Lockon thought irritably, directing more of his fire at the Throne. He managed to nick the cockpit area, blow off the left leg and puncture the right camera, finally causing the berserker to fly off, heading somewhere else. Lockon, quite frankly, would have liked to give chase, but Ali had sent the four Fangs at him in a suicide run, and the GN-Xs started their own counter-attack while the sniper was occupied.

_Damn bloody mercenary!_  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Keep firing men! We've got them where we want them!" Patrick cried, confidence entirely unwarranted. With Hit's GN-X attached to his by the neck armor, and Arse's by the elbow, he was hardly in a position to be positive.

Especially considering the fact that Setsuna and Lasse were gamboling about in the GN-X formation, slicing out parts. Most of them were unimportant. Like arms. Or legs. One time they even took the time to carve the cockpit out. Another time was the GN Drive being manually ripped out after a few choice cuts.

"You are an archetype of idiocy." Hit spat.

"Oh come on, he's not that bad." Arse tried, hoping to forestall the rage. Unsuccessfully, as Patrick's next attempt to get free tore Hit's GN-X's neck, sending the head floating somewhere towards Italy.

The shouting deafened their ears.

"What the fuck happened here?" Nena demanded, the Eins and Drei appearing within sensor range. "I thought you bumbling morons were supposed to get the Exia and the Virtue!"

"Well miss," Arse began, "It's kinda hard to destroy them, seeing as one has four really big guns, and another just got reinforced with some kind of transforming mobile armor."

"Huh?" Both Trinities turned to the battle, zooming in on the Exia, which was dancing about slicing at the GN-Xs with the Arms blades while Ian blasted away with the Cannons.

"Well, this should be easy enough to fix." Johann commented as Nena moved the Drei up to the Eins right shoulder.

"What do you mean?" asked Hit.

"While he is better armed now, Setsuna has slowed the Exia by docking with the GN Arms. So now, he should be easier for the Mega Launcher to hit." The next instant, the BFG fired, red Tau Particles traveling in a highly compressed state to the target of Exia and the GN Arms. However, just before the beam hit, the Exia moved to stare at them and a green GN Field flowed into existence, blocking the particles.

"Damn, I forgot about that." Johann muttered.

"You really shouldn't. It's rather bad for most lifestyles, forgetfulness." Came the taunt, floating around in the contained atmosphere of the GN-X and Throne cockpits.

"Who said that?" Demanded Hit and Patrick, at the same time, to Hit's disgust.

"Me." replied Lelouch, firing a barrage of Aggelos beams. The precise angle of the shots, as well as the placement, caused the Thrones and GN-Xs to float towards the U.N. Fleet, even as the beams rid them of limbs. After watching them for a moment, Lelouch saw flares from the farway ships, signaling a retreat. "Way to easy." He whispered under his breath.

"I agree." C.C said, bringing the Ptolemaios towards the battlespace. "We should have had a much harder time."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Even as Lelouch and C.C commented on the ease of Celestial Beings victory, Alejandro and Livonze prepared a special surprise.

"You remember the plan, correct Livonze?"

"Yes. Update the GN-X's targeting and visualization programs when you arrive. As well as....that part."

"Good boy." With that, Alejandro, clad in a golden pilot suit, climbed into his golden machine, making sure his gold pistol was reloaded just because he liked looking at the gun.

_The only thing he's missing is the gold mansion._ Livonze thought irritably.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Alright I counted. So far, there are 13 GN-Xs left. And about 9 Tau Drives claimed by Celestial Being. So far so good.  
Plan Z23: twenty-third variation of the twenty-sixth plan.

Funny enough, I'm actually more in the mood to write a SEED fic. I actually finished the prologue....... I blame animefan29 and his SEED/Star Wars crossover. It's just too salivating to consider the possibilities.....what would Vader do when confronted with a beam saber as long as his TIE is thick? Longer actually.

High Lady Solaris: Don't joke about what? The cannibalism? (Which, by the way I don't consider cannibalism as that would mean I see the Trinities as human) Or the WWIII with Throne Amagalm Gundam?

Velshard: Huh?

Infinite Freedom: Nope. I've got a much better fate for Johann and Michael.....

Kojiro Kun: O.K. So what's its name?

Animefan29: Thanks. I never actually thought about it until I had to start coming up with Alphanumeric Designations for the SEED Gundams.

You guys give up on guessing Suzaku's Gundam's name?


	27. The Last Omake of Season 1

Gundam 00: The Meaning of Zero

The Last Omake of S1

The Lord of the Rings: Witch-King and Wizard, Omen and Freedom

The brown-haired Wizard stared at the monster, seated atop a fell beast of naked skin and dreadful fangs. He stared deep into the gleaming purple-red eyes encased inside that dark crown-helm of steel and cold gems, glaring menacingly at his own orbs of emerald green. The wraith-like lord was dressed in clothes of deepest black, with darkly gleaming black-iron gauntlets the only armor he wore. Over them was draped a cloak, even darker than the clothes and seeming made of a cloth crafted from the deepest, darkest nightmares of men and elf alike. On his belt was a sword, sheathed in shadows and wrought of the darkest mithril existing, the hilt embedded with smooth, lavender diamonds which shone darkly. Around one finger on his left gauntlet, a golden ring was worn, plain to the naked eye, and yet to those with sight beyond normal, dancing runes of black shadow could be seen.

In turn, the Witch-King considered his opponent, a young man garbed in robes of pure white and armor made of the brightest golden mithril found on Middle-Earth, holding in his left hand a staff made of white oak, with a well-crafted, glowing sword hanging at his side. The fool was mounted on a horse seemingly made of white light, so bright did its fur shine, with a small Halfing seated on its rump, clutching at its master's robes. A silver-white ring encircled his left ring-finger, a glowing white diamond set into its center. Breathing deeply, the foolish mortal grasped his staff, holding it before him as he cried:

"Go back to the abyss! Fall into the nothingness that awaits you and all your dark brethren!" The Wizards voice shook not at all, even as his expression was firm and steady.

"Fool. This is my hour. Do you not know death when you see it? Foolish man" The Witch-Kings voice resonated through the air, causing the small halfling to sob in terror. The fell beast roared at the horse, causing the animal to shy until its rider brought it under control. "Go. Ride back to your allies and tell them of their folly. Or.... stay here and die, cursing in vain!" With this the Black General gripped his sword, drawing it and holding it high in the air. Dark, purple-red flames sprung into existence upon it, gathering the surrounding air, as an unseen force shot at the Wizard. However, strong in his belief, the young Wizard threw the attack aside, holding his staff high.

'Never! Look, and behold your doom!" At this, a gleaming light shone from the gem held at the tip of the staff, and when the light cleared, an enormous machine floated in mid-air, made of gold, white, red, and blue metals. The Freedom drew its beam sabers, golden joints gleaming as the blade of hot plasma glowed.

Not even stunned, the Witch-King laughed, the flames on his sword darkening at the edges until the sorcerous purple-red flames burned at the center only, fire of deepest shadow surrounding them.

"Idiot! Do you think only you possess such a weapon?" The Lord of the Black Knights turned to his army and the white one arrayed before it, shouting: "Black Knights! Gaze upon our mightiest weapon! And the doom of our foes!" Again, he held his sword high. This time, however, a rift formed above it, composed of shadows leaping form all over, congealing into a dark portal. From it emerged a distorted mirror-image of the Freedom, gold eyes glinting. The portal fell apart, its user floating, absorbing the sunlight. Made of black, platinum and gold, the Omen drew its sword, the enormous black blade turning silver at the edges.

The Wizard stared, astonished as the Omen sliced the Freedom apart in one blow, two halves falling to either side. A great explosion lit the sky as the nuclear reactor failed, annihilating the city in which the armies dueled.

Miles away, the Witch-king laughed madly as the Wizard and his precious allies were annihilated, the Omen floating calmly above the devastation.

"And that, Suzaku, is why you should have joined me." Lelouch Lamperouge said, pulling off his helm and throwing back the hood of his cloak.

"Is that all you needed me for? I have things to prepare for." The voice was emitted from the Omen, arms folding in a human-like gesture.

"Yes, yes, you can go back." As the Omen withdrew, Lelouch pointed at the audience.

"And you're next!!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Authors Note: Rest in peace, Gundam 00. May your story forever inspire more fanfictions. ("What are you doing? It's a show, not a living being!") Shut up, you insensitive prick! With the end of Season 2, I have nothing in the realm of science fiction military mecha anime to watch! And it's a year before the movie comes out in Japan! ("Well, theres still the Seed movie to look forward too.") Indeed. Hopefully that will clear up many questions about Seed and Seed Destiny. If the movie gets released this year.

By the way, this omake was inspired by the scene in Lord of the Rings: Return of the King, by Peter Jackson, for those of you who didn't know.

High Lady Solaris: Well, they gotta die someday. Or do they?

Kojiro Kun: I was actually asking about the shark-like mobile armor

Nivek Beldo: I always though it was more like the GM.....And don't worry about Graham and Setsuna. That duel should still be awesome, considering what I'm gonna do to his Patriot.

Infinite Freedom: Maybe.

Animefan29: You'd be surprised.

Velshard: Thanks for your designs so far. When are you going to send the new Buster replacement? I can't start writing the first chapters without that.

AriosArcher11: Thank you

The Great Rick: Next season, I assure you.

O.K., since none of you have guessed it, and I can't think of a hint that wouldn't make it obvious, the name of Suzaku's S2 Gundam is: GNX-666T Enma

For those of you who may want an explanation as to why the next chapter is taking so long....Well, it's going to be the longest, and final chapter. Also, it's not easy editing designs to fit into the AU Seed. Seriously. Especially you Velshard! (Not that he's complaining. He _likes _it") Seriously though, the next chapter is going to be the longest, and if I can help it, the most detailed and action-packed one so far! It will make you fall to your knees in awe! ("Or cause you to shield your eyes in horror") Alright, you're seriously starting to get on my nerves K'GoN.

But anyway, it should definitely be in by next Sunday! That I guarantee!

Knightmare Gundam of Ni

("And K-") (various choking sounds, a few splatters, and a girly, robotic scream sound out)


	28. Chapter 20: Touch of Abaddon

Gundam 00: The Meaning of Zero

Chapter 20: Touch of Abbadon

"I should have been there!" Suzaku shouted, ramming his fist into the wall. In the hanger, he stared at the Iscariot, sneering at the almost samurai-like visage. He hated this. Despite his past with Lelouch, his superiors shouldn't have held him back. However….the man who was coming, with GN-X parts and the Iscariot's new weapon….He seemed to have some authority. _I just need to convince him….._ Suzaku thought. Face passive again; he retreated from the hanger, heading towards his temporary quarters on the ship.

There were some letters he had to write.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Angelos' hanger, Lelouch was staring at the Gundam. _I wonder what Aeolia was thinking when he designed them….._ The thought drifted in his mind, played about by a breeze of curiosity. O Gundam, the original, made entirely from Aeolia's original blueprints, had that same samurai-like visage….. While the specific details in the other Gundam units' heads had varied somewhat, the samurai helmet and mask scheme had remained.

"What are you doing?" Lelouch turned, smiling at the redheaded girl…no, woman who had walked up behind him.

"Just thinking….as always." He said. Kallen snorted.

"When aren't you thinking?" She said, not harshly, although a hint of her basic aggressiveness showed through. Lelouch's smile shrunk to a half-grin as he shook his head. "Why do you think they all look so alike?" A startled look broke across the Gundam Meister's face as Kallen echoed his earlier thoughts.

" I don't know. It could be that, since the O Gundam was the only Gundam Aeolia actually designed, the mechanics kept the same basic face, so that the Gundams could always be connected, in a way." He replied, staring again at the Angelos. Seeing the philosophical look on his face, Kallen quickly changed subject, hoping to avoid the long psychological lecture that she _knew_ was coming.

"That Setsuna kid's pretty good. Where'd he learn how to fight?" She almost immediately regretted it when Lelouch's face sank, remembering the past. "If you don't want to talk about it…"

"No, it's alright." Lelouch interrupted. "It's just that both of us have some bad memories about that place…."

"Krugis?"

"Yes. That's where Setsuna grew up, and where Charles managed to screw everything up." Lelouch sighed, melancholy expression planted on his face. "He hired Ali Al Saachez, and the mercenary somehow brainwashed an entire village's children....in the end, the parents were killed 'in the name of God' and Setsuna was trained to be a guerrilla fighter."

"......."

"Depressing, isn't it?" Lelouch said. "Still, I suppose we should be grateful. Without Setsuna, we'd all be dead." This didn't go unchallenged of course.

"Huh? But Setsuna's just a fighter. Even without him, you guys would still do well." Lelouch was shaking his head before she stopped talking.

"No, that's not right." He began to explain. "Allow me to use the Gundams as an example. Angelos is physically weak, its structural integrity laughable compared to that of the Exia, or even the Kyrios. Its strengths lie in its ability to command and control the Aggelos. In the times Angelos has engaged in direct combat, it has always been against weaker, less advanced mobile suits or units whose pilots were restrained by orders. The Exia, on the other hand, is capable of going toe-to-toe with anything currently in existence. Even heavily outnumbered, its capabilities, if used correctly, allow it to survive many battlefield situations on its own. It is capable of going against the other Gundams not just survive, but thrive in the battle."

"So, what you're saying is....what?"

"Without Setsuna and the others, someone or something would eventually get past the Aggelos and destroy me and the Angelos. And, while that would somewhat decrease the effectiveness of Celestial Being, ultimately, it would be able to continue. However, were Exia or Dynames or any of the others to be destroyed, our fighting capabilities would be greatly diminished, and our success rate would drop. Eventually, we would be defeated. A commander without anyone to command is just a smart man with a pistol against several morons with assault rifles."

"So basically......" Lelouch sighed.

"Never mind."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Approved." Alejandro said, a small grin. _He'll be very useful...._ As he piloted his unit through the depths of space, the former UN diplomat couldn't help but chuckle. _The Gundams won't see it coming..._

Behind the enormous golden machine, the GN-X's poured out of the transports, all 13 remaining units waited for Iscariot and the Thrones to exit before forming up, Corner's machine at the front flanked by Iscariot and Eins, in turn flanked by the Zwei and Drei and the GN-X's. The parts the Tau Drive-equipped mobile suits had received turned out to be better than the originals. Now, each GN-X also possessed a shield, and boosters attached expertly to the verniers increased their speed. Each beam saber was longer, and more elegant looking, and the rifles now possessed beam bayonets.

'There's no way we're going to lose now!" Cried Patrick, writhing in excitement. Even with his deeply ingrained dislike of the 'ace' Hit couldn't help but agree. For not only the GN-X's had been upgraded, but the Iscariot and Eins as well.

The Iscariot had a single angular barrel descending down its back on the right side, connected to a second Tau Drive in turn attached to the right shoulder at a ninety-degree angle to the spine. It's GN Katana and Wakizashi were replaced with more efficient versions, which also incorporated a few surprises into their structure. The Eins, on the other hand, was more heavily equipped, with enormous purple-red parts joining its black parts. Replacing the GN Rifle, a large GN Blaster graced the Eins right arm. On its back, winglike parts and thrusters increased the relative mobility, concealing the original Tau Drive, along with its new secondary one. Hip units similar to the Zwei's adorned it's legs, each holding a similar amount of Fangs. Unfortunately, the GN Mega Launcher that was the Eins staple was excluded, but that didn't reduce the awe of the GN-X pilots any less.

Suzaku commanded the Union and AEU detachments, both of which had taken tremendous damage, as well as the two Zwei's. Johann, in the Eins Turbulenz, commanded the HRL unit, which had weathered the harassment of the Kyrios rather well, all things considered. Also falling under his jurisdiction was Nena and her Drei. Corner, in his strange golden armor, was the overall commander, although he actually wouldn't bother with the standard duties, leaving those to his subordinates.

Inside the Iscariot, Suzaku forced down a feeling of foreboding. Despite the upgrades and the reinforcement, he still felt outmatched. Not only were they going against Celestial Being, but Lelouch and Kallen too. Kallen was quite able to match him in everything so far, so why not mobile suit combat? And there was the fact of the Tau Drives claimed by Celestial Being. Surely they had concocted some ridiculously powerful upgrade to her Vier? As for Lelouch.....the man was a formidable commander, certainly able to overmatch anything he and Johann could cook up. That wasn't even taking into account the skills of the other personnel. While he was grateful to Corner for overriding the restriction the task force commanders had placed on him, he couldn't shake this feeling, not completely.

It felt like they were committing some horrendous mistake.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The alarm screamed, shaking Lelouch and Kallen out of their reverie.

"Enemy formation detected on the E-sensor! All Meisters, scramble." Chris's voice practically screeched, sending Lelouch scrambling into the Angelos as Kallen ran for the door closest to where her Vier was floating. Across the ship, the other four Meisters dumped what they were doing, racing for their Gundams at speeds dangerous in low-gravity.

Outside, the GN Arms detached from the Ptolemaios, E and D piloted by Lasse and Ian, respectively, while A's resident computer controlled its course. Kyrios exited its container in fighter form, a new part attached to its fuselage and thrusters. Tieria in the Virtue exited, an extra Bazooka clutched in its hand and a strange rifle attached to its right shoulder while a shield decorated its left. Exia and Dynames immediately headed for their respective Arms, the mobile armors folding out to accommodate them. Angelos held it's GN SMG in the left hand as the right gripped an unusual weapon, and attached to its side where it normally holstered the SMG was the GN-X Rifle. Moving quickly, Lelouch moved the Gundam to the A-type Arms, already folded out and waiting. The Gundam shook as its GN Drive connected, the wings moving protectively over the commander unit as the GN Arms ran through its systems, assuring the connection.

"How many?" Lelouch demanded, courtesy forgotten in need.

"I count the Iscariot, all four Thrones and the remaining GN-Xs...and there's something huge among them!" Chris gasped.

"Damn, reinforcements!?" Lelouch growled. "Can you identify the unknown?"

"No, ther- energy bloom detected!" An enormous beam, dwarfing even Virtue's Burst Mode Bazooka blasts, swept past the Gundams, annihilating some of the asteroids. The Ptolemaios barely avoided having its entire starboard side annihilated.

"Everyone, stay behind the asteroids! Whatever that is, we'll have a better chance of survival if it can't sight us!" _Damn it.....I hate surviving by luck_. Lelouch thought. Scowling, Lelouch detached an Aggelos from his left wing and cloaked it, sending it on a scout assignment. A minute later, he had the feed from the Aggelos' camera transmitted between it and all the Gundams, as well as the Ptolemaios.

"What is that?" Lockon asked, understandably taken aback by the sight. It was an enormous golden mobile armor, shaped like a horseshoe crab or stingray, and big enough to fit five Virtues, at least. Even as they watched, a section of the front, seeming vaguely like fanged jaws, extruded from the mobile armor, gaping wide.

"Fuck! C.C, move the Ptolemaios forty-five degrees to the port side, now!" Lelouch ordered, already moving the Angelos and Arms at a speedy pace. The AI obeyed without question, moving the Ptolemaios just in time to avoid a second enormous beam.

"What is with that thing? Everything down to its GN Particles are gold!" Lockon growled, moving the Dynames and D Arms to an optimal sniping position.

"Don't engage it! Leave it to me and Setsuna. If that...._thing_ has enough particles to freely fire several of those beams, it probably has enough for an extraordinarily powerful GN Field. Exia and Angelos are well-suited against it. You and the others focus on those GN-Xs and Thrones, keep them off our backs." Lelouch commanded, releasing the A Arms leg Aggelos. "I'll leave some of the Aggelos under C.C's control to help."

Gritting his teeth, Lockon abandoned the shot, retreating back to the cover of the asteroids. Tieria and Virtue found a conveniently large hollow asteroid, stowing away in there. Allelujah moved the Kyrios quickly, maneuvering through the spinning space-rocks.

"Your orders Lelouch?" Setsuna queried, Exia and E arms already shadowing Angelos.

"We're going to attack from underneath it, out of attack angle for that monstrous beam cannon. It'll probably have some close-range defenses though, so stay alert." Lelouch briefed, running calculations through the computer and measuring through the Aggelos view.

"Lelouch, it looks like about six of the GN-Xs have split off from the main group, along with the Zwei, Zwei AC, and..... the Iscariot." Chris informed the Commander.

"Kallen, Lockon, I want you two to handle them. Allelujah, move to engage the remainders away from the mobile armor. Tieria, stay where you are, that's a good position to support either group. C.C, send about a third of the Aggelos to help Lockon and Kallen, and the rest to harass the Drei and Eins." The Tactical Commander was in his element, issuing orders faster than his inhuman typing. The Meisters quickly adjusted themselves according to his commands, Kallen speeding on a head-on collision course with Suzaku and his Iscariot, as Lockon sighted on the Zwei Gundams, and Allelujah sped in the direction of the HRL GN-X,s and the Eins.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"There's Vier!" Michael called out, still chafing at his place in the plan.

"Kallen? I thought Lelouch would come himself-" Suzaku muttered.

"You've got an inflated view of yourself, don't you?" Kallen interrupted him. "To quote: 'I don't have the time nor the inclination to deal with Suzaku personally. You can do it Kallen," At that, Suzaku shifted a bit, annoyed.

"Well, all I've got to do is get past you and then Lelouch and I can settle things...."

"Bit more difficult than you'd think...."

"Why?" In response, the Vier's head shifted about twelve centimeters, allowing a small silver and green-white streak to fly directly into the Iscariot's face. "GAH!!" Instinctively, Suzaku swatted the Iscariot's hand at the Aggelos, which was repeatedly ramming its tapered, yet blunt, end against the faceplate. He succeeded in slapping the remote weapon in the general direction of the Vier, just as two more rammed into the Iscariot's general cockpit area.

"You really should go...despite everything that's happened, Lelouch still considers you a friend....as do I." Kallen said quietly.

"Grrr...I will see Lelouch in hell before I, or any of my men run from him and his cronies!" Suzaku roared, unsheathing the GN Katana Kai as he did so.

"Tsk." Kallen raised the Vier's claw, readying it for combat.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lockon sighed as he sighted the Sniper Rifle on the Iscariot.

"Really, really stupid, kid." He muttered under his breath. _When Zero, by proxy or in person, gives you the change to go without a fight, you take it or be destroyed. Wait, where are the-_ Lockon's train of thought was smashed as forcefully as the asteroid upon which the Dynames/D-Arms rested when the two Zwei Thrones burst 'up' from under.

_Guess he's not that stupid after all,_ Thought Lockon as he flipped the Dynames over the Zwei's Buster Sword, throwing up the GN Arms Blaster to knock aside the Zwei AC's Battle Rifle. The Fangs leaped from the hip units on both Zwei's, launching themselves at the Arms with Tau Beam Sabers springing from their tips. Shifting the Arms a bit, the GN Cannons fired, clearing about half the Fangs from space as the Sniper Rifle and GN Blasters fired several times, destroying a few more of the weapons.

"Damn it, why won't you morons just die!" Michael snarled, swinging the Buster Sword about, blocking the sniper beams before setting it in front of him like a lance and charging.

"I find it quite exhilarating, how they'll just keep fighting!" Al Saachez laughed, firing the Battle Rifle at the Dynames. The Arm's GN Field sprang into existence, blocking the beam shots as its verniers propelled it out of the Zwei's attack path. Grimacing, Lockon fell back behind a cluster of asteroids and meteoroids, firing Sniper Rifle and Beam Cannons

"Ian, think you can modify the Beam Cannons firing fields?" Lockon asked.

"Maybe, why do you ask?"

"I'm going to drag them into a guerilla fight."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Kyrios, Allelujah was quickly overwhelmed by Hallelujah as the cackling berzerker rammed the Kyrios into the Drei. Johann only had time to shield the Eins' torso before the Kyrios accelerated into, and past it, using the Tail Booster to achieve previously unseen speed. At least, without using Trans-Am. Speeding away, Hallelujah fired the Tail Booster's GN Cannons, the beams slamming into, and vaporizing, a GN-X's shield, although the GN-X itself survived. Frowning, the maniac arced the Kyrios around, dodging rifle and blaster fire from the GN-Xs and the Drei.

Hallelujah's frown deepened. _Where's the Eins...._ All of a sudden, a beam fired past the Kyrios, scarring the right wing, although most of the damage was cosmetic. Swearing, he threw the Kyrios into a barrel roll, pulling it 'up' and 'over' a meteoroid as he viewed the rear camera screen. Showed there was a purple fighter with a side-mounted blaster.

"Hoy, who are you and where the fuck did you come from?!" Hallelujah hissed, dodging the fighter's blasts and.... _GN Missiles?_ Spewing Tau Particles from their thrusters, the missiles arced towards the Kyrios as it maneuvered, Hallelujah doing what any sensible fighter pilot would when confronted by anti-aircraft missiles. Trying his damndest to avoid them.

"Why, I'm hurt, Allelujah. I thought you'd recognize the Eins...being the Meister of a fighter-type Gundam yourself." Hallelujah re-examined the fighter pursuing him. He remembered the new purple parts the Eins had possessed, and that Blaster seemed awefully like the one the Eins had. The Kyrios decelerated, practically smacking into the fighter as Hallelujah pulled under it. The Eins' eyes glinted malevolently at him, gleaming as he pulled the Kyrios away from it. "It's called the Turbulenz pack." Johann supplied, expecting to hear the usual 'what the hell?' He was surprised by the cackling laughter that greeted him.

"Hah! Finally, something interesting. I always wondered what it was like to dogfight, and now, I have a proper opponent to do it with!." Hallelujah's laughter echoed in the Eins cockpit as he pulled up, the Kyrios' nose pointed straight at Drei. Johann heard Nena's squeak as she barely dodged the Tail Booster Cannons' blasts, which instead vaporized an unwitting HRL GN-X whose shield wasn't ready.

"Damn him...." Soma's curse could be heard over the comm net, as her GN-X readied its' beam bayonet, taking a swipe at the passing Gundam. The bayonet's edge scratched along the Kyrios' nose/shield, catching on the claw-joint for a second before the Kyrios moved away from her. Not done yet, she and the other HRL GN-Xs fired at the Kyrios, at best heating the armor.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you need to work on your aim girly." Soma's expression resembled that of artistic impressions of a demon, snarling. The Tubulenz accelerated past the GN-Xs and the Drei, chasing after the Kyrios at a similar speed. The hip units expelled their load of eight Fangs, the weapons accelerating further to slice at the Kyrios' flanks. Determined, the Eins pressed further forward, firing beams as the Fang's Beam Sabers scarred the Kyrios' rear hull.

With his speed increasing, Johann overpassed the Kyrios when Hallelujah fired the GN Cannons at nothing. In his cockpit, Hallelujah was jerked by his harness as the Eins and Fangs passed the Kyrios.

Right into his field of fire.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Corner laughed as the Exia and the Angelos approached. Just as they fired, he activated the GN Field. An immense barrier of Golden Tau Particles flowed into existence, the beams splashing against it with no visible effect. Grin widening on his face, he deactivated the GN Field, accessing the GN Beam Turrets. Along the Alvatore's sides, slits opened, revealing the Turret barrels. Numerous golden beams began splitting the space between the Gundams and the mobile armor, creasing some of the GN Arms armor.

"Damn it!" Lasse growled, aiming the GN Cannons.

"Wait!" Lelouch insisted, moving the Angelos back. The Cannons fired, splashing against a newly activated field. The next second, the field had deactivated again, this time with Fang-like remotes splitting off from the hull. Setsuna quickly activated the Arm's GN Field, green-white particles blocking the golden ones the Fangs fired. Two bursts of GN SMG fire destroyed them, the Angelos hovering next to Exia. The Alvatore opened fire again, turrets spouting particle beams. The Gundams returned fire, continuing the cycle.

Bored, Corner opened a communications link with the two flies before him.

"I tire of this. Farewell, Setsuna F. Seiei, Zero V. Seiei." With that, the Mega Beam Cannon leveled itself at the two, glowing as Tau Particles gathered. Quickly, Exia moved away, perpendicular to the line of fire. Then Setsuna realized that Lelouch wasn't moving.

"Lelouch, dodge it!"

"I can't Setsuna." the Commander replied simply. "The Ptolemaios is behind me." The next second, the Mega Beam Cannon fired, and a stream of golden particles slammed into the Angelos.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Damn, I was unable to finish. Yeah, visiting my sister, and turns out, my family doesn't like me staying indoors so much. So, unable to finish the chapter completely. ("Excuses, Excuses.") *Censored Death Threat* ("Shutting Up"). Anyway, so yeah next week anywhen from Monday to Sunday I'll have the last chapter out.

Nivek Beldo: Yeah, major research with the Alvatore's carcass to commence. And considering the Omen pilot....well, considering its appearence, who do you expect it to be?

Chrono Storm: That was the Strike Freedom.....it had golden joints. Interesting fact, the Strike Freedom was only ever called its full name in its debut episode. All the other times, it was called simply Freedom

Kojiro Kun: Megalodan eh? That'll work.

And now introducing.....Dark Kira!

Dark Kira:*Walks in* "Hello"

Alright, demonstrate how none-sissy you are unlike your canon counterpart!

Dark Kira: *grabs an executioner's axe from Axespace* "DIE!!!"

Whoa! Hey! *Shoots in the face* Damn it Darth, I want a ruthless, ice-cold soldier, not a homicidal maniac!!

Vader/Anakin: *hhhhhhh-hrrrrrrrr* "Well, get Palpatine to do it then."

No fudging way man, then he'll clone it and start reconquering the galaxy. You know how bad that would be?


	29. Chapter 21: Code to the Apocalypse

Gundam 00: The Meaning of Zero

Chapter 21: Code to the Apocalypse

**One Year Ago – Celestial Being Lagrange 3 Facility**

_Where are they?_ Setsuna wondered. The Krugis Meister-in-training was currently in a simulation _against_ the other three Meisters. It had been a dare. Really, the only reason Setsuna had accepted was because Lelouch had suggested so.

"Setsuna, move three meters right, fire the GN Rifle at shoulder level, two point seven degrees to your left and then move the shield to cover your right side from angles five to twenty-three." Obeying instantly, Setsuna fired the Rifle at seemingly nothing, and then shielded himself. The beam passed seemingly through thin air, and it was only a moment later when the camouflage failed that Setsuna saw he had shot the Dynames through its sniper camera. In the same instant, the Kyrios' attack pass failed when its beams came against the GN Shield.

"Alright, now extend the Sword, side-step twice to the left and back-slice to the right, wait two seconds, then take out the beam daggers and throw them straight up." Doing so, Setsuna sliced the Kyrios in half when it tried to stab it's beam saber through the Exia, and threw the beam daggers into the floating Virtue's Cannons just before they fired, causing a self-destructive overload. Then, he saw the Dynames coming from behind with both beam pistols drawn. Unable to move fast enough, Setsuna could only watch helplessly.

A flicker in one of the view screens caught his attention, and he looked just in time to see four Aggelos flash past. Looking back at the Dynames, he saw that the Sniper Gundam was impaled through all four limbs in a parody of a crucifix.

"Well, that wasn't so hard." Turning the Exia, Setsuna saw the Angelos floating next to it, GN Longsword at the ready. Simply, and efficiently, Lelouch stabbed the Dynames in the cockpit.

With the objectives complete (annihilation of opposing forces) the simulation deactivated, and Setsuna climbed out of the device. Around him, the other Meisters were doing the same, the opposing three grumbling good-naturedly as Lelouch smiled.

"Well, that would be one hundred dollars from each of you, and a written apology for various insults and slights." The three Meisters hesitantly handed over the money, took out pen and paper, and began to write. Lelouch counted out the money, giving exactly half the total to Setsuna before facing Sumeragi, who had been viewing the exercise. "You too, Miss Noriega." Grudgingly, she slapped the money into Lelouch's outstretched hand before going off, muttering about getting a beer.

Smug, Lelouch moved to the simulation controller and began extracting test data.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Present – Colony Construction Debris Belt, Low Earth Orbit**

The cackling echoed in Setsuna's cockpit as he gazed, unbelieving, at the cloud of gold and green GN Particles where the Angelos had been.

"So much for the great Lelouch Lamperouge!" Corner laughed, head shaking in glee. In the Exia, Setsuna's head whipped around as he snarled at the image of the Alvatore on his screen, Lasse swearing creatively in his ear. Unconsciously coming to an agreement, they charged at the mobile armor, Cannons and Blasters firing against the GN Field. Ignoring the Turret fire, Setsuna raised the right-arm blade, slicing through field and metal as claws extruded from the mobile armor in a vain attempt to block the Particle-covered weapon. The attack sliced the Alvatore's left claw off completely, also carving a small canyon in the hull, disabling some of the front left turrets.

Sneering, Corner moved the Alvatore back and launched the remaining Pseudo-Fangs, the golden rods moving forth to fire at the darting Gundam.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, C.C, what's going on over there?" Lichty asked, somewhat understandably concerned. The AI was silent for some reason, and the Ptolemaios was just aimlessly floating through space.

"You don't think…." Chris trailed off, her expression worried.

"No, the Aggelos are still moving, see?" Sumeragi pointed. And it was true, as the icons indicating the Aggelos on the sensors were moving away from whatever they had been doing, returning to where the Angelos' signal had disappeared.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Graaahhhh!" Suzaku screamed, GN Katana slicing down towards the Vier. The Red Throne dodged, claw grabbing at the Iscariot's arm. Too experienced for that, Suzaku moved the Iscariot's legs, firing its Leg Boosters to dodge the dangerous appendage. Growling, Kallen reached the claw out towards the Iscariot, almost seeming to hope the limb would stretch. Suzaku was almost about to taunt her when the claw suddenly lurched forward, fist slamming against the Iscariot's face as an ominous red glow appeared in its palm.

"What the HELL!?" Suzaku shouted. Grinning now, Kallen activated the reel, bringing the modified claw in by monomolecular wire.

"Like it? I had it done during the past few days. Celestial Being's mechanics really are quite good." She replied tauntingly. "Here's something else I had done!" Aimed at the False Gundam, the Vier's claw opened up like a flower. From the palm fired an enormous beam, concentrated by the reflective properties of the Annihilation Claw's anti-beam coating. Suzaku barely managed to maneuver the Iscariot out of the beam's path, leaving the compressed stream of Tau Particles to smash into a good-sized meteoroid. Without giving him a moment to gather his wits, Kallen charged the Throne into him, left hand now clutching a beam dagger in a reverse grip. Bringing it up, she inverted it and stabbed it into the Iscariot's left leg.

"Damn you!" The Union Ace hissed as the Iscariot's other hand drawing the Wakizashi and slicing at the Vier's cameras. The Vier's head slid back, allowing the Wakizashi's edge to pass before slamming forward, head-butting the Iscariot. Snarling, Suzaku brought up the right leg to the False Gundam's torso before kicking out at the Vier, propelling the two Tau Drive units away from each other.

Their field of fire cleared, the GN-Xs began to open fire on the Vier, Kallen moving the Throne in a series of evasive maneuvers. Calmer now, Suzaku aimed the Katana tip-first at the Vier, sighting in on its shoulder. The next instant, a beam fired from the GN Gun build into the Katana's blunt edge, composed of highly-compressed Tau Particles, equivalent in amount to average GN beams, yet smaller in diameter. Unfortunately, Suzaku's aim wasn't quite as good as he would have hoped, and the beam scarred the Vier's right shoulder instead of piercing and destroying it. Unperturbed, the Japanese pilot took aim again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Damn him!" Michael growled under his breath. The two Zwei Thrones were scouring the area for the Dynames. For the past quarter-hour, the Sniper Gundam had been using hit-and-run tactics with its sniper rifle and GN Blasters, although for some reason it had refrained from using the more powerful cannons.

"Calm down Michael," Ali remonstrated "He'll soon come back out. This type always does."

"What, do you know him or something?"

"I know his kind. I did command a mercenary company you know. Anyway, these snipers are always stealthy, tricky bastards. And when they attack, someone always ends up dead or incapacitated. Although, with these mobile suits, we're actually able to turn the tables…."

At that moment, Lockon was currently sighting in on the mercenary's cockpit, waiting for the opportune moment.

"Ian, you done with those recalibrations yet?"

"Almost….. Just a few more lines of code….there!" Grinning in triumph, the engineer flashed a thumbs up at the comms camera.

Smirking, Lockon uploaded the sniper camera's feed over to the D-Arms, allowing Ian to use his view to target the Cannons. The two Zwei's were in a rather sensible formation, the original with its Buster Sword searching while the AC covered it with the Battle Rifle. _Well, let's see how they look reduced to floating, flash-frozen scrap…_ Lockon thought, finger ready on the trigger. He entirely didn't expect the Zwei AC to whirl about and start shooting at him as the surviving Fangs darted in his general direction.

"Damn it!" the sniper swore, maneuvering the Dynames and D-Arms away from the asteroid it had been hiding behind as the beams began flying. The GN Field activated, throwing up a barrier of GN Particles before the Tau beams. "We almost had them!" He lamented.

"Well, you know that saying……damn, I forgot the saying." Ian chuckled, even as he aimed the Cannons straight at the lead Throne's cockpit. A second later he fired, although the rearrangement of the Cannons magnetic fields caused a more-compressed-than-usual beam, about the size of a sniper beam, pure white at the center and turning pinkish outwards. The Zwei managed to dodge one, but the other took its left arm clean off at the shoulder, the edges of the separated pieces briefly glowing orange-hot before the near absolute zero temperature of space readily absorbed the heat.

"Good work on those Cannons." Lockon complimented, even as he traded beams with the Zwei AC at medium range. While the Battle Rifle wasn't quite as powerful as the Sniper Rifle, at this range it would still pierce the cockpits of both Dynames and the D-Arms. "Oh shit, I think they're trying to close with us. Do you think you could use the Blasters to handle the Fangs? These two are gonna occupy my entire attention span for a few moments."

Moving quickly, Michael boosted the Zwei towards the Dynames, Buster Sword at the ready as he moved to avenge the damage to his Throne. The Dynames barely managed to duck under the sweep of the enormous blade, although its Sniper Rifle was neatly cleaved in half. Swearing under his breath, Lockon backed the Dynames off from the berserker Throne as the D-Arms blasters fired at the circling Fangs. One of the Fangs flew right into a blast, being reduced to mostly half-melted bits of metal. _Almost time…._ Lockon thought, although his patience was quickly running out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The beam flashed over the Eins hull, slightly raising the surface temperature, yet little else.

"Well, you're pretty good to avoid a move like that…" Hallelujah commented, a bit perturbed that his rather skilled maneuver had failed. Silent, Johann dodged the next Cannon beam, as well as the swarm of GN SMG beams that followed, before directing his Fangs to attack the Gundam. Quickly, they reversed direction, darting straight for the Kyrios' cockpit. Even quicker, Hallelujah turned the Kyrios into a split-S, coming up parallel to the Eins flight path as he avoided the swarm of remotes. The Fangs swerved around and began to fire off their beams.

At this moment, the HRL unit decided to start volleying beams again, scattering their fire in the hope that at least one beam would hit the Gundam. They certainly came close several times, nicking the Tail Booster a few times and singing the wings. However, this didn't stop the crazed Meister from advancing the Kyrios further on the Eins' tail, firing Cannon and SMG, even while dodging both Fang and GN-X beams.

"I'm sure you know that even with that pack, you can't outrun the Kyrios. Surrender." Hallelujah grimaced. He hadn't meant to say that last word. _You're getting stronger Allelujah...._ This distraction, while momentary, spelled the fate of the artificially modified human in this battle.

"Bastard!" Pieres roared, her GN-X charging out from behind a meteoroid, beam saber flashing into existence as it sliced downwards. Cursing, Hallelujah swerved the Kyrios, hoping to avoid the attack. Unfortunately, he only succeeded partially, as the saber carved into the Tail Booster, wrecking its internal workings.

"Fuck!" He swore. Without the Tail Booster, the Eins would just turn and run him down….. Naturally, Hallelujah wasn't about to die alone, so he transformed the Kyrios into its mobile suit form and readied the heat blade to stab the GN-X. The HRL super-soldier was happy to oblige, shield ready to intercept his charge as the beam saber snapped up over her GN-X's head in a position ready to slice. Grinning, Hallelujah charged, SMG firing as the shield-claw and heat blade stabbed towards her cockpit. However, he didn't expect her to dodge aside, slicing off the Kyrios' left arm while Hallelujah's charge brought him into view of the Alvatore's right side.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Tieria, now!" Lockon ordered, Dynames retreating from the barrage of both Zwei Thrones. Responding with impeccable timing, two enormous beams lanced out from behind an asteroid, consuming the Zwei's left leg and most of the Zwei AC's head. The Virtue came around its temporary refuge, Cannons aimed and firing at the madly dodging Thrones.

"Fuck!" Michael snarled, as the Zwei retreated from the barrage of beams, each more than large enough to completely vaporized either Throne. Ali himself was silent, more from crazed enjoyment of the stakes than fear for his life. The Zwei AC was still firing, even with half its sensors blown away. One beam, however, was directly on target. Just as the GN Cannons fired, a single Battle Rifle beam was traveling across the six hundred or so meters towards the Virtue. Directly at its cockpit.

"Damn!' Lockon swore, detaching the Dynames from the D-Arms and speeding into the beams path. It struck just right of the cockpit, lacking the energy to punch through the Dynames and into the Virtue, it still hit the Gundam hard enough to propel it into the Virtue, and the situation wasn't helped when Michael drove the Zwei in a body slam directly into both Gundams. Right into the path of Exia.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kallen swore as she dodged another barrage of beams from the combined Union and AEU detachment. She swore louder when the Iscariot came up behind her Vier, Wakizashi slicing towards her right arm. Quickly, she brought the claw up in time to grab the blade, deforming it slightly as the extra strength made itself known. She flipped the cover off the switch and hit it, sending an extended particle surge into the blade. While it didn't explode in the manner of a mobile suit, the extra energy overheated it, allowing the Vier to bend it almost in half before ripping it out of the Iscariot's grip.

Serious, Suzaku fired the Vulcans at the Vier, scarring its face and wrecking its communications fin. Then, he manipulated the Vernier and Leg Boosters, turning the Iscariot about in a spin-kick with many times the force of anything the Patriot had done. The blow landed directly on the cockpit area, and propelled it away, out of the meteoroid field and into the space where Golden Armor and White Gundam dueled.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Both combatants stopped briefly as the other Gundams came into view, followed almost immediately by their GN-X and Throne counterparts. In the Alvatore, Corner grinned as he moved the Alvatore and its Mega Beam Cannon to aim at the Virtue, the ominous glow of its charge already appearing.

Setsuna almost swore, the situation was so bad. Instead though, he increased the Arms speed, as Lasse aimed the Blasters to harass the Mobile Armor, hoping to draw its attention. Naturally, the beams did exactly that, causing the Alvatore to cease charging the Cannon and bring up the GN Field. As the beams slammed into the shield, Setsuna detached the Exia from the E-Arms, kicked off, grabbed the Virtue and the Dynames, and used the increased speed from the kick to throw both of the Gundams out of the line of fire. This, however, left Corner with a juicy target.

The Mega Beam Cannon fired, the charge left from its previous attempt still stored, and the beam charged straight at Exia.

At that moment, Setsuna truly believed that he was going to find out if God existed.

However, his belief notwithstanding, this was simply not yet to be, as an incandescent sphere of green-tinged light burst into existence before him, blocking the Mega Beam. The light caught everyone by surprise, temporarily blinding them all.

'Gah! I'm blind!!!" Patrick cried, his voice screeching over the comm net.

"I wish I was deaf." Hit grunted, slowly regaining his own sight.

Setsuna just stared, his sight already back, at the figures floating before him.

"I guess I used too much power and Particles." Lelouch mused, Angelos and A-Arms floating amid a formation of twelve Aggelos, the originals, considering that the twenty-four other ones were mounted in their docks.

"What the fuck!??!" Corner muttered, staring at the supposedly destroyed Angelos. "How did you survive the Mega Beam? Not even once, but _twice!_ How!?"

"It's really quite simple." Lelouch said, sounding somewhat megalomaniacal. "See the formation the Aggelos are in?"

"Metatron's cube. So what?"

"So, this formation allows them to cover 360-degrees around the Angelos, a trait which lends itself well to both offensive and defensive tactics. In this case, the GN Fields my Aggelos are capable of emitting, combined with both the Angelos' _and_ the Arms' fields are quite capable of defending even against that monstrous weapon of yours," Lelouch finished, with a superior tone.

"I have _seven_ Drives worth of Particles! No matter what, there's no way your one, _single_ Drive could produce enough particles to block _that_!" Corner screeched.

"True. But, I have something called STORAGE." Lelouch replied, smirk evident to all. Even those without a video link. At this proclamation, Corner lost his temper. Red in the face, he opened fire with all operating turrets, as well as the surviving Pseudo-Fangs. Still smirking, Lelouch launched the Arms' twenty-four Aggelos, which had benefited very much with the time the Angelos and Arms had been under camouflage. Specifically, they had supercharged on energy and Particles, giving them a rather improved performance. Moving at high speeds, they sliced through the Fangs on their route to the Alvatore. Furious, the former diplomat began charging the Beam Cannon, determined to overpower the immensely powerful GN Field the Angelos could generate. The turrets could barely target the Aggelos, they were so fast. Still, the numerous beams took their toll, with about seven Aggelos destroyed before they could reach the enormous mobile armor. When they did though, they inflicted murderous damage to it, disabling more of the beam turrets and wrecking a few of the Verniers before dashing off to deal with the assorted False Drive units. Their success in this was much less than could be expected, as while they managed to scar several of the GN-Xs, and managed to do similar damage to most of the Thrones, the Iscariot, the Zwei AC, as well as Sergei, Pieres, Patrick, Arse and Hit managed to escape damage, through the skill and the experience of their pilots. That, and a healthy measure of luck, seeing as most of the Aggelos had been set to automatic targeting, and most of the other GN-Xs and Thrones had actually been attacked by several Aggelos at once.

"Setsuna, now!" Lelouch ordered, the Krugis Meister understanding immediately as he assaulted the Alvatore. With many of the turrets savaged, Setsuna managed to get the Exia quite close before encountering resistance in the form of the Cannon, and the right claw. The beam missed Exia by the width of a hair, doing mediocre and unimportant damage to its leg. The claw swept in from the side, catching the Exia in the side and throwing the Sword Gundam back.

"Bah! Even with the Alvatore damaged like this, with just the two of you fighting, and all of _my_ allies in more or less fighting condition, there is no way for you to win! I will rule this new world from the shadows, with Veda at my command!" Corner spoke over a private channel, mindful of his 'allies' "Aeolia's plan shall become mine, in _my_ image!"

Gritting his teeth, Setsuna replied hotly, a rather unusual event. "So _YOU_ are the source of the world's distortion!" Introductions done, they set at each other again, the Original Aggelos harassing the Alvatore as Exia sought to strike the killing blow.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Fuck, we're screwed." While the big shots had been fighting, the HRL GN-Xs had been screwing with Hallelujah. In the past minute, the Kyrios had received numerous attacks, barely managing to fight off the persistent soldiers.

"_Hallelujah."_ Came the thought, communicated from one personality to another.

"Don't bother Allelujah. You can do anything with your mental restrictions." Hallelujah frowned. The tone of his 'twin' was rather different than usual.

"_I still haven't heard the answer to why we're fighting. I want to live to hear it."_

"Heh." Hallelujah chuckled. "A truce eh? Well then..." He pulled of their helmet, swiping their hair back, the sweat causing it to stick in its new position. "Let's show them a _real _super-soldier!" With this, the Kyrios dashed towards the five remaining HRL mobile suits, dodging the incoming beams by millimeters, small movements that seemed to be nothing from a distance. To the HRL, it seemed as though the Gundam was a ghost.

"Something's different!" Smirnov called out, moving his GN-X to the side, shield to the fore as he fired around it. The Meister(s) moved the Kyrios around the shield, coming up behind the False Drive suit with shield-claw ready, and gripped it around the left shoulder. Another HRL grunt charged, hoping to rescue the famous commander, and possibly receive some kind of reward. In response, (H)Allelujah ripped the claw away, taking Sergei's arm and shield as he smashed the claw into the incoming unit. The next second saw the thermal blade slashing through shield and cockpit, with the Kyrios dashing away afterwards as the Drive overloaded. When Soma attacked him/them, he/they dodged, moving around the bursts of Rifle fire to float for an instant next to her GN-X. When she drew a beam saber to slice the Gundam in half, the Kyrios moved under, grabbed the arm with its remaining limb, and tossed the suit over its shoulder, smacking the GN-X against an asteroid.

"What the Fuck?!"Screamed one other grunt, firing randomly as he retreated. Other than continued slight movements to avoid the beams, Kyrios' Meister(s) took no notice, focused as he/they were one Sergei. Approaching him, with claw ready to slice, he/they expected to quickly dispose of the heavily damaged GN-X, before moving on to finish the others. He/They did _not_ expect the HRL commander to charge him/them, Rifle held out like a jousting lance. Another small movement caused the attack to miss, and as the GN-X passed, the Kyrios turned to finish it. Again though, Smirnov proved to have more guts than the average pilot, wrapping his GN-X's one remaining limb around the Gundam.

"Pieres, now!" the Wild Bear of Russia ordered, straining to keep his suits hold on the Fighter Gundam. Obeying, Soma fired a burst of beams at the Kyrios' right side, severing its remaining arm and destroying the right side of its head.

"AAAGGGHHH!" (H)Allelujah screamed inside the cockpit. The extreme damage from both his fight with the Eins and the current brawl with the GN-Xs had caused some cockpit ruptures, allowing Tau Particles to overload his monitors. The result was exploding glass, penetrating his flesh in several areas. Holding his/their hand to his/their right eye, (H)Allelujah manipulated the camera controls. For some reason, one of the GN-Xs had moved next to the one that had restrained the Kyrios. Despite the excruciating pain, he/they were astonished to see a friend's face, pulling a somewhat recognized one out of the damaged GN-X.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ungh," Tieria grunted. These Union and AEU pilots were not letting up. From behind the GN Field, he couldn't fire either Bazooka or Cannons, and if he let it down for an instant, the numerous beams would render the Virtue scrap. Then, he noticed one missing.

"Watch me men!" Patrick cried, as his GN-X speeded downwards, GN Rifle and Bayonet ready to blast through the field. However, he was intercepted by a body-slam from the severely damaged Dynames.

"Lockon!" Tieria called, still behind his field. The sniper didn't answer, nor did the Dynames move anymore. Gritting his teeth, Tieria moved the Virtue behind an asteroid, the beams striking the debris and destroying it seconds after the Virtue's pass. In the next instant, the Field deactivated as Virtue's armor came flying out, most of the pieces blocking beams meant to destroy the Gundam. In the midst of that cloud, Nadleeh floated, wielding the beam rifle and shield that had previously been attached to the Big Gundam. Carefully aiming, Tieria fired one beam, taking Patrick's GN-X in the torso and blasting it away. The next beams were met with a hail of return fire, much of it impacting against the shield, although some beams found their target in Nadleeh's head and legs. Another beam from the feminine Gundam blasted Hit's rifle arm, the next beam scarring its drive on it's way past the torso. Arse's thrusters were hit by another beam, after one of the panicking Union pilots blasted his legs off.

"GRAAHHH" Daryl roared, pushing his GN-X into a charge, shield and left leg lost to the Nadleeh's beam rifle. His own beam rifle spat Tau Particles like he had an unlimited amount, beams flying everywhere. One, single, lucky beam, however, speared the Beam Rifle, causing the weapon to explode in Nadleeh's hand, removing another limb.

Grinnin, Daryl drew his beam saber with his left hand, and made to stab the Gundam.

In the Dynames, Lockon came back to consciousness, drew the beam pistols, and shot the GN-X. The beams turned the cockpit area into swiss cheese, and blasted the saber to atoms. The GN-X floated their for a second, before an error caused the Drive to self-destruct. Smiling, Lockon blacked out again as the explosion sent the Nadleeh's torso floating toward the Ptolemaios.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Left thirty meters, fire twice, beam saber mode, turn forty-six degrees, thrust 60%, gun mode, fire at the head, group boost thrust by 36.7%, turn 168 degrees, volley fire._ Lelouch's commands spun through his mind as he typed them out, keeping the Thrones away as Setsuna and Alejandro dueled, the White Sword Gundam and the Golden Mobile Armor. The Meister cursed as the Eins tried to penetrate again, that damnable Turbulenz pack giving it a high-degree of mobility, even with the damage caused by both Kyrios and the Aggelos. The tactician grimaced as he drew the Angelos' new weapon, a sixteen-meter polearm topped with a wickedly curved GN Blade. Altogether, it was the GN Halberd. Lelouch aimed the tip of the pole at the Eins, and fired, a sniper beam blazing from the barrel of the GN Sniper Rifle built into the weapon. The beam flashed dangerously close to the Eins wing, forcing the Throne to veer off. Even as he dealt with Johann, Lelouch fired the GN Missiles at the trio of Nena/Drei, Michael/Zwei and Suzaku/Iscariot. The missiles left green particles in their wake as the homed in on the False Gundams, some destroyed en route by beams. The majority of them detonated in the midst of the group, mostly just scattering them, although the Iscariot had a few dings now.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a flash of red on one of his monitors, and briefly zoomed in. A wide, wicked grin spread across his face as he saw the five remaining GN-Xs. _Perfect_

As the GN-Xs joined the Thrones, Corner began laughing again, a cruel, inhumane cackle.

"I would ask for your surrender right now, but I actually have no desire to." the former diplomat chuckled, the Mega Beam Cannon swinging into position on the surrounded. "So, just die."

At this, Lelouch's grin spread wider, and the manic gleam in his eyes became all the more apparent. "What the fuck are you smiling about?" One of the surviving Union pilots growled.

"Code phrase....Apocalypse." The words slipped out. What happened next, no one would dispute. No one would quite recall without a shudder of fear. From the back of the Angelos' cockpit chair came a mechanical arm ending in a stinger-like device, arching over the head and under Lelouch's to spike into the base of his neck. Clenching his teeth so hard that it looked like he was about to grind them to dust and closing his eyes, Lelouch's spine arched as a torrent of pain raged through his body. Throughout his body, tiny machines, smaller than organelles, activated before spreading themselves more evenly throughout his systems. On his nerves, some attached, the others cannibalizing each other to create strange transmitter-looking devices. Other nanomachines drew on his body's resources, excess fat, undigested food, and other such things were slowly disintegrated as the machines used them to make more of themselves.

And as their population grew, some of the nanomachines traveled up the Meister's spine, working on a device at the base of his skull. Within seconds, it activated, information traveling to and from it and the brain via nanocircuitry.

In the macrocosmic world, Lelouch's eyes snapped open, changed from a royal purple to a mad violet red, with strange sigils implanted in his eyes.

"What....the...." One of the AEU grunts trailed off....immensely surprised by the even. Across his HUD scrolled the words announcing what Lelouch already knew: C.O.D.E activated.

"Bah! Enough of this. Everyone, destroy the Gundams!" Corner snapped, aiming the Mega Beam Cannon for a perfect trajectory. When only the Iscariot and the Zwei AC readied their weaponry, he looked around at the inactive GN-X and Thrones. "What in the name of God are you waiting for! Kill them!"

"Ah, perhaps I should inform you...." Lelouch began, sly in tone. "This system I just activated, C.O.D.E, allows me to do many things. Including use the third level of G.E.A.S.S."

"So what! I don't care how many levels of your program you can use, they shouldn't be cowering in fear!" Corner growled, most of his former finesse lost in the preceding events.

"But, this level allows me to do something very easily....." The genius continued. "It allows me to control other mobile suits." On cue, the GN-Xs snapped up their beam rifles, firing on the Alvatore. The mobile armor retracted its beam cannon, activating the field. _He's very good at self-preservation_ Lelouch noted.

"How!?" Corner screeched, Field resisting the somewhat more powerful Tau beams.

"You remember when the Aggelos attacked the lot of them? They distributed nanomachines in each cut, which then accessed the operating system, covertly changing it to allow me to control them just as absolutely as the Aggelos." The Eins came in, missiles and Blaster firing on the field as the Drei floated next to the GN-Xs, firing the same. Next to the Zwei AC, the original sliced it in half at the waist with a single powerful cut, as the Vier appeared next to the Iscariot, spin-kicking the False Gundam.

"You have a very poor grasp of tactics, Mr. Corner. You have lost track of the most important piece." Lelouch grinned.

"What the hell are you talking about?!!" Corner howled.

"Setsuna." The Exia came right up in front of the Alvatore, slicing off its Mega Beam Cannon. Taken by surprise, Alejandro could only watch as the Sword Gundam coolly and throughly dissected the mobile armor, peeling off sheets of armor and ripping out yards of circuitry. Enraged, he did the last thing he could do. On the back of the Alvatore, what was thought to have been a larger beam turret seemed to fold out, showing the torso of a mobile suit with a visored head, and golden armor.

"Die, you phantoms of Aeolia Schenberg!" Corner roared, the magnetic fields generated by the 'wings' causing sparks and electrical currents around them as he prepared to fire. Before he could though, a small beam dagger sprouted from the mobile suit's back, coring the 'Alvaaron' though the cockpit. In it, as he lay dying, a comms line opened up.

"You were a wonderful fool Alejandro." Livonze commented. "I hope you rest well in hell."

"GRAAHHHAAHHA" the failed tyrant screamed, slamming his fist into the panel. The next instant, the Alvaaron exploded as its GN Drive overloaded.

As the debris floated away, Lelouch sighed. He turned back to the E-Arms, opening a line to Lasse. "If you could Lasse, would you go back to the Ptolemaios? I'm afraid that my appropriation of all of C.C's processing capabilities robbed them of movement...."

"Sure Lelouch." Lasse replied, staring a bit at the changes.

"Kallen, if you would escort him?"

"Sure" The Red Throne and the GN Arms departed, heading back for their ship. Done commanding, Lelouch turned to the Iscariot from all appearances, Kallen had knocked Suzaku out with that kick. Looking the mobile suit over, Lelouch had to admit that it was a good design.

"Lelouch!" Setsuna called. The tactician whirled the Angelos around, looking at where Exia was pointing. A streak of red light screamed into the Gundam, slamming Exia away from the Angelos.

"Damn!' Lelouch swore, preparing to chase them. However, the Iscariot reactivated, slicing off the A-Arms limbs with three hacks of the Katana. With the support craft devastated, Lelouch detached the Angelos, the Aggelos falling back into formation instantly.

"Lelouch......." Suzaku trailed off.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kilometers away, Setsuna faced the Exia at his opponent. It was the black Patriot, but changed. At its back was a Tau Drive, angry red particles spewing from it, and attached to the forearms were defense rods similar to the Iscariot's. In it's right hand, it wielded a beam saber. Silent, the two combatants faced each other, weapons at the ready. They had long known it would come to this, or something similar. With a flourish, the Patriot attacked first, beam saber leading. The Exia blocked it, Sword slicing at the hand. The Patriot's return slice took the Exia's left arm at its shoulder, damage unimportant to the Krugis Meister at the moment. Exia's counterattack took the Patriot's head, even as the mobile suit punched the Gundam, throwing it back.

Grimacing, Setsuna force the Exia forwards, sacrificing the Gundam's head to take the Patriot's left arm. Afterwards, both fighter backed off, and made one final move. With that, they charged, saber and Sword held like lances. Both stabbed the other through the torso, and a wide flare of light announced it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It looks like they're finished." Lelouch commented, seeing the flare of green and red light.

"Maybe." Suzaku allowed. The Angelos and the Iscariot faced each other, red optics flashing.

"Tell me Suzaku, do you know what Zero is?" Lelouch asked, the Angelos holding its Halberd close.

"What?" Suzaku asked questioningly, the Iscariot's Katana at the ready, held down and to the side.

"Zero, is the beginning and the end. It is nothing, from which springs something, for something to return to. It is an absolute state, which never truly exists. And yet, the fear of it causes humanity to rage, to fight, and to unite." Lelouch monologued, Angelos idly twirling the GN Halberd.

"So what was your intention with this insanity? To cause rage? War? Or...." Suzaku trailed off. Then he shook his head. "It doesn't matter. You and your Celestial Being must pay for your crimes."

"Indeed." Was all Lelouch said. Then, the fight started. The Iscariot and the Angelos dashed forward, weapons flashing as they reflected sunlight. Out of respect, Lelouch refrained from using the GN-Xs, and he had already sent the Thrones away. Moving, he flipped the Angelos about, 180-degrees before firing the Halberd. The Iscariot's High-Beam Cannon flipped over it's shoulder, much as the Eins' Mega Launcher did. An enormous red beam emanated from the weapon, slamming into the hasty Metatron Shield formation. Behind the beam followed the Iscariot, and the Katana stabbed through the Angelos' left side, going out its back at an angle.

In the cockpit, Lelouch stared at the white blade before him, at the Tau Particles floating around it, and out the gap at the Iscariot. Then, he grinned, hands resting on his lap as they has since he had activated C.O.D.E. At the Angelos' back, the GN Drive flipped down, parallel to the back. Then, it detached, flying off seemingly on its own.

"What the-" Suzaku muttered before the GN Drive changed direction, heading straight for the Iscariot. From seemingly out of thin space in front of the Drive, two enormous blades of GN Particles appeared, perpendicular to the Drive's course. One of the blades took the Iscariot's left arm, leaving only elbow and up. "What the hell?"

"The Advanced Aggelos." Lelouch supplied, as the space in front of the Drive seemed to shimmer and flake, revealing an Aggelos the length of Angelos' back, the GN Drive in place of the thrusters that normally propelled the Aggelos. It was wider two, the two blades revealed to be switchblade-like wings with GN Beam Blade emitters. The Advanced Aggelos turned in an arc, now facing the Iscariot on the suits right side as it's main body split in half along a horizontal line, revealing a GN Cannon. The weapon fired, blasting the Iscariot's torso.

"Go." muttered Lelouch, before the strain of C.O.D.E took its toll, rendering him unconscious. The Advanced Aggelos seemed to hesitate, before turning and heading for the Ptolemaios.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Four Years Later**

"And with this, I announce the birth of the Earth Sphere Federation!" The President said, to a rising howl of cheers and applause. The prisoner in his cell watched the television, an ancient and outdated device, in disgust, sneer plain upon his face. The orange jumpsuit didn't suit him at all, and a long time in space had rendered him somewhat weaker than even before.

"I hope your not too comfortable buddy, I hear they're going to take you Earth-side next year. Who knows? Maybe you'll get released." One of the cell guards joked. His friend next to him laughed, the hilarity of the idea rendering them breathless. The prisoner smiled too, a cruel and cold grin that spoke of horrors he would like to see. The guards settled themselves, wiping tears from their eyes as the inmate's red-purple eyes turned to contemplate the TV.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-00

Gundam 00: The Meaning of Zero

File 05

GNR-001A

GN Arms Type-A

Pilot: N/A

Length: 47.4 Meters

Weight: 83.9 Metric Tons

Power Source: GN Capacitor

Propulsion: GN Thrusters

Systems: Gundam Docking, GN Field emission

Equipment: 24 Aggelos, 4 GN Missile Pods

Bio: Originally one of the prototype GN Arms, the Type-A Arms was modified for the Angelos, as Type-D was for the Dynames and Type-E for the Exia. As such, it is equipped more for command and control of the 24 Aggelos it hosts, 6 upon each 'limb'. It also boasts 4 GN Missile Pods for more direct combat. To make up for the lessened speed and maneuverability, the Type-A arms has a GN Field emission system to improve the commander Gundam's survivability.

**C.O.D.E**

(_Controlled Overall Dynamic Enhancement_)

Purpose: Enhancement of Pilot's Control over Gundam and Access to G.E.A.S.S LVL 3

Levels of Operation: 2 (partial and whole)

Copies: 0

Programmer: Lelouch Lamperouge, with C.C's aid.

Bio: The C.O.D.E system is the most hazardous system in existence. Its very purpose, to enhance a pilot's capabilities, are achieved by a revolutionary and extremely dangerous – fatally so – method. Via nanomachines injected throughout his body, subdermal microtransmitters/receivers, and a spinal tap spike incorporated into the Angelos' seat, Lelouch is able to do something never done before: Control the Angelos with his mind. This control also extends to the Aggelos, naturally, allowing the easiest and quickest coordination ever shown by the set of Lelouch, Angelos and Aggelos. This means that, using both C.C and Lelouch's unhindered processing capability – something judged to outperform even Veda (possibly) – Lelouch is able to react instantaneously to any situation, capable of turning the tide with little more than the Aggelos and Angelos. Some of Lelouch's tests have even shown that the system seems to grant a sort of precognition via hyper-processing information at a rate of dozens of terabytes per second, predicting outcomes using the combined force of C.C and Lelouch's minds.

However, that might be merely one of two frightening abilities this system grants. For with the improved processing, Lelouch is able to access the Third Level of G.E.A.S.S. By using the same processing capabilities as a base, Lelouch is able to use the G.E.A.S.S system to hack and control any system, given that the self-constructing nanomachines have penetrated it and accessed the mainframe. Naturally, given Celestial Beings interventions on a global scale, Angelos' nanomachines have infested practically every computer system on Earth. This means that Lelouch has access to practically every database and communications system in existence. Naturally, this extends to mobile suits, and with the Aggelos system combined with a modified form of the suits own operating system, Lelouch could control armies of mobile suits, again, given that the nano-machines have infiltrated them.

**Advanced Aggelos**

Designation: Improved Remote controlled semi-independent aerial/space/sea weapon

Weaponry: 2 Beam Switchblade wings, 1 GN Cannon, 13 GN Guns.

Systems: Extended Optical Cloaking, AI Storage, GN Field

Bio: Developed sometime after the Aggelos, this thirteenth Aggelos is special, in that instead of using a GN Capacitor for its power and particle needs, it uses the Angelos' GN Drive. Naturally, this means the Advanced Aggelos is a weapon of last resort.

An improvement over the original Aggelos design, the Advanced Aggelos uses Switchblade wings equipped with Beam Blades for atmospheric use, as well as melee attacks. In the arena of ranged combat, it has access to thirteen GN Guns, twelve arranged on the sides, six on the left and right. One more is in the nose. Benefiting from the larger size and limitless energy from the GN Drive, the Advance Aggelos mounts a GN Cannon instead of the Aggelos' normal GN Gun.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Hah! Finished! The whole story took me...about three months to do. I actually am not sure about some of the things in this chapter, but I think the Suzaku/Lelouch fight turned out ok.

Chronostorm: I kinda thought Shinn was an idiotic brat who seemed kinda gay for Ray. I mean, seriously, WTF man?

Animefan29: Well, not here. I got something more satisfying in mind.....

It was a good run guys. I probably won't have anything new for a month or so, and no, it won't be S2. I'm gonna have a bit more planning this time around......


End file.
